


A Forgotten Promise

by Ceryn01



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Amnesia, Brotherly Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Torture, conflicting thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 79,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryn01/pseuds/Ceryn01
Summary: *Spoilers* After fighting in the war Fairy tail has succeeded against Zeref. But when Zeref reveals Natsu's past to Fairy tail they don't know how to react. Coming to terms with everything Natsu wants to remember and Zeref wants his little brother back.





	1. Finishing the war

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was my first ever fanfic and I originally had it up on fanfiction.net but after getting an account here I decided to post it here as well.

Natsu ran through the army of once living humans. He frantically looked around to try and find his guild. His head was throbbing from the previous noise that was the soldiers screams and his body ached from the previous fight. His breath was coming out in large, uneven, gasps while his legs felt like they were about to collapse at any moment but he wouldn't let them. Not when he was this close to finding all of his friends.

He had only just regained consciousness a little while ago. When he awoke he realized that he was the only one to truly be awake. He slowly walked through the soldiers at first but once he realized that his friends were there he began to search more quickly. He found a few of the guild members and a few from the other guilds who decided to help protect Fiore, including the Exceed. Some of his friends were dead but he only had a little time to grieve out of fear of finding others like that. If he was quick he would get all the live ones to the guild in time. He would carry each person despite being alive or dead to the guild. Despite some of them being badly burned he could identify the corpses and which guild they belonged too. He stumbled upon a few of the Spriggan 12 but decided to leave their bodies there, after all it was their fault that some of his friends were dead so why would he care about their measly corpses. Acnologia's dragon body was stretched out on the battlefield, cold and dead.

He had managed to find all of them but only missed one. Just one lost in an ocean of corpses. He thoroughly skimmed each body, each pile, and each smell. They were burnt to a crisp and the smell was surprisingly not that bad. Like something cooking but to think that they were once humans made Natsu's stomach turn. After going deeper into the flood of corpses he finally saw it. The blue fur gently being blown by the deathly hot wind. Natsu wrapped his scarf around his own arm being too hot to keep it around his neck.

He reached down and gently picked up his friend. He wasn't burnt badly, to Natsu's happiness. He gently carried Happy in his arms making sure to not touch the burn marks. He began to walk back towards the guild, finally able to find each guild member, but found it extremely difficult. He just realized how tired he was. The adrenaline was gone and the pain finally began to set in.

He thought that Lucy or Gray might be awake by now considering he had found them first and how little they had been damaged. Maybe they could help him stay determined but as he thought, he couldn't bring himself to carry on. He saw the guild only a ways away but his body wasn't going towards it. Instead, it had come to a stop. His body swayed and his eyelids felt heavy. He grabbed onto Happy pushing him into his chest as the floor began to rush towards him. He waited for the impact but instead felt an arm wrap around his waist as his eyes began to close.

He wanted to look up but his head had stayed down and his mind began to darken. He was to weak even to look up at the person but he was grateful that they hadn't let neither him nor Happy get hurt if they had fallen. His eyes were completely closed now but he wasn't unconscious yet. He felt himself being carried bridal style so he hugged Happy not wanting him to fall.

The last thing he heard before his mind slipped out of consciousness was a dark yet familiar warm voice, "Your heavy." He wasn't complaining, more like pointing out the obvious. His voice was so calm and sweet that it made Natsu's mind slip out of consciousness faster. "You really have grown, little brother."


	2. Warm Voices and a Lost Scarf

Natsu's eyes fluttered open as the warm feeling of being at the guild flooded his mind. He wanted to get up but his body was in too much pain to even consider that idea. He looked around to find he was in the infirmary. The curtains around him were closed but he could tell there were others here. He held his breath as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Bandages were littered all throughout his body and one neatly wrapped around his head. Strands of his spiky pink hair neatly fell over the bandages and hung just above his eyes. He let himself slouch over as he heard voices outside the door. He focused on them trying to forget about the pain.

"-I just so happened to find Natsu outside. Nothing more." He recognized that voice this time after a bit of thinking. The black mage Zeref. His voice was the same as before, calm and soothing.

"Like we'll believe a story like that." Natsu instantly recognized the threatening voice of Erza. He could almost hear the clanking of her armor. "Now tell us what's your real motive?"

"I don't have a motive." Despite the threatening tone of Erza's voice, Zeref seemed unfazed by her presumptions.

"Maybe he's telling the truth," Lucy's voice filled the quiet room and Natsu was glad she sounded okay. Her voice was uncertain but clear and determined.

"I don't know," Gray said, despite them always fighting Natsu was happy to hear his voice "We can't really trust him."

"Juvia agrees," Her tone was sweet and as always she took Gray's side. Natsu rolled his eyes.

Also, despite him not saying anything, Natsu knew Happy was there. He could smell him. "You refused to let us care for Natsu, even in such a horrible state. It was extremely hard for us to make you cooperate so Wendy could treat him." So Wendy was alright too. Natsu smiled at the thought of some of his friends being alive.

"Well I can't really trust you either," Zeref declared "After all I've never really met you. I didn't know who you were and what you might be planning. I couldn't just leave Natsu in the care of a stranger after all," Natsu could almost see the smirk on Zeref's face.

"What are you talking about?!" Gray practically screamed out. "You met me when you took END away and killed Mard Geer!"

"No, I did not meet you." His voice seemed to be getting a little more irritated. "I saw you from afar and if I remember correctly you were fighting with Natsu so it seems you are his enemy."

Gray gritted his teeth at that comment but Lucy spoke up before he had a chance to say anything else. "Even so, he brought Natsu and Happy back here so thank, you for that." Natsu smiled at Lucy's niceness.

"That's enough," Erza's voice made Natsu cringe "We can not trust you and that is final until you can prove that you didn't do anything to hurt Natsu or any of our friends."

It was silent for a while but Natsu could make out Zeref's slight sigh. "He's awake you know so instead of interrogating me you should go check on the one who has been listening in on this conversation." Natsu didn't know how to react. Did Zeref know he was listening in this whole time? Before he could do anything, he heard the door slam open.

Happy was the first one to fly in and hug his best friend. Natsu gave a small chuckle as he hugged him back. "Hey Happy, you alright?"

"Aye sir," he said in a quiet yet happy voice. Happy didn't move or unlatch his arms from Natsu's clothes. He looked up to see Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia smiling at him. "It's about time you got up," Gray said with a smirk.

"Shut up," He shot back as he stood on his feet. A large grin on his face "You wanna fight"

"You're telling me you woke up just to pick a fight with me!" A smirk returned on his face "Come on then punk" Gray pulled his hand back about to release some magic until a loud voice boomed throughout the room

"Enough!" Erza was glaring at them and they immediately retracted their attacks. "You're acting lively just as ever."

"Hell ya," Natsu said as he gave a more confident stance. "I'm all fired up." They laughed at Natsu's recklessness before they got cold feet. Natsu, feeling the tension, reached up to his scarf that was on his arm but didn't feel anything. He looked down in hopes to find his scarf but to no avail. "Igneel's scarf?" He was beginning to panic at losing the thing his father had left him.

"What Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Where's my scarf?"

"... Zeref has it," Juvia said after a long silence.

Natsu quickly got up and wasted no time tracking Zeref's scent. He stormed out of the room. Flames engulfed him at the thought of one of his precious belongings being stolen from him. He heard his friends calling out to him as he descended the stairs. Then he caught sight of him. Was this really him?

"Zeref?" His voice was shaking as he fell to his knees.

The Fairy Tail members had finally caught up to him and stared at Natsu's actions in disbelief. "Natsu… don't get near him." That was Lucy's voice but he ignored her as he tried to get closer to Zeref.

Zeref hadn't looked up. His body was bloody and pale. His hair was just as neatly hanging in his face and he was sitting with his legs crossed. His robes were tattered and ripped. His arms outstretched a bit as cuffs were tightly clasped on his wrists. Small chains connected his wrist with the wall. His wrists were bruised almost as if he had been struggling for eternity. His legs also had cuffs around his ankles but the chains led to the floor securing him in place. His neck seemed to have the same cuff and chain connecting to the wall but he could not see with his head down.

"Zeref?!" Natsu said again loud enough for Zeref to hear. He looked up slowly and met Natsu's eyes. After a moment of no reaction, he gave a huge smile. One Natsu had never seen plastered on Zeref's face. His head was slightly tilted and he closed his eyes. The smile still showed.

"Well hello… Natsu,"


	3. Broken Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have chapter 2 and 3 one chapter but I decided against it and split them up.

"Zeref what did they do to you?" The Fairy Tail group was shocked by his sudden question. Not only did he care what happened to Zeref but he had also assumed they had done something to him.

"They didn't do anything. I was simply caught up in the war that I may have gotten ahead of myself."

"Natsu," that was Lucy's voice this time "You know we wouldn't do anything so horrible right?"

Natsu was still a little shaken. He didn't understand why they would be so offended so he ignored her question "Zeref where's my scarf?"

His once huge smile shrunk to a sad looking grin. "So that's why you came. Well, it's not like I expected anything more." He pulled out the scarf from the inside of robe and stretched his hand out as much as they should. The bruises on his wrist seemed to get darker as he pushed his hand forward. "Here go on take it. If that's all you care about,"

Natsu still failed to see why Zeref was acting sad around him. Natsu still couldn't reach his scarf so he approached him cautiously. "Natsu…" Happy's concerned voice filled Natsu head with annoyance yet happiness.

"I'll be fine," When he was finally at arms lengths with Zeref he snatched his scarf from his hands. Zeref stared a little in disbelief but his small smile returned once again. Natsu had succeeded to wrap the scarf around his neck and was about to leave but Zeref's voice stopped him.

"You really have forgotten me, haven't you?" Zeref had tears welling up in his eyes as Natsu stood there in silence. "You forgot of your own big brother." Natsu stepped back a little as he looked towards the Fairy tail group. He was about to explain but once again Zeref beat him to it. "You stupid Fairies made him forget about me." Zeref stood up, shaking a little. Memories of his once loving little brother flooded in the back of his eyes until they slipped down his cheeks.

"Natsu you're Zeref's little brother?" That was Gray's voice. He sounded more worried but a hint of anger mixed in.

"I.. I was… I only just found out… I don't even know," Natsu stuttered out the words as he focused back on them. Lucy's eyes were wide and her hands were covering her mouth. Erza's face showed nothing but shock as Juvia stood there only looking at Gray in worry. Happy had flown back a little. He was in shock too. Not because of what Zeref had said, no he already knew that from when Natsu had tried to fight him, but because Zeref said it so suddenly and in front of all of them.

"Natsu did you forget about the promise I made to you?"

That sounded so familiar. It made him sad that he forgot something so important to someone else. He wanted to remember, he really did but he couldn't. "What promise?" He finally asked hoping that it might refresh his memory of his past.

"So you did forget," Zeref sat back down

"Natsu what is he talking about?" Gray asked

"What promise?" Natsu wanted to know what he was talking about.

"Natsu you need to explain this to us," Lucy's small voice echoed in his head. He looked over for a slight second to see Juvia running outside calling for people as Happy chased after her.

"What promise Zeref." He grabbed on to his collar and pulled him closer. Giving a threatening look.

"Natsu you need to explain this. Now." Erza's threatening voice sent shivers down his spine but he didn't react to her.

Instead, he looked at Zeref waiting for an answer. Zeref's cheeks were almost dry and the small smile had once again appeared on his face. He placed both hands on Natsu's cheeks. He flinched at the touch but didn't push him away "Your skin is so hot," Zeref stated as he moved his right hand to Natsu's forehead "And pale. Are you sure you're okay or are you just stressing out? I don't want you getting sick."

"Tell me about the promise." Natsu refused to let it go

"Natsu forget about him for a FEW SECONDS AND ANSWER US!" Gray was beginning to get angrier by the minute.

"You know, when we were kids you used to always get sick easily but a few hours of sleep usually cleared it up."

"Natsu…?" Lucy was about to say something but Natsu looked back at Zeref.

"Tell me about the promise," Zeref smirked and leaned into his ear.

"Just take a little nap, okay? You look really pale."

"No!" Natsu screamed, "Just tell me about the damn promise."

"You don't really have a choice in the matter." Zeref's smirk turned into a soft smile as he snapped his fingers, small amounts of magic leaked out of his body. Natsu seemed shocked at first but he began to relax. His body stiffened as he began to fall. Zeref caught him once again and held him close to his chest. Natsu's eyes were fighting to stay open but something refused to let him stay awake. He heard the Fairy tail group run over to him but he didn't look over. Small droplets of tears fell on his face as he closed his eyes to the sight of Zeref crying.

"Goodnight baby brother."


	4. Now Everybody Knows

Natsu once again awoke in the infirmary. His once huge pain had been minimized to small pricks and he felt much more relaxed. His eyes opened a little as he sat up taking in the view around him. All the living people he had found outside were all gathered around him as if they were expecting him to say something specific.

"Um hey, guys…" He was a little unsure how to confront them.

"So you're Zeref's little brother." Natsu winced at how amused Sting sounded. His face didn't show anything but his voice was seasoned with that emotion. It's not like he could do anything about it. He looked down at his hands as he tried to find words to say. "Damn I can't believe us dragon slayer are so old. Wonder why they choose us though?"

"Happy said that we were orphans if I remember correctly." Rogue cut in.

"Ya, but I meant us specifically. I wish I could have asked Weisslogia about it." He looked at a mirror in front of him and smirked. "I think I aged pretty well." He said with a chuckle.

"Hey stop," Rogue cut in. Natsu saw Lector and Fro hiding behind their rightful owner.

"I'll explain everything so just-"

"You don't need to," Gray's voice broke into Natsu's sentence. "So you're E.N.D.?" He gave a scowled look at him. Natsu was taken back at the sudden remark. How did they know? He looked around in desperation until he saw Happy flying just a few feet away.

"You told them everything, didn't you?" Happy gave a sad look as Natsu stared at him already knowing the answer.

"So it's true?" Erza's dark face looked over him as if he was an enemy. He looked around to find everyone either shocked, scared or not there. He dropped his head as he tried to explain.

"Well, Zeref might be lying," He said a small scent of hopefulness dripping on his words.

"Ya right," Those words made Natsu physically flinch as he looked back at Gray. "Why would someone as powerful as him make up a lie like that?" Gray grabbed him by the collar and stared at him with angry eyes.

"Let go!" Natsu didn't want to hit him because that would only make him look worse but why were they making a big deal out of this? It's not like he could do anything about it.

"You've been pretending to be human this entire time?!" Gray ignored his last comment as Natsu got mad. Ignoring the other's he covered his fist in fire and threw a punch. Gray managed to dodge but looked in shock as he stared back at Natsu.

He was angry but tears streamed down his face. The tears were a mix of anger and sadness. "I'm not a demon." His voice was stern and clear "Why do you guy's think I'm any different? Just because you think you know something you assume I'm evil but I'm the same as I ever was."

He saw a few people smirk at his confidence but Gray still looked mad. "That's enough," Makarov's voice cut through the silence as they looked at him. "Natsu's the same as he was before."

"Easy for you to say Old man," He ignored what they called him and let Jet and Droy continue talking. "You're strong. You can defend yourself but what if he goes crazy and attacks us." Levy shot them a look but they didn't see. "Besides you already knew so of course you wouldn't be surprised."

Natsu stared at them for a while until they noticed what they let slip. "Hold on you knew?" Before Makarov could answer Natsu stood up "You knew this whole time but you didn't tell me until now?" He thought a little. Igneel also knew so should he really be mad at him?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped a little as he looked up to see Lucy. "I for one agree with you." He smiled

"Lucy… thank you,"

She smiled, looking back at the others. "You should all act the same. Natsu is still Natsu. No matter what happened or what is revealed. He is our friend, no matter what."

They all looked uncertain until they heard footsteps "Yo," Gajeel walked in. Bandages were littered around his body. "Heard Salamander was awake. So tell me are you really a demon or was that cat just spreading lies?" When Natsu didn't answer he smirked knowing the answer. "Damn just your the luck,"

"How the hell is that lucky?!" Natsu was shocked as he screamed those words.

"I never said it was good luck," Gajeel retorted "But I still don't think it's bad luck."

"What do you mean?" Natsu said cautiously

"If the story the cat told was true then you died," Gajeel stated with barely any emotion in his voice. Natsu stared a little confused, wondering where Gajeel was going with this. "That means that Zeref over there cared enough to waste his time reviving you."

"Waste his time?" Natsu was somewhat offended by that comment but let Gajeel finish.

"He gave you to your dragon, Igneel, if I remembered his name correctly, and let you have a real family until he got to see you again."

"What's your point?" Natsu snarled out

"My point is that unlike all of us, dragon slayers, and most of Fairy tail," he mumbled that last part "You still have a family to go back too. A caring one at that,"

"How exactly do you know that he's caring about me? For all I know he should have only revived me to create END again."

"Salamander you really are a dumbass," before Natsu should get angry he added, "Open your ears and listen." Natsu was confused but he focused on listening. So did the other dragon slayer. It was faint but Natsu could hear it. The distant sound of someone weeping.

"Zeref…?"

"He's been like that ever since we took you from him. That's your family crying. Crying for you might I add. You shouldn't take it for granted." There was silence from not only Natsu but from everyone at the guild. Natsu let his head drop from both sadness and because he was ashamed of himself. "Well anyway," Gajeel broke the silence again. "I'm going to go train so I can beat your ass if you ever become a demon,"

Natsu let out a small chuckle "With or without me being a demon, I could still kick your ass easily,"

"Ya right," With that he walked off. Levy gave a wave at Natsu and a warm smile before following after him.

"Natsu-"

"Hey if you don't mind Lucy, I'm really tired so can I just rest up for a bit? Alone?" He added quickly. Grey and a few others looked like they were about to protest but Lucy pushed them all out the door.

"Feel better soon okay Natsu," Lucy said before closing the door.

"Ya, I'll try." He said to himself.

He leaned his head against the pillow and allowed his eyes to close. He focused on the distant sound of crying. It made him cry as well at the thought of anyone weeping this hard. Zeref couldn't possibly care about him, could he? Finally, he cried himself to sleep the last sound he heard was the sadness dying down in the crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last one I just wanted to edit. I do plan on posting the rest of the story maybe tonight and just do some last minute editing or get rid of things that seem unnecessary or necessary for me. Who know?


	5. Selfishness

The next day he was left alone. Not many people wanted to talk to him considering everything that was going on. He avoided the people that did want to talk because he knew that it would probably cause them trouble too or they would probably ask him a question that he didn't want to answer. They drifted apart. Natsu didn't blame them though. He didn't blame Zeref either because he knew Zeref only wanted his little brother back. Natsu tried many different spells and things so that he could be able to remember but to no avail. Levy and Lucy would help look up spells that would at least help a little. But Natsu couldn't remember. Not his past, not his family, and not his brother. He also asked Mavis but she didn't seem to know anything other than what he already knew

As he drifted apart from Fairy Tail, the place that he once called home was now foreign to him. Many tried to approach his now depressed looking demeanor but were either pushed away by him or their own fear.

A couple of days later the citizens of Fiore began to come back. The other mages went back to their own guild. Magnolia was just as populated as it ever was. People helped out with the repairs and Fairy Tail was standing tall. They were kept in the dark about Zeref, Natsu, and END, for obvious reasons.

The citizens still saw Natsu as the fire mage Salamander and despite Fairy Tail Natsu was happy that they did. He didn't like going into town though. He would probably just be nagged about leaving abruptly by Lucy. She was still there with him and so was Happy but the others were turning somewhat distant. The other guilds were afraid too with the exception of Sabertooth considering they had their own dragon slayers.

"Hey Natsu," Natsu turned to look at Lucy. Lisanna was behind her as well and Happy was flying next to a seemingly angry Gray. Most of Fairy Tail was out trying to make money with different jobs.

"Uh, ya Lucy?" Natsu didn't really know how to react to the sight before him. Gray and Lisanna usually avoided him. Lucy and Happy had stuck around but they have become distant since Natsu's refusal to talk about the topic that he was END and Zeref's little brother.

"Well, we were just with Zeref-"

"You were with Zeref?" Natsu didn't think that Fairy Tail would get near him. He was the reason some of their family and friends were dead after all. Zeref had been in that cell for about a week and Natsu had completely avoided going near it. He felt bad that he was avoiding it but he was more scared of what else Zeref might tell him.

"Yes we were with him and we talked," She wanted to go on but something stopped her.

"Talked about what?" He spoke slowly. Natsu didn't realize he was smiling until they smiled back. Natsu didn't know why but he was happy. Happy that they still hadn't forgotten about him and that Zeref was still okay.

"Well… Gray, I think you should take it from here."

Gray gritted his teeth and stepped forward. He avoided eye contact with Natsu instead just looking at the roof. "We talked about you." Before Natsu could ask anything else Gray finally made eye contact. "Tell me, are you really that bastard who created Tartaros?"

Natsu shook his head slowly while avoiding Gray's eyes this time. "You probably don't believe me but I didn't create them. I'm not a demon and I don't feel any different from a human." Gray didn't answer. "Anyway, why were you talking about me?"

"We were just asking questions about you," Lucy said. "We wanted to learn more about your past." Natsu stared at her with big eyes. His past? He wanted to remember but he never had the gut to face Zeref and ask him himself about his past.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he refused to talk to us about such an important topic." Lisanna looked at him and gave a faint smile. "He also said, 'I'll only speak to Natsu about his past.'" She said while trying to mimic Zeref's voice. Natsu chuckled a little at Lisanna childish manner. He took a moment to process the information but finally sighed.

"I don't think I can talk about him with this."

They were brought back because of shock, "Why not?" Gray asked

Natsu didn't answer as he looked away "It was fun talking to you guys again," He began to walk away.

"Natsu stop!" He turned around again only to be caught off balance by Happy's hug. "You can't keep ignoring us," he wept in a shaky voice.

"Happy… you know-,"

"Stop," Happy broke in "You're just being selfish."

"Happy stop. If he doesn't want to talk then-"

"No Gray," Lucy voice was soft "Let them speak,"

"Natsu you're only thinking about yourself." Happy continued "I know you feel like you're not human anymore but that doesn't matter. Why are you being so selfish?"

"Selfish?" Natsu thought for a while "I don't want you to be in trouble just because of me."

"Who ever said you were ever troubling us?" Happy said. "It troubles us more that you are ignoring your friends. I know it scares you to talk about Zeref but just hear him out. It might put some closure to your past. We all know how much you want to figure that out."

Natsu looked at the floor. "But what if he tells me something even worse. I want to see if he really is my family before I go accepting him."

"And if he's not?" Lisanna asked "He obviously cares about you. Who cares if he's part of your biological family or not. We're family too aren't we?" Natsu was silent for a little

"Yes, you are." Natsu said with a huge smile "All of Fairy Tail is my family."

"Exactly so why are you ignoring the members of your family? Both us and Zeref."

"Zeref wants his little brother back," Natsu stated "And I know I'm not that. I've changed and I can't even remember him past the time in Tenrou Island. He always looks like he's hurt around me. Like I bring back some bad memories. Maybe that's it or he knows deep down that I probably will never remember him. Also, I don't want any of you to be afraid just because I'm E.N.D."

"You really are an idiot," Gray said putting an arm around Natsu shoulder.

"We don't care about that kind of thing." Happy added, "We are all family no matter if you're human."

"Ya just look at Erza and Mira," Lucy said, "Both demons if I ever saw one." Natsu laughed at Lucy's joke.

"I guess I am being selfish."

"Yes," They all said in unison "Yes you are"

Natsu laughed lightly "All this talk about selfishness has made me hungry." Happy stated, "Natsu want to go fishing for real fish later."

"Yeah, I guess we need to catch up."

"Aye sir… Wait was that a pun?"

"Alright, then I'll go see him." With that Natsu walked off contemplating what he should ask Zeref. He went down the stairs and saw him silently reading something. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.


	6. The Questions of a Teddy Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got a little ahead of myself when writing this. I really wanted Natsu and Zeref to talk about the war, Zeref's immortality, and Natsu's past though. I don't know why I chose a teddy bear (Probably because I have a teddy bear that I have had since I was born). I really hope you like this chapter.

Natsu cleared his throat in order to get Zeref's attention as he walked towards the cell. He looked up from the thing he was reading and looked a bit surprised as Natsu got closer.

"Um… hey Zeref," Natsu said while scratching the back of his head, trying to figure out something to talk about.

"Hello Natsu," Zeref looked up with tired eyes. A smile was spread on his face. Natsu heard that Zeref had refused to eat and that he wouldn't talk to anyone. Seeing him now he could tell that those weren't just rumors. He was rather skinny and his face was pale.

"You know you really should eat," Natsu said hoping to not be so insensitive.

"I haven't seen you in a week and that's the first thing you say to me?" Zeref laughed out. It just dawned on Natsu that he had never heard Zeref's laugh. His laugh was foreign yet so familiar. It was smooth and full of meaning. His smile seemed to get a bit bigger. Before Natsu could say anything Zeref beat him to the punch. "It's not like I'll die if I don't eat so I'll be okay,"

Natsu began to sulk. "Just because you don't die doesn't mean that you don't need food. You need energy."

"For what?" Zeref retorted "So I can sit in this cell." Natsu didn't answer. Zeref sat the thing that he was reading next to his side and looked up at Natsu without saying a word.

"Tell me Zeref," Natsu began as Zeref focused his attention on what Natsu was about to say. "Do you still want to die?"

"I've been alive for a long time." Zeref stated with his head down "I've seen so many things pass and go. I can't really call my life a 'Life' since I don't die. My life is meaningless. And just like that, I see the beauty of dying. It never changes. Everyone dies but I'm just here. Not aging. Not changing. Not important. You realize how frustrating it is? Even when I find something I love it dies. I chose to love and lose knowing well that they'll die but I can't stop myself. All because of this curse of contradiction"

"Contradiction huh," Natsu slowly said processing what he had heard "When you say 'love' do you mean Mavis?" He looked at Natsu for a little but didn't answer.

"I mean all living things."

"It's a yes or no question," Natsu stated, "Do you still love her?" He didn't answer but after a while, his smile grew just a tiny bit bigger.

"Yes, I suppose so." Natsu though for a little thinking of every possible way to respond. Mavis's illusion was still here. Good thing she wasn't down here. "I missed all your random questions Natsu."

"What do you mean?" Natsu said focusing back on Zeref.

"When we were kids you used to ask me question after question. I found it annoying back then but know I find it relieving that you haven't changed. But at the same time, you're asking me more mature questions and taking my answer's seriously which proves that you really have grown."

Natsu retracted a little. To say that so suddenly was startling. He stared at the ceiling as he thought of how to respond. He saw that in the corner of his eyes. Zeref was staring at him with a sweet smile plastered on his face. "Natsu~" Zeref sang to snap him out of his thought's. Natsu looked over and saw Zeref chuckling under his breath.

"Why did you bring me back to life?" Natsu finally said.

"Deep down I believed I could bring you back to this world," Zeref said after a while.

"But why did you want to?"

"There was still a part of me that wanted and hoped for you to stay by my side," Natsu didn't say anything. "I didn't want you to leave me behind and I didn't want to let you go. You are my little brother and I cared for you."

"...'Cared'," Natsu mimicked after a while "So you don't anymore?"

"Of course I do but…" Zeref thought for a little. "It's different now. We have both changed. You can't even remember me."

"Can I ask you something," Natsu said

Zeref laughed again "You've been asking me non-stop questions since you came down here and you're just now asking if you have permission?"

"Good point so I'll just say it." Natsu said, "Tell me do you still feel that life is important?"

"Not as much as I used too," Zeref said almost immediately.

"Why exactly did you start a war?"

"Annihilation," Zeref corrected "I just thought of it as a game. And in that game, I found fun and excitement that I hadn't felt in a long time."

"That's an idiotic reason," Natsu said clearly angry. "You killed a ton of my friends and innocent people just so you could be excited?!"

"Yes," Zeref said clearly "It was wrong of me to do in your morality but I hope you can forgive me."

"When you walk by a mirror do you forgive yourself?" Zeref seemed to wince a little "Do you hold your head high at the sight of yourself and act proud of what you did?" He didn't answer but Natsu already knew the answer. "I understand that you didn't choose to love and then lose but you caused a whole war! Did you really deserve to be the one alive in the place of some of my friends?"

"No, I didn't."

"You're more selfish than me,"

Zeref stayed quiet. His cheeks lifted up a bit a smile was neatly lifted on his face. It was deathly quiet. No one spoke, all that was heard was the few people that were up in the guild. There was no sound to hide behind so the awkwardness was clearly present. They stared at each other waiting for someone to say something. The quietness was violent considering it was hurting both Natsu and Zeref.

"Come here Natsu," Zeref said as he motioned his hand for him to come closer. Natsu cringed at how loud the chains were around his wrists but got up and walked towards the cell door. He creaked it open until he slipped through it, quickly closing it behind him. He wasn't afraid that Zeref was going to escape because he could have done that awhile back but didn't. He also was restrained with chains made of magic seal stone so he couldn't use magic.

He got close to Zeref and sat down in front of him. Crossing his legs he waited for what Zeref was about to say. Except he didn't hear anything. All he saw was Zeref lunge towards him in an awkward hug. Natsu stiffened as Zeref's face was crushed up against Natsu chest and his arms were wrapped around Natsu's back.

Natsu was at a complete loss for words. To have hugged him so suddenly he was taken back. And to add to that, he hugged differently. "Even if you can't remember me," He whispered "I'll always be here for you. Even though we both have changed I'll always be your big brother and you'll always be my little brother no matter what you think of me as."

Natsu pulled out of the hug. He was sad to think that he caused someone a lot of pain. "Why do you call me that?" Natsu asked a little irritated.

"Because that's what you are to me no matter what happened."

"What exactly did happen?" Natsu said going back to the original topic that he was supposed to talk about. "What was I like in the past?"

"I can not tell you." Zeref stated calmly a small comforting smile on his face.

"What? What do you mean? You said that you would tell me about my past so why are you refusing now?"

"I didn't say that," Zeref said as he closed his eyes and remembered his words. "I said I would speak of it, not tell you your whole life story."

"Why? Why can't you just tell? I've been trying to remember this entire week and you're not making it any easier."

"If I were to tell you then you would only remember what I told you and not the actual events. I want you to remember your memories as memories and not of a story that I tell you."

Natsu sighed but understood what Zeref was asking. "Could you at least give me or tell me something that might help me with my memory?"

Zeref hesitated for a little. Then he sighed to himself before going into his worn out clothes. He pulled out something, just staring at it for a while before he hugged it tightly as if not wanting to let it go. Finally, he stretched out his hand as an invitation for Natsu to take it. He took it reluctantly and stared at it for a while. Natsu could tell what it was but he had never seen anything like it. "A bear?"

"Ya, A teddy bear."

"Why'd you give me this?"

"Our mother made it. It used to be yours but I have been holding on to it for a while."

"A while?" Natsu asked surprised "You've been holding this for over four hundred years? No wonder it looks so worn down."

"Ya," Zeref said with a small laugh "It has been through a lot but it's still yours."

Natsu looked down at the small bear. It had short stubby fur but it was still soft. It had a sewn on mouth that looked like in upside down Y but the bear's right buttoned eye was staring at nothing. The left eye must have fallen off because in it's place was a giant X-shaped stitch. It had a small stub of a tail. All the limbs seemed to be fine other than the fact that they were ripped a little. The most beautiful piece was that a dragon was stitched around it. It laid its head on the bear's shoulder, making it go around its neck and wrapping around the body. It finally ended with a wrap of its right leg. He traced a finger over the stitching and gasped out.

He saw a field full of grass. His much smaller finger that was covered in bandages were tracing the dragon's body just like he was doing a couple of moment's ago. The bear was in much better condition. With no rip or tears and both eyes. Its fur was soft and the stitching was clear. "They can't all be bad, right big brother?"

The younger version of Natsu looked up only to see a much younger Zeref staring back at him. He looked sad and was covered in bandages too. Younger Zeref looked up and opened his mouth but instead of saying something the memory began to turn blurry. Which was shocking considering they were very vivid just a moment ago. Everything was black and he blinked a couple of time to focus his sight.

Natsu looked around and stared at the normal Zeref. "What was that?"

"I did not see what you saw but by how you're looking at me I presume that you got a memory back?"

Natsu nodded warily. "Ya but all I saw was a field and I heard a younger me saying 'They can't all be bad?'" Natsu didn't say the part where he had called Zeref his Older brother. He felt like it would cause more problems.

Zeref looked really sad and almost scared before he regained his calm demeanor. "So you got that day?"

"Ya…" Natsu said, unsure of what he should say next. "How old were we when I died?" Natsu asked. He could see Zeref smirk because he referred to them as 'we'.

"I was about six and you were about three or four. I can't really remember it properly. Age isn't all that important to me," Natsu looked down at the bear and tightened his hold on it.

He was about to say something else but was interrupted by his stomach growling. He laughed nervously "Sorry, guess I'm hungry." Zeref laughed too.

"That's alright." He reassured with a smile "You can go, I'll be okay alone."

Natsu stood up holding onto the bear in one hand he used the other to use his fire. He made the flames go around the chains and they began to melt off. He left the cuffs there so he couldn't use any magic. Zeref's face was full of shock as he looked down at his now free hands. "I can't leave you alone." Natsu stated "I left you alone once and you revived me, went insane, expected me to kill you, and started a war. I pretty sure you won't be okay alone anymore. And besides, you look more hungry than me." Zeref smiled a little as a few tears fell down his face. "Wo-wow, Don't cry!" Natsu said nervously.

"Thank you," He said in a small voice "I really did miss you,"

"Ya all right but we're going to have to go to town and buy something to eat considering I can't cook." He grabbed Zeref's hand and half dragged half led him upstairs. He approached the door but stopped at the thought of Fairy Tail reacting to the prisoner out. Not many were there so it was probably not going to be that bad. Well, at least he hoped it would be so bad. Natsu took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he opened the door. He dragged Zeref by the hand through the door and hoped for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Our Broken Family

When Natsu walked out the first thing he did was look around to see how many people were here. Not many, he sighed in relief. He was greeted by Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Lisanna first. They asked him a lot of questions at the same time so they got mixed together. All of them were on the line of, 'So did he tell you anything' or 'How did it go'.

Natsu was going to answer but he noticed that they had stepped back. They spotted Zeref and all of them prepared a magic attack. "What is he doing here?!" Gray yelled. That caused the people that were here to look over. Natsu saw faces that were mixed with fear, worry, and anger. They all got up, ready to fight. Some of them were caught off guard so they didn't move.

Natsu didn't know what to do at this point. They were circling around them, mostly Zeref, ready to attack. The Fairy Tail group was shouting questions at them that neither Zeref or Natsu could make out. Natsu instinctively pushed Zeref behind him so that no one could see him. He didn't want to make matters worse so he waited till most of them calmed down before talking.

"Calm down," Natsu said, "We're only going to-"

"Master, come down right now."

Natsu didn't know where Makarov was but he guessed he was on the second floor. He didn't want him to get involved so he tried to calm them down once again. "Listen," He desperately said "He can't even use his magic. Look," Natsu pulled Zeref's wrist so the cuff showed more clearly. Some of the Fairy Tail members retracted but some stayed in their fighting stance.

Zeref, rather gently, pulled his hand away from Natsu grasp. He began to walk slowly approaching the people surrounding him. He stepped forward with a small sigh. "We don't have time for this. Natsu just ignore them so we can go."

"Zeref no," Natsu said trying to argue as he walked next to Zeref "We have to make them trust you."

"Like we could ever trust a demon like that," Natsu turned around to see a couple people coming near him with a rather angry look plastered on their face. More shouts began to escalate throughout the crowd. Zeref finally made it in front of the few people.

He couldn't just push through so he stood there a while before muttering a single word. "Move," It wasn't a question it was clearly a demand. The Fairy Tail group felt threatened to look at Zeref's now red eyes.

They didn't move but they stood back a little. They called for Makarov again and this time they actually got an answer. Natsu tried to protest but they managed to make him come downstairs. He stood there staring at Zeref for a while before giving a disgusted look.

"What are you doing to my children?" Fairy Tail was still tense because they knew that Makarov couldn't beat Zeref but they relaxed a little knowing he was here.

"Just telling them to move," Zeref said with a small smile. His voice showed a hint of amusement "Unless they decide to stay in their place. That would cause more damage to both them and this filthy guild." Makarov gritted his teeth as Zeref's smile got a slightly bit bigger.

Natsu jumped in between them. Hoping that they did not start a fight. "Calm down," Natsu said while holding his hands out. "You're going to ruin the guild and besides we'll be fine. We're just going to go and eat,"

"Natsu, move out of the way," Makarov's voice was stern and intimidating but Natsu held his ground.

"Come on Gramps," Natsu said trying to lighten the mood "I promise we won't do anything bad."

"You shouldn't have to promise anything," Zeref cut in "You shouldn't waste your promises like this. They obviously don't trust you so why promise them anything."

"Zeref really?" Natsu said a little aggravated that everyone was always interrupting him "I'm trying to get everyone to at least trust you a little but you keep digging yourself in deeper. You must care even a little that you're going to ruin my home."

Zeref let out a chuckle "It's either I care deeply or I do not care at all; there is no in-between. And in this case, I don't care at all about this stupid place."

"Hey don't call the guild stupid," Lucy broke in "This is the place that some of us consider our only home. Why do you hate it so much?"

"What can I say," He said with an angry looking shrug "I don't like filthy fairies,"

He spat out those words as all the Fairy Tail members looked even angrier if that was possible. "Zeref stop," Natsu warned

"Natsu get out of my way," Makarov said as he made his arm larger. He was about to push Natsu out of the way but Zeref got in front of him. He completely stopped his now huge arm with a small but sinister looking smile.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't hurt my little brother," they were glaring at each other. Both ready to attack if necessary. Natsu didn't want to start a fight between them.

"Can you guys just shut up and let me talk," Natsu stomped his leg as a few flames curled around him and rippled the flames around himself.

"There's nothing to talk about," Black magic seemed to leak out of his words.

Natsu covered his fist with fire and punched Zeref in the back of the head. Not with all his strength but not with only just a little. His head jolted forwards as he started rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Natsu with an annoyed look on his face as all the other magic got sucked back into his body. The members of the guild stared at him in shock at just hitting Zeref.

"You guys need to listen to me!" He moved his attention back to Zeref "And you need to stop arguing and picking fights with my family."

"But I'm the only family you have."

"You weren't there for more than half my life!" Natsu sighed when he noticed the hurt look escalating on Zeref's face and his eyes turning glassy. He put a hand on Zeref's shoulder as he looked at the floor. "Look, I do accept that you're my family and I would gladly welcome you if you haven't done such bad things."

"I understand that but-"

"No I don't think you do Zeref," Natsu looked around the guild members faces "Like I was saying, I can never forgive you for what you did to my friends or my family," Zeref looked at the floor again. "Even so, I want us to become family. Just like I consider everyone here family. But I don't want two separate ones I just want one huge family who cares for each other."

Zeref looked up a bit in surprise "You don't expect them to be my family right?"

"Even if they won't think of you the same way I want you to at least try to make amends. And don't go starting fights only I can do that. You're in enough trouble as it is,"

Zeref sighed as he wiped his face "Fine," he said a little bit angry "I'll play along with the fairies. But can we please just get out of this stupid guild"

"I guess that's the best I'll get out of you so thank you," Natsu said relieved that he had stopped a fight. "Anyway, gramps we're going to be going now." He heard Makarov let out a small huff but he didn't object.

"Natsu…" He heard Happy calling him so he ran over there.

"Hey Happy," He said with a bit awkwardness "Guess our fishing trip got put on hold so you want to come with us and eat."

"Aye sir," He said cautiously as he floated next to him. Natsu looked back at Lisanna, Gray, and Lucy.

"You guys want to come too?"

"N-no" Lisanna whimpered out, answering for all three of them through a smile. "Thanks though."

"Oh, Lucy can you hang on to this for me," Natsu said as he threw the teddy bear in the air. Lucy caught it but she looked a bit surprised

"What is this?"

"A teddy bear," Natsu confirmed "I don't want to carry it around while I'm walking around town so take good care of it for me. Thanks."

"Hey wait," Lucy shouted back "I never agreed to-" She didn't finish her sentence because she knew that Natsu wasn't listening to her anyway. They walked out of the guild and closed the doors behind them, well, Zeref closed the doors.

Once they walked far enough, where even Natsu's advanced hearing wouldn't hear them, they began to bicker and argue about Zeref being out.

"He was going to get out of the cell sooner or later we might as well come to terms with it," Mavis said as she floated down out of the ceiling. She had been listening in on the conversation.

"But First Master,"

"Enough we will not talk about this topic any longer." With that Mavis and Makarov got up and left upstairs once more.

"That idiot Natsu," Gray said as he walked off, Juvia followed after him.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Lucy looked down at the bear that was still in her hands "It's so worn out." She saw all the detail they put into it and how beat up it was. She then wondered if she could do anything to fix the poor beaten up bear. With a smile, she left for her house.

Back at the town Natsu and Zeref were sitting near the road on some soft grass. Natsu had his eyes closed as he was listening to Fairy Tail. They were now open and staring at Zeref who was sitting next to him. "I guess it'll take some time for you to rub off on them."

"It's not like I expected them to," Zeref sighed

"You should try harder," Zeref didn't reply "Mavis was there too, you know."

"Yes," Zeref said "I could sense that she was there. By the way, when is your cat coming back."

"First off," Natsu said a little irritated "Don't call him my cat he is himself. He's my best friend, not my pet so call him Happy. And second, he's looking for a restaurant so we can eat. With all the repairs going on I don't know which ones are open or not."

"Ah, I see," as if on cue Happy flew in.

"Natsu I found a restaurant but it's not open until another hour." Natsu groaned

"An hour huh," He looked over a Zeref focusing on his beaten and torn clothes "Maybe we should buy you some new clothes. I just got back from a job so I have enough money to spare."

"All right then but I feel like I'm going to get lost and Fairy Tail might not want me wondering around with civilians around."

"You'll be fine," Natsu said "Come on Happy we're going. And besides, no one knows you, so as long as you don't cause a disruption then they shouldn't bother you."

"I still don't think this is a good idea,"

"Stop being so uptight and let's go," He began to walk off and Zeref followed. "I promise I won't let Fairy Tail harass you." With that, he walked off.

Zeref shifter around in his feet. Although he liked that Natsu had come to care for him, he felt like that promise was a bit much.

He sighed and followed after Natsu, feeling as if he just wasted a promise on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit tricky to write but I like how it turned out. Thanks for reading!


	8. New Clothes and a bit of Sake

Natsu was dragging Zeref all throughout the town looking for someone who was willing to sell or even make some new clothes. The towns was a bit different considering all the construction but mostly everything was in their proper place. Natsu had missed walking around the town. At least they didn't see him any differently. They finally found a place where they would take Zeref's measurements and make new clothes for him. They said they would finished making the outfit as quickly as possible so Natsu thanked them and waited by making small talk with Zeref, Happy, and wandering citizens. Happy soon left to wander around but Natsu stayed with Zeref at the shop.

"Zeref this is so boring," Natsu said as he looked at Zeref who was reading the same thing he was reading just earlier.

Zeref laughed. "And what do you want me to do about that?"

"I don't know. Entertain me."

"By doing what?"

"I don't know," Natsu groaned as he laid on the floor "Anything."

"Then let's talk."

"About what?"

"Anything," Zeref parroted.

"What're you reading?" Natsu said as he looked at the page that was opened

"I'm not reading anything, more like remembering a few things." Natsu looked at the page. At the top of the page was written the word LAKE. Right under that word was a drawn picture of a lake. It was poorly drawn like a child drew them… Wait? Zeref laughed under his breath seeing the shock on Natsu face. "Yup you drew these. Like I said, you didn't make a single attempt to learn how to read or write. I would write the word and read it out loud so you could see what sound it made. I would ask you to rewrite the word under it but while I wasn't looking you would just draw a picture." He laughed a painful laugh full of sadness. Natsu wanted to say that he remembered but in all honesty, he didn't. Not one thing he said rung a bell.

Zeref turned the page to see a bigger word this time. FAMILY. Under it was a picture of a stick figure like mother and father. The dad with short spiky pink hair; the mother with straight black hair. Next to them were two smaller looking people with black and pink hair.

"Is that us?" Natsu wondered "Before everything?"

"Yeah, You used to be so much trouble even before you were grown." Zeref ruffled Natsu's hair. "I like you like this, though, more mature. It suits you. Even if you are still childish."

"How the hell do you even keep things after more than 400 years anyway?!"

"This is very precious to me." Zeref said softly "I used to look at the picture over and over when I was alone and you were gone. They didn't show me anything new but I loved to see the picture you drew."

"This is too much to process," Natsu said as he laid down on the ground. Zeref, using the little magic he could because of the cuffs, picked Natsu up and sat him down.

"Don't lay down on the hard floor or you'll start to have back problems."

"Yeah right, I'll be fine."

"No, stand up or at least sit up straight," Natsu sat up as told and started at the book. He wanted to ask for it so he could try to remember but he didn't. He knew that Zeref cared a lot for that little book and it was his so Natsu didn't want to seem spoiled.

"Alright they're all done," Natsu was lying on the ground bored out of his mind but once he heard those words he pushed Zeref to hurry up and change. Once he got the newly made clothes Zeref changed and examined himself in the mirror hanging near the exit. He was dressed in an elegant yet simple robe. He was wearing a long white frock-coat with black strips across the edges and the upper part of his arms. The sleeves were rather long and began to flare outwards the closer they got to his wrists so the cuffs were clearly hidden. His hands were hidden in the sleeves as well but Zeref didn't really mind it. The standing collar was long but not as long as his past outfits. There were large decorated buckles closing the front of his coat. His chest still showed a little too so his normal necklace was clearly visible. To tie it all together he wore some black pants with his normal black shoes.

"You were wearing black when you came in so I thought you would look much better in light clothes. It seems I was right." said the lady who made the clothes.

"Wow, you did pretty well making these," Natsu said as he wrapped an arm around Zeref's shoulder.

"Thanks for the clothes Natsu," He said as he hugged him the awkward way he did before. With his arms wrapped around Natsu and his face on his chest. Natsu pulled away and looked back at the lady. "Anyway, how much is it?"

"You can have it for free." the lady began as she looked at Natsu's Fairy Tail mark. "You were the one who saved my little shop and the place I call home."

"Really?" Natsu said with a huge smile. When she nodded Natsu hugged her. "Thanks, lady, you're the best. Happy?!" Natsu called as he came outside. A few moment later Happy flew by and looked at Zeref.

"Wow, nice clothes and since you're finally done let's go eat. Follow me." He flew off as Natsu and Zeref followed after him.

They made it to a somewhat large building that was a bit busy. It had only been open for about thirty minutes yet a lot of people already came. They sat down at a nearby table. A waitress came over and Natsu ordered as much food as he could afford. Setting the food down she gave a small bow and walked off. Zeref ate one plate at a time but Natsu and Happy grabbed variations of different foods from all the plates on the table. Once all three of them were done Natsu patted his stomach and burped as a sign of satisfaction.

Before they left, however, a very shy looking waitress came over. "Um, are you from Fairy Tail."

Natsu looked up surprised "Yup but we're already leaving so…"

"No!" She said rather loudly. Zeref looked over at her as well "You saved our home."

"Well this is our home too so we couldn't just let it unravel," Natsu stated.

"Yes I realize that but as a token of our appreciation please take this." She set two cups in front of Zeref and Natsu. Then shoved a bottle in Natsu's hand and proceeded to run off.

Natsu looked down at the bottle "Sake?" He thought for a little before opening it and pouring some for himself.

"Natsu I really don't think you should drink anything." Zeref said a little concerned.

"Don't worry about it I don't get drunk easily. I don't want to just leave while putting their gift to waste. That would be rude if they thought that we didn't like it. You want some?" Before Zeref could answer he poured him a cup.

"Aw, this is no fair." Happy whined as he flew above them. "They didn't give me a cup."

"I think you'll be fine without sake, little buddy." Natsu began to drink little by little not liking the taste. He looked over at Zeref who was gulping it down so he could get it over with. "Geez, you want more?" Like before, he didn't wait for Zeref to answer before pouring him some more.

"Natsu I really don't like stuff like this," Zeref said as he swirled the drink in his cup.

Natsu wasn't paying attention though so Zeref just focussed back on the cup. This time he drank it slowly making sure not to gulp it down because that had hurt his chest. Natsu had poured himself another cup and refilled Zeref's. Once Natsu was done with that one he looked over at Zeref. His head was down on the table and his cup was empty. Natsu looked at him with confusion.

"Hey Zeref, are you a lightweight?" Zeref didn't reply. All Natsu heard was the small sound of his humming. Natsu knew he didn't know this song but he began to hum along as if he heard it a thousand times. Maybe he could take advantage of this not thinking straight Zeref.

"Hey, Zeref do you love me?" He said wanting to test how he reacted. If he was sober enough he would probably reply simply.

Zeref's head jolted up as he looked at Natsu. His face was red and he had a huge smile. "Yes! I love you very much Natsu!" He said a little too loudly as a few other people looked over. "You're the best brother ever!" Yup, he was drunk. Happy laughed a little.

"Since I'm such a great brother, would you tell me where the book of E.N.D is?" He said testing his accuracy.

"I have it, duh," Okay so he wasn't drunk enough to the point where he didn't answer truthfully and accurately but was drunk enough that he didn't think through what he was giving away.

"Do you like human life Zeref?"

"Not really," He said as he reached out and grabbed the sake bottle. "I see no point in it.*hic* They're just puppet put together with string. Some are stronger than others while some are weaker. If you pull the right string then they completely unravel."

"Do you like Fairy Tail?"

"They're powerful so maybe if you fail they could kill me instead," Zeref said sounding a little too excited. "I don't particularly *hic* like them, though."

Now Natsu wanted to ask his last question before leaving "Zeref what was our family like?"

Zeref stopped drinking from the bottle and looked up a little hurt and scared. Memories were triggered of his parents. How his father had a short temper and would take it out on them. How his mother used to yell at them for getting him mad and blame them for his resulting punishment on the whole family. How she used to drag them by the hair to her bed so she could sit down while beating them. How his father used to push the bottle of sake down Zeref's throat so he would drink every last bit and explain that 'that's how he felt everyday' before jamming his finger down his throat to make him vomit it all backup. How they had to show their bruises to the other families so they would be embarrassed and ashamed. The man runs the family it's not like they should do anything about it.

"Our family was different, to say the least." Zeref said as the sake started to taste bad "You have a family though. Fairy Tail. I think you should keep that one."

Natsu was taken back by this. "But I meant my biological family."

Zeref looked at him "They're not important," He drank again, not yet realizing that he was drowning in sorrow.

"Just tell me something about them."

"Our father looked for a place to redeem himself only to cut himself in more deep to the point where he couldn't be saved and our mother was the stupid one to chase after him." Natsu looked shocked. Was this just drunk talk or was he telling the truth?

"What about the promise that you said you promised me,"

Zeref didn't answer "I love you," When Natsu didn't answer Zeref seemed disappointed.

Zeref was about to drink from the bottle again but Natsu stopped him. "I think we should go." Natsu was about to lead Zeref out as Happy flew near them. Zeref didn't move though. Natsu grabbed his wrist and pulled him a little as Zeref snatched his hand away.

"Don't touch me," His eyes were red again.

Natsu reached out his hand about to grab Zeref's wrist again but before he could Zeref swung the hand with the bottle in it. The bottle shattered on Natsu's cheek as Zeref was outstretching his shaking arm with shock that he had done that. He dropped the neck of the bottle on the floor as he looked at Natsu. He was covering his cheek with both hands and Happy was right next to him looking concerned.

Natsu looked up, uncovering his cheek in the process. He had cuts all along his cheeks and his face was wet from sake. The other people there were looking at them now. "Zeref what are you doing?"

"You're just going to hurt me, aren't you?" Zeref said with a shaken voice, tears streaming down his face. "Once you get all your answers you're just going to leave me all alone again."

"No I won't do that, I promise."

"Stop wasting your promises on me!" He replied quickly.

"Natsu I'm going to go get help." Happy flew off ignoring Natsu's pleads to not get anyone involved.

"You don't care about me anymore," Natsu looked back at Zeref who was crying hysterically.

"Zeref I'm not going to weave you a beautiful lie," He said sternly "The shit that you're doing right now is why I still can't trust you. I can't care if I can't even remember you. That's why I've been desperately trying to look for my past. I shouldn't have been so blind to ignore your cry for help. I don't want to see you suffer like this anymore."

"You're going to hurt me. No, you're going to free me. No, you're just going to stand back." His mind was contradicting himself again.

"Zeref we should go."

"Leave me alone! No wait, please don't leave me by myself." He looked at all the people that were looking at him. "Don't stare at me like that. Not with those eyes. The one that you're looking at isn't 'me'. Please don't stare at what I have become. I'm going to taint you." Black magic seemed to seep out of him. Natsu quickly grabbed his wrist where the cuffs were hidden. They were almost completely broken.

Before Natsu could figure out anything he was shot back by the black magic. Natsu used his flames to attach to the already existing cuffs like chains and he dragged him out. As he ran the flames pushed Zeref's hands together as they were restraining his hand movement. Zeref tried to pull the fire chains but they just grew tighter and the metal on his cuffs grew hotter, burning Zeref's wrist. "Natsu let me go!"

Natsu swung the flames over his head and made Zeref fly onto the floor. The floor made contact with Zeref's back and the breath was knocked out of him. He turned over and used his hands as support as he shakingly lifted himself from the ground.

"Zeref don't move." Natsu's voice was soft.

"Get away from me!" He swung his arm in front of Natsu. Despite the cuffs, a lot of black magic came at him. He jumped over it and landed on Zeref. He pinned him down by the neck as Zeref struggled underneath.

"Zeref get ahold of yourself. You said it yourself, this isn't you!"

"Leave me alone." he said fighting to get up.

"You'll go completely nuts if I leave you alone. All the suffering that you went through, I don't want you to go through that all again. And even if you have to I don't want you to do it alone!"

"Why do you care so much?" Zeref whimpered out as he stopped struggling.

"Because I'm your little brother and no matter what you'll be my big brother too." Zeref looked shocked. Tears streamed down his face. He quickly pushed him off and crawled a little ways away. He shoved his finger down his throat; wanting to vomit. He threw up all the sake that he could and most of the food he had eaten. Natsu made no attempt to stop him.

Right now Natsu felt guilty. Guilty for getting him drunk, asking all the sensitive questions, and bringing back memories that were better off forgotten. Once Zeref was done he lunged at him and gave him the same hug he always gave. His face on his chest and his arms wrapped around him but this time Natsu hugged back. Putting his arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I'm so sorry." Zeref sobbed out

"It's okay," Natsu said. His voice was the same but tears were falling down his face. "It was my fault." They held on to each other until the sobbing calmed down but Natsu still held onto Zeref.

"Hey, idiot where have you been?" He turned around and saw Gray running towards him.

"Just here," Natsu said as he quickly wiped his tears. He heard other footsteps and saw Lucy and Erza approaching too. Happy was flying in front of them.

"Happy told us Zeref went out of control," Erza said sternly.

"Yeah, are you okay Natsu?"

"I'm fine," Natsu confirmed. He heard Zeref's breath become more steady and he became heavier. Natsu was still hugging him but Zeref's arms were by his side and his eyes were closed. He looked down and everyone followed his gaze.

"You beat him?" Happy said a little in disbelief.

Natsu let out a small chuckle "It was more of a draw but he seems to have fallen asleep."

"He fell asleep?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," He answered, "I think we should let him sleep in the guild.

"Are you crazy?" Gray looked up at him. "He's going to go crazy again,"

"No that was my fault. I urged him to drink and he got drunk."

"Idiot," Gray mumbled under his breath.

"Well, I suppose we have no other choice considering he doesn't have a proper home. He can stay but Natsu watch over him and make sure he doesn't wreck anything or cause any fights." Gary looked at her in disbelief while both Happy and Lucy looked relieved. Natsu gave Erza a thank-you look. He picked Zeref up and he moaned in fright.

"I think he's having a nightmare." They all began to walk off until Natsu heard Zeref sleep talking something. It was small so he leaned his ear closer.

"Leave us alone Papa," It was soft but Natsu stopped in his tracks. What has his "family" done to Zeref? His nightmare was about his past family. Is that why Zeref wanted him to forget? Could Zeref even be saved with all the tragedies and sadness that was running through his body? He tightened his grip on Zeref protectively and kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say. This chapter was fun to write surprisingly. I made Zeref's clothes white because I wanted him to represent himself when he was younger. How he alway's' wore white clothes. The next chapter is going to go into Zeref's nightmare and explore their past more, sorry if it's inaccurate.


	9. A Horrible Memory

"Natsu? Where are you hiding?" Zeref was wearing his normal white robe with a red cloth sash around him. He ran through the forest looking all around for his little brother. He felt an impact on his back as he stumbled around to catch his balance.

"I got you," Natsu said with a laugh. "I win big brother!" He had hidden in the trees and finally jumped on Zeref when he could.

"I guess you do," Zeref chuckled out. He grabbed Natsu and let him slid off his back. "How did you get up there though?"

"I climbed duh," Natsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the worlds. The tree was large with no way for you to support him so how could he have climbed it?

Zeref looked at the almost setting sun and their house just of in the distant. "We should probably get back before papa comes and get's us."

"But…" Natsu looked scared "Papa scares me when he's like that. Can't we stay out for a little longer?" Even though Natsu was extremely young he knew that their dad was dangerous.

"I know Natsu but we have to go or something worse might happen." Zeref's tone was soft. He was young too and understood that their dad was horrible. Despite this, he was extremely smart for his age. His father and mother were always praised that Zeref was so smart. Natsu was smart to an extent. He just didn't take the time to do things correctly and think things through all the way.

"Piggyback!" He said as he raised his hands awaiting Zeref to grab him. Zeref gave a small sweet smile as he bent down. Natsu took the opportunity to jump on Zeref's back as he laughed.

"Stop moving so much," Zeref laughed out "You're going to make me lose balance."

Once Zeref calmed Natsu down he began to walk towards the house. "Go faster!" Natsu said with a small yawn.

Zeref let out a small chuckle. "Maybe you should go to sleep. You sound tired."

Natsu shook his head which made Zeref lose balance a bit. "Natsu~ If you go to sleep now I'll show you around town tomorrow." Natsu wanted him to go to sleep before they got home just in case their mother or father was awake. Natsu was barely ever allowed into town. Zeref had to go there every day in order to get to the old building that was his school.

"You promise?" Natsu asked as his face lit up.

"You trust me right,"He felt Natsu nodding "Then you shouldn't rely on promises."

Natsu was quiet for a while. "Big brother, can I ask you something?"

"You just asked something," Zeref chuckled

"I meant something else!"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Why don't you like making promises?" Zeref thought

"I think that promises are very important." Zeref honestly answer "They are something that that person relies on but if you start to rely on them too much you can lose trust easily. I don't like to promise a lot because when I do promise something it's always more meaningful."

As if accepting that, Natsu let his head rest on Zeref's shoulder. His breathing evened out and his body turned limp. By the time Zeref got back home Natsu's snoring was the only thing he heard. He walked into the house that he didn't consider his home anymore. Ever since Natsu was born their parents had become more stressed and heartless. They treated Natsu a bit better though and Zeref was glad that they didn't hurt Natsu as much. He loved his little brother more than anyone and if possible tried to protect him from their parents. Zeref didn't blame Natsu about anything, not once had he even considered the idea. They chose to have Natsu, to get angry at their decision, and to take it out on them. Natsu was simply born, that was nothing to be angry about.

He walked into a punch in the face. He stumbled back but caught his balance not wanting to wake Natsu up. He held onto his cheek as he looked up at his dad with a blank expression. "What do you think you're doing here so late?" He hissed out

"Please papa," Zeref began "I'll come back but let me put Natsu down." His dad grunted angrily but let him go to his room.

He laid Natsu down on his bed, gently laying his head on the pillow. He got up and headed for the door but something grabbed on to him. "Big brother where are you going?"

"Just going to see what papa needs."

"ZEREF!" that was their dad's voice.

"Are you in trouble," Natsu's voice was blocked out by another scream "It was my fault wasn't it? I made us stay out later than usual." Natsu's voice was shaking and he was beginning to cry. Zeref sat by him on the side of the bed and pulled him to his chest.

"It's not your fault," Zeref reassured him. There was another yell of his name. "Natsu I have to go,"

"I'll go with you," Zeref shook his head

"If you go papa will be angry that you're not asleep." Zeref grabbed onto Natsu's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Pretend you're sleeping until I get back. Don't leave this room until I tell you. Promise me that." Natsu shook his head and more tears streamed down his face.

"Big brother…"

"Natsu please," Zeref said desperately as another shout was heard.

"Okay," Natsu sobbed out "I promise," Zeref smiled as he left he turned back to Natsu who was watching him leave.

He quickly turned back around and exited the room. Hurrying down to see his father looking at him. He looked extremely mad as he got close. His dad got a handful of hair and pulled him close to his face. Zeref yelped at the pain but didn't look him in the eyes.

"When I call you I expect you to answer the first time."

"Yes," Zeref gasped out trying not to cry from the pain "I understand. I'm so sorry papa." He let go of him and stood back. Zeref took a couple of steps back and looked down on the floor waiting for his dad to say something.

"Your teacher came over," Zeref looked up in surprise. "He said that you have been distant from the other kids, not that I care, but he told me that you haven't been listening to his instruction. Now, why is that?" He smirked an evil grimace.

"That professor is an idiot," Zeref answered honestly. "He doesn't understand half the stuff he teaches us and just reads off of any old book he finds."

"Tell me, son," Zeref hated when he called him that. He didn't want to be his son and he sure as hell didn't treat him like a father should. "What do you plan to do with all that brain of yours."

"I want to be a professor so I can actually teach kids important things." His dad seems satisfied with this answer and nodded. "Papa do you just want me to make money?"

"Of course you have to be a man like me and take care of your family." The first time his dad said something like that he was so impatient to grow to be a man but now he was so fearful. If his dad was a man then he never wanted to become like that.

"But papa I want to be a magic instructor." He stared at him as if he had just been slapped in the face. Magic wasn't very popular right now. Mages were considered weird, lazy, and overall not something that you want to become. Zeref closed his eyes as he saw his dad's fist raise. He looked back up to the feeling of his swelling eye and another hit on the opposite side of his face.

"Yeah right like someone in my family is going to turn out like those forgotten mages."

"But papa-" Another slap to the face made him hit his head on the wall.

"Don't you dare interrupt me. You are actually going to become something meaningful and powerful not something like a lousy mage." Zeref knew why he said stuff like that. His own father grew up forgotten and despite that still clung on to his dying life. He wanted Zeref and Natsu to be remembered as his son. How pathetic.

"Honey, what's wrong." Zeref's mother walked in. She quickly glanced at her shaking son but showed no sign of remorse. "Why are you yelling?"

"Zeref said that he wanted to waste his brains to become a mage."

"A mage?" Their mother looked at him as if he was the cause of a major problem. "You have never shown any interest in magic before." Zeref was still on the floor. He tried to get up but his dad kicked him into the ground. "Zeref stay down," He did as he was told as the parents argued. They argued about Zeref's future and what they should do about it. The deep bitterness was swelling in Zeref as he heard them talking about him like he wasn't there. He felt like a puppet being controlled unnecessarily.

"My requiem will survive," Zeref whispered as his parents looked at him. "I know it will. I'll be well known as a great mage, for both my intelligence and skills."

"Idiot!" that kick to the face was sharp enough to knock him out but he was determined to see this out to the end. "Just the other day the council came over and said what a prodigy you are. You are not going to ruin this family with your selfishness."

"Selfishness?! I'm not the one being selfish! You only care about how other people look at you. What about me? Do I not have the right to pick what I want to be?" He was crying physically and it felt like his heart was breaking. "Papa, all you do is drink while drowning in your sorrow. You can't be saved from forgetfulness. We'll all end up dying forgotten no matter how big of an impact you or your child makes." He felt a yank on his hair and was looking straight at his once loving mother.

"Don't talk to your father like that," she hissed out. Before Zeref could answer he was interrupted by a kick in the stomach. He gasped out for air but it hurt when he tried to fill his lungs. He was being dragged out by his hair out of the house. He saw his mother looking at him and following after them slowly.

"Tell me Zeref why were you and Natsu out so late?"

"We were just playing near the lake." his voice was hoarse and he didn't really like how pathetic and desperate it sounded.

"The lake?" he said as they got closer to it. "Aw were you trying to teach little Natsu how to swim?" His voice was smothered in sarcasm. It was menacing and Zeref was scared stiff. He didn't dare to talk so his father did instead. "How about you show me how long you can hold your breath."

Zeref's head was pushed down into the cold water of the lake. He held his breath and struggled to get free. His mother must have grabbed his arms because something was grabbing onto them. He felt them being tied behind his back; he tried to fight back but he was running low on air. Finally, they lifted his head from the water. He took a large gasp of air and started coughing up some water. His dad's hand was still grabbing onto his hair so he didn't get his hopes up. He tried to pull his hands apart but the rope was tightly wrapped around his wrists.

"Wow! Good job Zeref!" his dad said as he pulled his hair once again. By pulling it he made Zeref's head jerk backward so he would look at his dad. "Although I think you can do better than that." With that, he pushed his head back into the cold water. Zeref took a deep breath before going under. Once his breath was gone he began to fight even harder in desperate attempts to get up. Zeref felt the ropes on his hands dig into his skin as he tried to free them. The hand completely disappeared from his head and Zeref quickly pulled his head out.

"Papa I'm sorry," Before he could say anything else he felt his head being pushed down by a foot onto the ground. The leg that was keeping him down was his dad and Zeref noticed that his mother seemed to have left. Despite him being pinned down he felt the ropes pulling his arms.

"Shut up," he said as he put a gag over his mouth. He tightened it so hard that it felt as if it was going to pierce his skin. His dad moved his foot and pulled him up by the ropes. "Only speak when you are spoken to. Nod if you understand." Zeref quickly nodded "Good boy."

He punched him one more time as Zeref stumbled back. His dad then dragged him by the collar to the house. Zeref laid there for a while until his dad left. After lying there for a while because of the pain he got up. His hands were still tied so getting up was very difficult. He slowly got up catching his balance and slowly limped to his room.

He pushed the door open with his side and expected Natsu to still be on the bed. He looked around but didn't see him. He was about to call out but the gag was still in place. Before he could do anything he saw Natsu run out towards him. He pulled him in and closed the door.

"Big brother are you okay?" Zeref smiled a little and nodded. Natsu pushed him towards the bed and sat him down. He crawled up himself and the first thing he did was remove the gag from his brothers face.

"Thanks, Natsu," He whispered.

"I'm sorry Zeref,"

"For what."

"I got you in trouble." He whispered out as he struggled to get Zeref's hands free. "I'm sorry,"

"Natsu don't be sorry." Zeref said as he shook his hands out of the ropes and turned around.

"But it's not right to treat you like this," he sobbed out. "I hate this. I hate this so much." Zeref quickly grabbed Natsu and pulled him closer. He didn't want his little brother to know how it felt to hate so early.

"You shouldn't say things like that," He hugged him normally and went on "You have to stay with me okay? I'll help you get past all this and when I grow older you'll be alright no matter what. So just hang in there okay," Natsu nodded

"For what it's worth, I think you would make a great mage,"

Zeref let out a light smile "Were you listening to our conversation?" Natsu didn't answer.

"I want to become a mage with you," Natsu said as he let his head drop to Zeref's chest and hugged him awkwardly.

"Natsu what are you doing?"

"I like to hug you like this,"

"Why?"

"Because I can hear it."

"Hear it?" Zeref questioned

"Your heartbeat." Zeref questioned his logic "I remember you told me that if your heartbeat is beating then that means you're okay. So I like the sound of life."

Zeref was shocked at Natsu's logic. "So you do listen when I teach you things."

"Only sometimes," Zeref chuckled as he felt the heat of Natsu's body. He set one hand over his forehead.

"You're kinda hot." Zeref sighed. He still hasn't figured out why Natsu got sick so easily. "Let's take a little nap okay?" Zeref laid down on the bed and Natsu laid on his chest still wanting to hear Zeref's heart. "Natsu you should go to sleep in your bed." Natsu shook his head as he hugged his bear.

"I like it here." Zeref sighed but didn't argue. He wrapped an arm around Natsu and stared out of his window. The stars were more clearly visible and he counted them as a coping device. His body still hurt so he couldn't really go to sleep. By the time the sun rose he finally passed out. He felt Natsu shaking him though.

"Big brother get up," He would half yell. "You said you would show me the town today."

"I said I would tomorrow."

"But today is tomorrow."

"That makes no sense."

"Big brother..."

Zeref opened one eye looking at Natsu's irritated face. He had his teddy bear in one hand; hugging it close. That was the only present he ever got from their mother so Zeref wasn't surprised if he wanted to bring it along. He got up and yawned. "Fine, I'm up." Before he could do anything Natsu was already dragging him outside. "Natsu did we have to do this so early?"

"Yes!"

They finally made it outside and Zeref pointed out almost everything. Natsu kept asking questions but Zeref didn't really mind. "Big brother, what are those? They look just like the ones on my bear!"

Zeref looked over at the cloth hanging from a woman's window. "That's a dragon. They don't really like humans."

"Then why do we put them on our stuff?" He said as he looked down at his bear.

"People say they're good luck." Zeref shrugged. His body still ached and the bandages he had on his body were rushed so they were sloppy.

Natsu looked down at his teddy bear and traced the stitching. "They can't all be bad, right big brother?"

Zeref opened his mouth and a smile appeared on his face. "You're right they aren't all bad. Remember the time when I went to get some medical herbs for you a couple days ago?" Natsu nodded. "I met a very nice dragon who had no ill will towards humans. He was very kind and wise."

"Really?" Natsu's eyes lit up "I knew there had to be good in dragons." He said as he hugged his bear. Zeref laughed and picked Natsu up; spinning around.

"You're too kind for your own good." Natsu laughed along as they made it to another store. In it, Zeref saw a beautiful ring necklace. "Wow,"

"Do you like that big brother?"

"Yes but I don't need it so let's go." Natsu let out a smile and nodded, slightly looking at the chain necklace. The day went on with Zeref showing Natsu around while humming a small lullaby their mother used to sing to them. Nothing out of the ordinary happened other than Zeref being a little late to his lessons.

He got out of school like usual but as he walked to get home he spotted Natsu being chased by a crowd of kids. "Hey what are you doing? Get away from my little brother!"

The kids turned towards him and Natsu ran to hide behind Zeref. "Well if it isn't the prodigy. What do you want?"

"Why are you messing with my little brother?"

"He has something that I want but he won't hand it over." Natsu grasped onto something and pulled it closer to his chest. There were too many to fight and they probably won't be able to outrun them. Looking at their clothes they were probably a much higher status than them.

"Natsu just give it to them." Natsu looked up a bit shocked but shook his head. "Natsu do it!"

"I think you should probably listen to that older brother of yours." they said as they inched closer.

"But big brother…" Natsu looked back at them "No I'm not giving it to them." They began to run towards them looking both amused and angry. Zeref picked up Natsu and ran. He was keeping a good pace but one of them picked up a rock and hurled it at Zeref's leg. He tripped and they easily got to them. Zeref wrapped his arms around Natsu protectively and covered all their blows. He felt them kick him in the stomach the same places his dad had hit him.

"Wow, you already looked pretty beat up with all those bandages," They laughed at that. Natsu didn't want his brother to do all the fighting. He grabbed one of the boy's legs as he was about to throw a kick and pulled it so he tripped. Zeref did the same to the other and they feel on their back. Zeref took this opportunity to get up but he needed to get them distracted long enough for them to get away. "Why you-!" The other kid threw a punch but Zeref grabbed onto it and slid his leg under the boy. They caught his legs and soon enough he was on the ground with the other two. He needed a better distraction, though. He held on to the boy's hand and he slammed his foot into the boy's stomach. Using all his strength he pulled it straight out. There was a loud crack and the yell of the boy in pain. The other two quickly scrambled to his aid as Zeref and Natsu ran off.

They finally lost them in the woods and Zeref heaved in as he tried to catch his breath. "Big brother…?"

"What the hell Natsu?!" He screamed out as he slapped his little brother. He was a bit shocked that he had done that but Natsu grabbed onto his cheek as he looked up at his brother.

"Why did you-"

"Natsu why didn't you just give them what they wanted. You idiot," Both Zeref and Natsu were taken back at the aggressiveness in his voice but he kept going. "They were nobles they could have killed us and gotten away with it. We'll probably get into trouble for injuring someone of such high class. We both ended up hurt for some useless thing!"

"You're just like papa," Natsu whispered as Zeref gave a shocked look. "I hate you!" He screamed as he threw whatever he was holding to Zeref and ran off. He ran off north so he was heading home. Zeref looked down at the thing he threw and his eyes widened a little as he picked it up. A beautiful chain necklace that mimicked the one he had seen in town. Zeref didn't know if it was the same one but he looked at it a little. "I really screwed up,"

Zeref wanted Natsu to calm down a bit before he went home. He desperately wanted to say sorry, though. He ran deeper into the woods in search of some advice. "Why Zeref I haven't seen you around recently." The red off of the dragon shown in the light and the heat from it made Zeref sweat.

"Hey, Igneel I need your advice." Quickly recapping what had happened Zeref waited for him to reply.

"It seems like you two brothers care a lot for each other. You shouldn't let something as simple as this taint your relationship." Zeref though about that "Also I think you should apologize. To have hit him was a bit much don't you think?"

"Yes, I planned on apologizing anyway. But Igneel do you really think he would forgive me?"

"Of course! If that bond you two share is true then there is no denying it." Igneel boomed with a smile "I would love to meet your little brother soon. He seems like a kind soul maybe I could teach him a few thing,"

"I think he would really enjoy meeting you too. But teaching him will be a bit troubling considering he doesn't even listen to me." Zeref laughed

"I could teach him some magic. You did say he wanted to be a mage right."

Zeref punched the palm of his own hand, "That's a good idea." They laughed a little until a giant surge of magic passed near them. "Igneel what was that?"

"Another dragon," he said to himself "It was heading north,"

"North?! That's where my house is!" He jumped up

"Zeref leave right now and go to your house. HURRY!" He yelled out as he began to fly up trying to find the dragon who had done this. Zeref ran towards his house and heard distant yelling from the others.

Zeref ran hearing the crackling of fire close by. This couldn't be happening. He left Natsu for one day, this couldn't be happening! He looked over his house still in flames and without wasting anytime ran inside. His leg still hurt from the gang so he limped while walking. He covered his mouth and nose in order to not breath in so much smoke. He saw his mother and father dead curled up next to each other and severely burned. The first time in a while that they actually looked in love.

Zeref didn't dwell on that too much. He ran towards his room and opened the door. Natsu was lying there motionless. His body was bloody and some the roof had fallen on him. Zeref dug his little brother out and carried him out. His body seemed lighter somehow. He was crying and hoping that Natsu was okay. Once he made it out his body was exhausted. He laid Natsu down on the grass and called his name.

He hugged him like he used to with his ear on his chest. He heard his heartbeat but it was faint. "Big brother…?" Zeref looked at his little brother's face with tears streaming down his face.

"Natsu don't talk okay?" Zeref desperately whimpered out. "I need to get a doctor so just hang in there okay?" He got up and looked around frantically looking for anyone. There was no one there, though. He felt Natsu tug on his clothes and he looked down.

"Big brother… please don't leave me alone." Natsu whispered out "I don't want to die by myself."

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Zeref said as tears were staining his face "You're going to be okay. I know you are. So just hang in there Natsu,"

"Big brother don't call me that. Call me 'little brother' I like when you call me that. You make me feel like I'm not just another kid, I'm not just another Natsu in the world. I'm your little brother. I'm still something to you."

"Yeah, okay little brother but you're going to be okay."

"I'm so tired," Natsu gasped out. "My body aches and my heart is beating faster than usual. Big brother, I don't want to die."

"You're not going too! I just need to find someone," He desperately looked around again. He couldn't leave. He couldn't do anything. "Don't go to sleep little brother. Just stay awake for a little longer,"

"It hurt's," Natsu shakingly said, "It hurts a lot."

"I know it does but your strong. You're stronger than anyone I know. You said that you wanted to become a mage when you grow up right? So tell me why." Zeref wanted to let Natsu focus on something other than the pain so he could stay awake.

"Mages look so happy all the time. They look fun to be around and look as if they always have an adventure. I want to be like that. It looks like fun and I want you to be with my big brother." A small smile spread on his face and tears streamed down his face. "That's never going to happen, is it? I don't want to leave you alone. You said I was helping you go through everything and I can't leave you alone. Not yet."

Zeref hugged Natsu tightly; both of them crying into each other's shoulders. Zeref dragged his head down to listen to Natsu's heartbeat "Don't leave me okay? You need to stay here so we can grow up together."

"I feel more tired than usual." Natsu voice was barely audible "I'm so scared big brother. I want to go to sleep but if I do I feel like that's the last thing I'll do. I don't want to go to sleep out of fear that I won't be able to enjoy my life like I was supposed to. I want to spend more time with you. I'm so scared of death. Not death itself but more like what happens afterward. I'm scared of the unknown. Well, I'm getting off topic."

"Don't talk save your energy," Zeref whimpered into his brother's chest hearing his heartbeat slow down. "You told me you didn't want to die so save your energy.

"I don't know if I'm paranoid or if something like that would happen. I should have more faith in you big brother." Natsu let out a small laugh. "Our family is always fighting and I say I hate them but I really don't. I'm just angry they don't treat us like they love us. I don't know why I'm telling you this anymore. Probably so I won't go to sleep. Big brother if I don't wake up please just let me rest until I can find something better."

"Little brother," Zeref was crying even harder

"I'll miss you, I'll wait for you, though. I'll look out for you, make sure you're not alone anymore. I'll help you become a great mage like you want to become. Have lots of friends and get a family. I'll be with you until you come join me but don't rush to come see me. You'll be fine,"

"I know," Zeref's tears streamed down his face. "I love you so much, little brother,"

"You promise?"

Zeref hugged him closer and let himself whimper out. "Yeah, I promise." Natsu smiled.

"That's the first time big brother," He wrapped his arms around Zeref's neck "That's the first time you have ever promised me anything,"

Zeref felt the hands around his neck slowly slide off. The beating in his ear slowed down until he couldn't hear anything. He opened his eyes in shock and pulled away a little. He saw Natsu's body in his hands. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving at all. He pushed his ear back on his chest hoping that he just couldn't hear it properly but once again he heard nothing. He clutched to the necklace not having the courage to put it on.

He began to shake and wail out as tears streamed more heavily down his cheeks. "Don't leave me all alone. I love you so much, please…. Please Natsu…. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

He wailed and wailed. His screams of hate and pain echoed to the sky. As if the earth was sad itself it began to rain. Zeref felt as if the whole world was crying with him.

He felt his eyes suddenly open. He didn't move, though. His cheeks were wet. He looked around to see he was in Fairy Tail. He was on a soft bed and he slowly got up. On the floor were a lot of members, probably so he wouldn't leave. They were all sleeping, though. Zeref was glad it was quiet since his head was throbbing from the pain. Right next to the bed Natsu was leaning against the bed with Happy next to him. He rubbed the necklace and thought for a little.

Zeref sighed and dragged him on the bed, making sure not to wake him up. Happy was there too. He felt like Natsu wouldn't want him all alone so he picked him up as well and set him next to Natsu. Natsu was laying on his back and was already making himself comfortable. Zeref got closer to him and pushed the scarf out of his way. His vest clearly showed his chest so Zeref was extremely careful as he laid his ear on top of it. He sighed in relief as he heard the beating of Natsu's heart. He bit his lip as he began to tremble. "It's probably a good thing you can't remember. I'm so glad you're alive. I'm so glad I can hear your heart again" He whispered as tears streamed down his face. "What a horrible nightmare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard to write this chapter. I wanted to get everything how I imagined it in my head. Some parts might seem a bit sloppy and rushed and I'm sorry for that too. This is one of my longer chapters though and it was going to be longer but I cut a few things. I really hope you like this chapter because it was really hard to write. Also I honestly just made the Dragneel parents abusive because I couldn't think of another reason for why Zeref wouldn't try to bring them back as well.


	10. A Dream After a Headache

"Natsu what are you doing?!" Gray's sharp tone made Natsu's eyes slowly open. Gray was alone, just standing next to the bed. Most of the Fairy Tail group was gone but some were still sleeping in the room. They had stayed there last night because they didn't trust Zeref to stay at the guild by himself.

"What do you want Gray?" Natsu said not fully awake.

"What are you doing on the bed?!" Natsu was confused for a little before he registered his surroundings. On both sides of him were Zeref who was lying on his stomach and whose head was under a pillow and Happy who was still curled up and sleeping. Natsu yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Gray how did I get on the bed?"

"That's what I've been asking you!" The yelling caused some of the Fairy Tail members to stir up.

"I really don't know how I got here but I had a really weird dream." Natsu thought for a little. "Hey Gray why did you even wake me up?"

"So you could explain how the hell we're going to deal with Zeref,"

"What do you mean by 'deal with Zeref'," Natsu asked while stretching out his arms.

"Natsu you idiot," Gray sighed "We can't necessarily trust him yet so how exactly are we going to get him to not kill anyone."

"Nothing," Natsu said bluntly as he jumped out of bed. "If he wanted to kill someone he would have had many opportunities to do so. If you can't trust him then trust me on this one."

"You're kidding right?" Gray questioned "He might still have power left in his body. He's insane, driven so mad he even freaks Erza out and she's the most fucked up person on the team."

"And what if I'm not kidding."

"You have to be kidding!" he exclaimed "Even you're not that big of an idiot,"

"Oh yeah and you're any better?"

"Better than you ash for brains."

"Yeah right!" Natsu said as he swung a fist. Gray easily dodged it only for Natsu to kick his side. They used only small amounts of magic since they were in such a small room. All the fighting got the Fairy Tail members to stand up and circle around them. They cheered for the one they believed would win. Happy was flying only a way's away from them cheering for Natsu but a little annoyed they were fighting this early in the morning.

"What are you two idiots doing this early in the morning."

"Erza?!" Gray and Natsu immediately stopped while Erza pulled them apart. They began to argue and explain that nothing was going on.

"Will you Fairies just shut up!" Everyone looked over at the bed a little shocked. Some took their battle stances while some waited for anything to happen. Zeref slowly pushed himself up and looked over at all of the member's.

"Good morning Zeref," Natsu said with a small smile. Zeref was still in his same clothes as last night but they were wrinkled and dirty. His eyes were droopy and small bags were clearly visible. His hair was a bit ruined and he had a sleepy and irritated looking expression.

"This is a horrible morning," He answered

"What?! Why?"

"You're being too loud and my head is killing me." He said as he let his head drop back down on the pillow.

Gray laughed "Still recovering from a hangover," Gray held out a hand to create an ice sculpture that looked like a giant snowflake. It was hollow on the inside so he let it slide out of his hand. It crashed on the floor with a loud, shattering sound. "Whoops,"

Zeref cringed at how loud it was and retreated under the pillow. "Shut up!" Zeref screamed. "You Fairies are so loud."

"You'll probably gonna have to get used to that," Natsu said with a smile as Zeref looked at him from under the pillow.

"Yes," Zeref said with a smile. "I suppose so."

"Yeah especially since you have a little brother like Natsu,"

"What did you say pervert?!" Natsu growled at Gray.

"You heard me Flame breath." Gray remarked back "I'm just stating the facts."

Natsu and Gray were about to fight (again) but Erza managed to punch Gray to calm him down. Natsu, on the other hand, was swept back by black magic that had entangled around his waist and pulled him back. "Zeref, what are you doing?"

"Natsu I would prefer if you didn't make so much noise when my head hurts."

"I can take care of that!" Erza said with a genuine smile. Natsu flinched back as a couple Fairy Tail members looked amused.

"I would prefer it if you didn't hurt him." Natsu sighed in relief as the black magic finally released him. Zeref laid his head on his pillow once more and covered himself.

"What? Erza you're going to let him get away with that? That's far from fair." Gray rubbed the part of his head as Natsu smirked.

"Life isn't fair Ice princess,"

"Now now," Mavis said floating into the room. "Why are you all fighting?" She looked over at Zeref whose arm was covering his eyes.

"I sense Mavis is here," he said as he uncovered his eyes and looked around. "Like I thought," he sounded a bit sad "I can still not see nor hear your voice but I know you're looking at me." He waited a moment before pointing exactly where Mavis was. "Ah yes, there you are. I can sense that you are looking at me with your same disdainful eyes as when we met during the grand magic games."

"I see that you are just as precise Zeref," She said looking a bit intimidating before chuckling a little. "I have never seen you in such a vulnerable state,"

Zeref finally sat up but his eyes were still closed "That's because I've never been this weak before."

"I highly doubt that. It's probably since you haven't been in a weak state for so long that you have forgotten what it's like to be vulnerable,"

"You keep blurring in my mind. The small time I spent with you is becoming bleak even though I loved that time we spent together. You haven't changed Mavis," He said with a small voice as he finally opened his eyes. Although he wasn't looking at her, it looked more like he was looking through her "Just as confident and as precise as ever."

"And you've changed a lot," Mavis concluded keeping her head down.

"Actually I haven't changed at all." Zeref said in a calm voice. "You just chose to ignore the flaws that I have showed you before." Everyone was quite. Even Natsu had nothing to say.

Mavis seemed distraught but kept her distance. She seemed to float away a little. "You know, our last goodbye was never said."

"But what's the point in saying it know if I know I'll see you again. I'll just make it easy and tell you hello for the next time we meet."

Mavis blushed a little and floated off as Zeref fell back on the pillow. "Zeref?!" Natsu screamed, "What was that?"

"Natsu do you have to be so loud?" Zeref complained.

"I think he reacted the way you should react."

"Lucy!" Natsu said as he ran over to her. He hugged her tightly before letting her go. Where have you been?"

"At home, like I usually am,"

"I should go visit you some time then," Natsu said lost in thought

"Don't you dare break into my house again," she said a little irritated. Then she gave a small sigh when she saw Natsu's grin "Anyway I was busy with this" she said handing over the teddy bear Natsu had told her to hold. Natsu looked at it so shocked and then looked at Lucy with a huge smile. The teddy bear was in perfect condition. It almost looked brand new, like what he saw in his vision.

"No way?! Lucy, did you do this?"

"Not by myself," she replied happily that Natsu approved of her work. "Capricorn helped me. He's really good when it comes to stuff like this."

"Really," He ran over to Zeref who was already covering himself in blankets, trying to stop the continuous noise. "Look Zeref!"

"Natsu do you really have to be so," he looked at the bear in shock as he carefully picked it out of Natsu's hands. " … loud. It- it looks just like when-" He shook the thoughts out of his mind and stared at the bear. He handed it back to Natsu quickly. "It's yours. I gave it to you so you keep it." He said that really fast as he let himself fall back to sleep.

"Wow, Zeref are you going to sleep again?" He nodded "But you're going to waste away your day."

"Sorry Natsu but I didn't sleep well." Zeref answered, "I just had a bad dream."

"You too huh," Zeref quickly got up and stared at Natsu. It startled almost everyone.

"You had one too?!" When Natsu nodded he continued "What about?"

"It's not really that important." Zeref grabbed onto Natsu's hand

"Yes it is!" He screamed, "Do you remember anything?!"

"Remember?" Natsu wondered how Zeref got to that conclusion. "No. It was just a chaos of small images."

"What do you mean?" Zeref was determined to find out what Natsu's dream was about.

"Do I really have to say it?" Zeref nodded in which Natsu sighed. "Fine but um guys?" he said looking back at Fairy Tail. "Could you guy's leave? Isn't the Hanami Party starting tonight? You guy's should go prepare for that."

"Oh my god, You're right!" Some of the Fairy Tail members ran off completely forgetting about what had just happened. Erza dragged Gray out because he was refusing to leave. Happy flew away closely behind them. Lucy looked back a little. "Call if you need anything, okay?" Natsu nodded as she ran off closing the door behind her.

"Okay? So now tell me,"

"Zeref I never took you as the impatient type." Natsu said with a smirk but still continued "My dream was weird. I didn't remember anything, well at least I don't think so."

"Just sum up the dream and what you remember."

"Okay," Natsu started "I remember being with Igneel. It was fine until a fire just broke out. Then he seemed to melt and turn to ash. I couldn't breathe and got consumed by the flames. I was covered in ash and I remember you being there. You dug me out and held me to your chest. Then I heard the sound of a heart beat slowly dying. When it did finally stop you seemed scared. The sky turned black and you began to cry. Then I started drowning. I don't know why but I think it was your tears. It was dark and somehow extremely scary and sad. I opened my eyes and I saw the color green and you. I saw the book of END in front of me. Then it completely opened and slowly flipped pages. I felt so powerful yet powerless at the same time. I don't know why but I turned into a falling raindrop as I slowly fell on the open page and shattered. That's when Gray woke me."

Zeref seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you didn't remember. It's too early for that."

"Zeref what exactly would happen to me if the book of END were to open?"

"It's very complicated," Zeref said after a while. "You would get your memory's back, that I'm sure of. You would turn more powerful but also more emotionless. You would still be 'you' per se, but it would be like you don't care anymore. Your emotions would be completely blocked out, only doing things by instinct."

"Where's the book right now?"

"I hid it away," Zeref said, "It would be extremely weird if anyone did find it."

"Well, that's good."

"Hey Natsu," He looked up "What's the Hanami Party?"

"Oh that's right you have never seen one!" Natsu turned to Zeref as his face lit up. "It's amazingly beautiful. Each year we throw a party to celebrate the cherry blossom trees. Each year we admire the Rainbow cherry blossoms which colors the whole town with a mixture of beautiful colors."

"Really? Sound fun," Zeref said with a laugh looking at the passion in Natsu's face.

"Yeah, why don't we go see it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"You don't think anything is a good idea," Natsu complained. "Get out of bed right now and let's go. You don't even have to join in the games you could just watch the Cherry blossoms."

"But Natsu." Zeref was about to protest but Natsu pushed him out the door where the guild was left completely empty.

"See everyone is already gone. We can't be the only ones not going. Now let's go!" Natsu pushed him out the door.

"Quit screaming my head still hurts." Zeref rolled his eyes. "Promise me you're not going to do anything over the top?"

"Aren't you the one who told me not to waste my promises."

"Natsu be serious."

"I'm never serious."

Zeref sighed "Damn it, just promise me that nothing bad will happen."

"Yeah yeah," Natsu said not very seriously. "I'll make sure we're okay and all you have to do is not drink."

"Trust me. I wasn't planning on it,"

"Great now can we go."

"Fine."

"YES!" Natsu said triumphantly "You're going to love it. I promise you that." He said as he dragged Zeref out by his hand.

Zeref looked around the guild. It was kinda cozy here he almost didn't want to leave. Almost. He sighed as he got dragged out onto the summer heat. "I hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be just small filler chapter but I ended up having some of the characters develop. Thank you for reading and leaving Kudos!


	11. Fairy's under a Cherry Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Zeref sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIDk9ZJcLAA By my favorite Japanese band Ling Tosite Sigure.

As soon as Natsu dragged Zeref out he could tell that it was a big deal. The sun was already setting so the games had already started. Natsu could hear the laughter of the other Fairy Tail members but didn't go over there because then Zeref would feel uncomfortable. "So those are the cherry blossoms." Zeref was looking around at the trees of pink.

"Yeah aren't they pretty." Zeref nodded slightly as he stared at the now scarlet sky. "The rainbow cherry blossom isn't going to show until dark so what do you want to do until then?"

"It doesn't matter but you know you can go hang out with your friends if you wish," he answered a little guiltily at the thought of Natsu spending his time with him.

Natsu reacted by wrapping one arm around Zeref shoulder. He jumped a little at the sudden action and looked over at Natsu who had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Come on I wouldn't leave you all alone. And Besides, you said it yourself 'Fairy Tail wouldn't like it if I walked around by myself.'" Natsu mimicked Zeref's voice by making his own deeper and puffing out his chest. Zeref was a bit annoyed but simply blew his hair out of his face.

"Fine then but what do you want to do?"

"I asked you first," Natsu asked

"And I asked you second, what's your point?" Zeref said with a small smile.

"Fine," Natsu though for a little. "How about we-"

"Hey Natsu what are you doing?" Natsu turned around to see Lucy standing there with a smile. Happy was floating a little ways away. She noticed Zeref behind Natsu, "Oh, hi Zeref! I didn't think you would come." She walked over with a shy but happy smile. Looking from one to another. "Are you here to see the Rainbow cherry blossoms too."

Zeref slowly nodded. "Natsu told me about them. They do sound very pretty."

"Aye sir," Happy excitedly said, "They are very beautiful."

"Yeah, then we can experience them together." Zeref looked confused. "I've actually only seen it once and so I couldn't see it up close. Although Natsu you did help me see it the first time and from what I could see it was very beautiful."

"You couldn't see it well? Why not?"

"I was sick at home so I really couldn't leave." Lucy wrapped an arm around Natsu and proceeded to tell the story. "Then he had the crazy idea of digging out the tree and letting it flow in the river so it would pass by my house. It was very beautiful."

"Don't say that so loud!" Natsu warned, "I'm still getting in trouble for doing that."

Happy floated near Zeref and whispered in his ear. "They're in love." His sing-song voice made Zeref laugh.

"So you two are lovers," Zeref asked innocently. Natsu smirked and Lucy just stared at him dumbstruck.

"What?! No no no no no no no," She said quickly. "We're not dating and Natsu if you don't stop laughing right now!"

"I'm sorry Lucy," He laughed out. He was grabbing onto his stomach "I just didn't expect him to say that. AH, Zeref, you're so weird."

"So you're not dating?"

"Hell yeah," Natsu said with a smirk. Lucy, in turn, hit him on the side of the head.

"Listen Zeref," Lucy said as she leaned in closer to him "You can't just be asking random questions like that. Anyway, what about you and Mavis?"

"What about us?" Zeref seemed to turn even sadder at this point and Lucy noticed.

"Nevermind," She said as she shook her head. "Gray, Erza, and the others are probably going to come through here so we should probably leave."

"Aw they wouldn't hurt Zeref now would they?" Natsu said in his best baby voice impression. He was right behind Zeref and was poking his two cheeks while smiling down at him.

"Alright," Lucy laughed "The sun is about to completely set so I don't want to miss the tree." She latched arms with Zeref and Natsu and they let her lead the way as Happy sat on Natsu's head. The sun had set but they didn't seem to mind it. A few minutes of pointless small talk later they made it to a building.

"What are we doing here Lucy?"

"Let's sit on the top so we can see the tree better." Before they said anything Lucy began to climb. Zeref and Natsu looked at each other and shrugged. Zeref, with the help of his black magic, climbed up there. Happy, on the other hand, flew Natsu up there.

Once they were all there they could see everything. The garden of cherry blossoms was clearly visible and in the center of it was the Rainbow Cherry blossom that was already shining a mixture of colors.

Natsu looked over at Lucy happy that she finally got to see them closer up. Happy was laying on the roof gleefully looking at the trees but Natsu saw the beauty in it again. After the war, he was glad that he could once again just relax and look at the tree.

Something was wrong though so he looked over at Zeref. He was looking down with a face of amusement. He looked over at Natsu with a small smile and his hair neatly fell on his face. "Fairy Tail is over there," He said pointing down near the trees.

"Yeah," Natsu looked down "Mavis is there too."

"Is she?" Zeref said as he looked back. "I wish I could see her in this light." As if being angry with himself for not seeing her he looked up at the stars. Ignoring the beautiful tree.

Natsu looked over at Lucy and Happy, both giving him a sad look. "Zeref we'll be back in just a little. I need to talk to Natsu and Happy really fast." Lucy heartedly led them back down to the ground and whispered "We need to help him! I can't stand to see anyone looking that depressed," Lucy's voice was small but clearly heard.

"Yeah I know but what are we supposed to do?" Natsu said not entirely sure if this was a good idea.

"It's not like we can just make him see Mavis." Happy said until he had an idea. He looked over at Lucy who seemed to have the same idea.

"Why are you guys staring at each other?"

"Natsu you can't be serious?"

"Serious about what?"

"Classic Natsu." Happy commented.

"Yeah sure just tell me what you're thinking."

"Make him part of the guild." Lucy said, "If he get's a guild mark then he'll be able to see Mavis and maybe some of the guild members will be more accepting of him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Even if it's not we have to try." Natsu nodded. They headed back but were stopped by surprise.

As they got closer they could hear the small sound of Zeref singing. "Swaying shadows, a speaking voice, a frigid wind. In a photograph a floating feeling of being unable to return~. The disappearing shadows on an August night. Seeing disappeared, Disappearing is seen."

"Sad lyrics," Lucy commented.

He was in the middle of the song with a tune that sounded calm and sad. Neither three could resist from listening in.

"Like in a dream, a dream inside my head, it has completely disappeared~." His voice was small, sweet, and extremely sad. "I closed my eyes and remembered a winter landscape ambiguously. Like clear glass, December is acoustic, reverberating~."

He paused a little. Lucy and Happy both looked over at Natsu. His hand was over his mouth and his shoulders were shaking slightly. His eyes were glassy but tears refused to come out. "Natsu what's wrong?"

"I've heard this song before."

"What do you mean you've heard this song before?"

"I don't know," Natsu confessed. "I just know that I've heard it before." Lucy and Happy both looked concerned. All three looked up as Zeref continued once again.

"Since time is changing the beautiful landscape. The inside of my head becomes pure white. It's like a dream, December is acoustic, reverberating~."

"That's so sad." Natsu let out a small whimper. He quickly shook his head and put on his normal smile. "Come on guys let's go tell him the news." He wasn't hesitant this time. Instead, he was excited. He didn't want anyone, not even Zeref, to live like that.

"Hey, Zeref we're back," Natsu said. Zeref turned to look and gave him a small smile.

"I didn't sense you. Welcome back,"

"Okay, now come on we have to go to the guild."

"What why?" Zeref asked as Natsu pulled him up.

"We'll explain on the way," Lucy said

"But weren't you the ones who said you wanted to see the tree?" Zeref asked confused "Why don't you stay a bit longer?"

"No, it's okay come on why don't we just go." Natsu pulled Zeref along and as they ran to the guild they explained what they were going to do. As they approached the guild Zeref stopped. All three of them stared at him curious why he had stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Natsu I don't want you to get in trouble." Zeref said only to Natsu. He didn't necessarily care for Happy or Lucy. He didn't know them very well but Natsu was already in cold blood towards the people that he considered his family. And in all honesty, Zeref didn't want Natsu to ruin his family ties more. If Natsu had someone that he could trust then Zeref was fine. Whether he was part of it or not. He looked down at the floor until he felt Natsu hug him. An actual hug. Zeref was in shock at first not yet realizing what Natsu was doing. Before he could hug back though Natsu pulled away.

"Look, I don't care what you say we have to get you to stop being depressed somehow!" with that Natsu grabbed Zeref's wrist and dragged him in the guild. Zeref was somewhat happy that Natsu had not stopped.

The guild was still empty. "Happy keep watch and tell us if anyone is coming okay?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he flew off

"Okay come on." Natsu dug around Mira Jane's stuff to see if he could find the Fairy Tail stamp-like applicator because she was usually the one to give them to the newcomers. Natsu pulled up Zeref's left sleeve when he finally did find it. "Is right here fine?" He said hovering over the very top of his arm.

"Yeah, but before you do it are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Hurry Natsu I don't think they'll be out there for much longer."

"Okay. Ready?" Zeref nodded

"What are you idiots doing!?" Erza barged in with other members behind her. Gray was holding onto Happy who he was eating fish. Mavis floated just above.

"I'm sorry Natsu. They distracted me." Lucy, Zeref, and Natsu all gave a small laugh.

"Natsu do you truly believe Zeref deserves to be in this guild?" Mavis asked that. Natsu gave a small shrug.

"I don't know if I'm making the right choice here but I want to at least give him a chance. I want him to be part of something and not just wander around aimlessly. That's what got us into the war after all." Zeref gave a small smile and Natsu smiled back.

"First Master please let us do this for both Zeref's sake and Fiore's," Lucy asked with a determined face. Mavis didn't answer straight away.

"No way! We can't allow this!" Gray raced over.

"Well guess we have to do this fast." Before Gray got there Natsu stamped Zeref with the Fairy Tail mark. The mark usually reacted to the person and decided what color it was going to be so it wasn't surprising to see Zeref's. It was a dark shade of purple that should also be seen as black neatly laid on the very top of his arm.

Zeref looked over at the members and blinked a couple of times. Then he noticed her. Mavis was floating just a couple inches from the ground. "Hello Zeref," She said with a small smile. She took a couple steps forward. "So you can finally see me?"

Before she could say anything else he stepped forward as well. "Mavis… I," He reached out to touch her face, but his hand just phased right through.

Mavis smiled a little "I'm an illusion remember?"

"Yeah. I guess I just hoped I could touch you again." Zeref finally looked up and his eyes became glassy. "You haven't changed. You look exactly the same and your voice is the same too." Mavis seemed to pout a little "I'm glad you didn't. I missed you. I missed you so much." Small tears fell from his face.

"I missed you to Zeref, but you have caused a lot of difficulties and sadness for many people I can't just overlook that."

Zeref stepped back with a smile, "No, I never expected you to forgive me so easily or forgive me at all for that matter. I'm still damaged, both in personality and spirit. I'm just glad I get to see you again." There was a pause.

"Jeez, you were never supposed to mean this much to me; I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you." Mavis looked down at the floor as small tears trickled down her face as well. "But you know what? I did and that's the truth. I don't want to completely let you go because it would hurt too much."

"Mavis?"

"That doesn't mean I completely forgive you though,"

"I didn't expect you too." Zeref laughed "But I'm glad that I can be something good for you. Even if it's just your friend."

"You know people aren't going to say many good things about you and you'll probably hear things very off putting considering your reputation."

"That's fine," Zeref confirmed "Words sting but complete silence breaks my heart."

"Don't feel broken, okay?" Mavis said as she held up her hand.

"I'm in repair. I'm not broken nor fixed. I'm not completely together yet but I'm getting there." He put his own hand on hers and they intertwined fingers. Not physically. No Zeref couldn't feel her but he liked the feeling of them holding hands once again.

"Well, I guess you got your happy ending, in the end, huh Natsu?" Gray said as he looked over at Natsu. "I feel like you made the right choice."

"Hell ya I did," Natsu said as he smirked at Gray. Zeref and Mavis were looking over at them and laughed together. Both their laughs echoed the walls. The Fairy Tail members, only just hearing Zeref laugh for the first time, felt astonished. "This isn't the end, though, I'm just happy that that problem was resolved." He said referring to Zeref and Mavis.

"Yup I suppose you're right," Gray said with a smirk.

"But next time tell us when you're about to do something so reckless." Erza's meanising voice broke in. "All three of you," Lucy, Happy and Natsu both quietly shivered to themselves.

"Yes ma'am," They all said quickly with a small bow.

"Good now go greet our newest member," Erza gave them a small smirk and Natsu smiled back eagerly. He was happy that she wasn't mad.

He quickly raced over to Zeref and outstretched his hand, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu happily said. As soon as Zeref took his hand most of the members gave out excited yells for a new member. Others quietly mumbling complaints and worries. Zeref didn't dwell on it too much, though.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail,'" Zeref said quietly under his breath with a smiled. He closed his eyes and repeated that in his head, liking the sound of it. With tears streaming down his face he whispered something only he could hear "I wish I belonged here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to dwell too much on relationships just because I don't want to include my personal ships and I'm not very good at creating romance. Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos!


	12. Old Memories

The next day, Zeref was a little bit more accepted. Of course, not everyone liked him and some people eyed him, making sure he wouldn't do anything bad, but it was a step. Natsu had tried to find other spells to help him with his memory's too. Zeref was hoping he wouldn't find one so soon, he didn't want him to remember all the horrible things. He kept this to himself though because then it would make Natsu worry about him more.

Mavis and Zeref had gotten much closer and tried to talk out a few things. They weren't as close as they used to be but they weren't distant.

Today Natsu and Lucy were looking through a library for many spells on memories. Levy wasn't here to help them so they brought along Zeref. He helped them sort through the books and if anything came up he would hand the book to Lucy. Most of the spells were useless and not very helpful. "Hey guy's have you found anything?" Mavis floated down from the ceiling.

"No, not really," Natsu said looking down at an open page.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mavis said as she floated next to Zeref. He gave a small smile and looked up at Natsu.

"Maybe we should stop for a while,"

"That's probably a good idea," Natsu said as he tossed the book he was holding behind him. Zeref sighed as he picked it up and set it back on the shelf. "Hey Lucy come on let's take a break from this,"

"Hold on I think I found something," They looked over at her to see her reading something. Her eyes carefully scanning the page. Zeref hoped that she was mistaken but Natsu rushed over to her in hopes that she really found something.

"You did?!" Natsu said as he looked at the page from behind her.

"Wait, Natsu," Lucy said a little worried at getting Natsu's hopes up. "I don't even know if it's going to work and it's in a different language. Levy would probably know it but she's out right now doing a job." Lucy thought for a while before looking at Natsu. "Any idea's."

He shrugged in response. "Maybe Zeref knows something about it." He took the book from Lucy and ran towards Zeref. "Hey, Zeref! Can you read this?"

Zeref had been talking to Mavis so when Natsu come over yelling Zeref jumped back a little. He looked down at the page and carefully scanned the words. "This spell is a bit complex," he commented.

"So you can read it?!" Natsu was getting excited but Zeref looked at him with a sad look.

"Yes I can but…" Zeref sighed as Natsu grew impatient. "Are you sure you want to get your memory's back right now?"

"Yeah of course..." Natsu said giving a suspicious look at Zeref. "Why are you so hesitant?"

"I just… I don't know." Zeref looked down at the floor "I feel like you shouldn't rely on a magic to get your memory's back."

"Hey um sorry to intrude but turn the page and there's a more to the spell," Lucy said as Zeref turned the page. "Can you translate it for us."

Zeref quickly scanned the page and looked a bit surprised or suspicious. They couldn't make out his face, not even Mavis. "It say's that this can recover, replace, and delete memory's of the mages choosing."

"That's great!" Natsu chimed in before Zeref interrupted him.

"Wait Natsu. It's not that simple." He tried to sound calm, looking at the hurt face on Natsu. "It say's that you need ten powerful wizards to perform this. Also, during the time when the magic is taking place, none of the ten can use their magic."

"What?!" Lucy broke in "That seems like a bit much."

"Actually, I'm surprised those are the only terms. This spell relies on other mages magic so it's expected that they can't use it for the time being."

"Yeah, but for ten Mages to agree to terms like this? It's a bit shocking." Lucy thought out loud "Is there another spell we can use."

"Lucy but all the ones we used weren't powerful enough," Natsu added. "Zeref, how does this spell work?"

"Well first off the victim, per se you Natsu, will have to be unconscious or asleep while the spell is taking place."

"Victim?" Natsu commented, "That sounds a bit brutal doesn't it?"

"Well, this spell was used to manipulate people. It was rarely ever used for good, more like to convince others of something but since it needed this many mages it was barely ever used." Zeref explained

"That's a bit odd," Mavis said as she looked through the book. "What's this kind of spell even doing here?" Lucy just shrugged

"Anyway, are you sure you want to try the spell Natsu?"

"Yes if there's a chance that I'll get my memory's back then I'm fine," Natsu answered

"But who do you think is willing to give up their magic for this," Happy asked

"I'll give you my magic." Lucy chimed in "As long as it's not forever."

"No it's not forever but Zeref how long is it."

"It all depends on how long the memory is. Since your's is three years then it will be about three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Natsu thought "Do you think other members would be willing to give up their magic for that long."

"They also need to be at least 3/4th's as powerful as the victim," Zeref commented

"That makes things even more complicated." Natsu sighed "Well might as well ask."

With that, they headed back the main guild hall. Everyone was still there and some were still sulking about allowing Zeref into the guild. "Who do you think is powerful enough?" Happy questioned.

"Not sure let's just get the most powerful ones and explain then," Lucy said as Natsu nodded in approval.

They managed to get most of the people willing to help out. Counting Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Mirajane, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia. Most of them were hesitant to participate, considering their magic was going to be taken Natsu really shouldn't blame them, but they finally agreed.

"Okay," Natsu said as he counted all of them. "With that, we only need 3 more people."

"Three?" Zeref questioned. Natsu looked over a bit shocked and counted again. When he came to the same conclusion he looked back at Zeref with a confused face. "Natsu you didn't count me." Zeref sighed.

"Was I supposed to?" Zeref nodded a bit irritated that Natsu hadn't assumed already. In response, he gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, you just seemed opposed to the idea."

Zeref sighed and ruffled Natsu's hair "I'm opposed to you regaining your memory's so soon. I just don't want you to expect too much." Natsu stayed quiet for a bit.

"You know I just noticed something," Wendy stated. Both Zeref and Natsu looked over at her in curiosity. "Oh, well, I was just thinking that you two look adorable together. If it wasn't for the past events then I think you guys would have had a perfect brotherly relationship." Her voice sounded a bit awkward. Both of them looked at each other a bit confused but laughed a little and just continued to smile.

"Yeah I noticed that too," Erza cut in "If only Natsu looked younger."

"And was more like his brother," Gray thought "Not in the evil sense but smarter and not as reckless."

"Well anyway," Natsu broke in before they could add anything more. He shot Zeref a stare when he heard him chuckling under his breath. He simply shrugged but kept his smile. "Now we only need two more people. Any ideas?"

"Maybe we could ask another member," Lucy said

"No," Gray said shaking his head. "We already convinced everyone who was willing to do it to be here and you have to be strong,"

"Yeah," Natsu looked irritated "I'm surprised you're strong enough Gray."

"Why you little-"

"Stop fighting," Zeref said as some black magic separated the two of them. "Why can't you two get along by yourselves?"

"Welcome to my world," Erza commented.

"I GOT IT!" Natsu screamed out which made the others jump. "Sorry, but can we go to Sabertooth?"

"Sabertooth?" Zeref asked, "Why would you want to go there?"

"You're planning on asking Sting and Rogue aren't you?" Gajeel asked

"Yeah they owe me a favor so why not at least try," Natsu said with a grin.

"But do we all have to go with you?" Wendy asked politely

"Yeah might as well do it over there."

"Uh, you and you're stupid memory's are making us do all this."

"Shut up, pervert"

"And please put on some clothes," Lucy said as she covered Wendy's eyes.

With that, they all headed out. Including Happy and Panther Lily who were walking with everyone else. Mavis decided to stay because she felt like she was needed in the guild. It only takes a couple hours to get from one guild to another and since Gajeel and Natsu both protested to go by vehicle then they ended up walking. In the meantime, they made small talk and had not-so-meaningful conversations.

That went on until they were close to the guild. The sun was setting and Mirajane decided to ask a question. "Excuse me Zeref?" He looked at her with a bit of caution.

"Yes?"

"Well there was something that has been bothering both me and master," She took a small intake of breath and continued. "If you're curse is really something that you can't control then why has it not reacted to the guild? Shouldn't it have killed us?"

"Juvia has been wondering the same thing," Juvia said in a calm voice. They were all silently waiting for a response. Even Natsu couldn't help but be curious.

Zeref closed his eyes as if to think and let his head tilt down slightly "Simple," He responded "I have the curse of contradiction on me. So it reacts to what I want to happen. So if I wanted you to live you would have died. That's why it hasn't reacted to any of the Fairies,"

"Does that mean you want us dead?" Wendy asked

"I don't care either way," He lifted his head back up and opened his eyes. "It'll make no difference to me."

"Zeref you can't just-" Natsu started out before being interrupted by Lucy

"What about Natsu? You obviously care about his life so why isn't he dying?"

"Well since he has E.N.D in him, his powers are more powerful than mine,"

"You filthy black mage," Gray spat out.

Zeref smiled a sincere smile "According to guild emblem I'm now a filthy Fairy." Every single member looked about ready to kill him.

"Well, will you look at that," Natsu said pointing to the Sabertooth guild "We made it now let's hurry in shall we," Natsu said he pushed Zeref forward. They made it inside and quickly caused a commotion. By the time the other got in Sting and Rogue were already greeting Natsu with huge smiles.

Once everyone was settled down and got their greeting out of the way, Zeref quickly recapped why they were there.

"So will you help?" Natsu asked

"How long did you say we couldn't use magic?" Rogue asked

"About three weeks. Give or take a couple of days."

Sting inhaled some air with his teeth clamped shut so it came out a hissing noise as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know Natsu. That's a pretty long time and to have the guild leader without any magic would be a bit risky don't you think?"

"Yeah I suppose but I need two more people who are at least three/fourths of my powers so I can pull this off."

At the sound of Natsu comparing himself to Sting, his eyes lit up. He gave a slight smirk as he looked over. "I guess you convinced me since you really can't find anyone as powerful."

"I don't know what I said but I'm glad I said it!" Natsu said happily "So are you willing to do it to Rogue?"

"I need to weigh my options."

"Aw come on." Sting said as he wrapped an arm around Rogue "You'll be fine. Just help him out. Look even Gajeel's helping."

"Yeah and Sabertooth will protect both of you while you don't have your magic," Orga commented and in response, Sabertooth yelled back in approval.

With a slight sigh Rogue finally answered "Fine,"

"Yes thank you so much!" Natsu said with a huge smile.

"Alright then how does this spell even work?"

Natsu shrugged "It's in a different language that only Zeref can read."

"So I take it you're going to allow Zeref to cast the spell."

"Why not?" Natsu said confidently

"Fine then are we going to do it right now?" Natsu quickly nodded

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Gray asked

"The faster we get this done then the faster I can get my memory's." Natsu looked over. "So let's get this over with!"

Happy sighed as Lucy laughed "As reckless as ever,"

"Alright," Zeref directed. "First Natsu you need to be asleep." Before he could say anything some black magic surrounded Natsu. He gave a small yawn as Zeref caught him before he went completely to sleep. He laid him down on the ground gently and directed everyone else. "Alright everyone circle around him and latch hands."

Everyone did as they were told and the Sabertooth members stepped back to give them space. "Is there a point to this?"

"Yes, the last thing you need to do is try to give as much magic energy as you can into the center of the circle, i.e. where Natsu is."

Zeref felt small bursts of magic go so he began to recite the spell that was on the paper. The mages magic looked like fog that was circling around Natsu. Everyone was focused on that and Zeref seeped some of his magic. He heard a voice in his head which seemed to be the spell itself "What memories will you select?"

"The first three years worth of memories," Zeref said loudly. Some of the Mages looked over in shock at the suddenness of Zeref's voice but quickly went back to focusing. They could also hear the spell's words but not as vividly.

"What would you like to do with these memory's?"

This was the end of the spell. All Zeref needed to say was 'recover' and it would be done. He opened his mouth but shut it. Did he really want Natsu to remember? No, he didn't deserve to remember something like that… or was he just being selfish? Natsu could easily forget the memories but then he would be gone from his memory too.

Without thinking it through Zeref blurted out "Replace!"

The Mages who were latching arms quickly looked up towards him. "What are you doing, Zeref?!" Gray hissed out

"Natsu he… I don't want him to-"

"It is done," The spell cut him off. All the magic that was circulating around Natsu quickly seemed to shrink down to him and explode as soon as it hit his body. There was a spark of light and everyone covered their eyes. Once it disappeared, all that was seen was Natsu's clothes and scarf laid out on the floor.

"What have you done?!" Gray said as he pulled on Zeref's collar.

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a small whimpering cry. It was elevating from the pile of clothes. All of them looked over there with a surprise. Lucy and Happy crept over there while the rest of them stayed put. The crying grew and Lucy hurriedly pulled the clothes away. Tangled in the clothes was a small baby. It had spiky pink hair and light green eyes.

Both Happy and Lucy looked at each other before saying "Natsu?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A yes, cheesy ending but it just sort of happened while I was writing. Remember that the spell only lasts for about three weeks and in my time that's about 1-2 chapters. I don't really want to dwell on it too much. Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos!


	13. At Sabertooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qjq4egz96AU The song that Lyra sings.

"What did you do exactly?" Erza asked slowly as Lucy picked up the now baby Natsu.

Zeref shook his head in shock "The spell works on different levels. When I said 'replace' that meant they weren't just going to fill the memories with random memories. We have to replace them with the time we have."

Lucy had not grabbed Natsu yet and he was still crying. Zeref quickly walked towards him and picked him up on his hands. Wrapping Natsu in his scarf as a sort of blanket. "Sh~ sh~ It's okay. You're fine. You're fine." Zeref rocked his body a bit so he would stop crying and surprisingly it worked. Zeref wiped his tears and began to hum the same song he used to hum when they were younger.

Sabertooth was in shock from both Zeref about to replace Natsu's memory's and that Natsu had turned into a child. In the middle of humming, Zeref stopped at the sound of Natsu's small laughter. He looked down at the baby and he stared back with big eyes. Natsu smiled and reached out trying to touch Zeref's face. "This brings back a memory," Zeref whispered as a few tears ran down his face. "What have I done?! I'm an idiot. A selfish idiot. Natsu… If he finds out then he'll never forgive me," Zeref whispered under his breath.

"Zeref…?" Lucy questioned. He quickly ran over to her and handed Natsu to her.

"Hurry and take him." Once Lucy had a good hold of Natsu, Zeref stepped back a bit and looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"If he's a baby then his power might be weakened," Zeref explained, "Then that means I can accidently end up killing him."

"I highly doubt that," Erza cut in "He's only going back in age but does this mean that he has to relive three years of his life?"

"No," Zeref said as he looked over at Natsu. Lucy was trying to get the scarf more neatly wrapped around him and elevating his head a bit in her arms. "A year for the spell is about a week. Like I said it will take about three weeks."

Gray tried to make anything with his magic but nothing appeared. He sighed after trying for a while "I guess our magic really doesn't work." He looked down at his hand a little disappointed that they didn't react.

The other ten quickly tried to use their magic but as expected were unable to. "Peek a boo!" They all looked over to see Happy floating a little ways away from Natsu. He would put his paws over his eyes and quickly pull them away. Natsu, as a result, would burst out laughing. They all smiled a little at the sight. Zeref walked over and looked as Lucy and Happy played with the child.

Zeref looked over and ran a finger up and down Natsu's cheek. In response, Natsu grabbed onto Zeref's finger. Laughing lightly Lucy smiled at Zeref "He seems to already know who you are," She handed Natsu over to Zeref, carefully making sure everything was fine "I don't think anything bad will happen if you take him because nothing was mentioned in the spell so it's okay. Natsu's power most likely didn't go down."

Zeref held the child before resting his head gently on Natsu's chest. He smiled hearing his heartbeat was regular. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's fine." As Zeref was about to pull away he felt a tug on his hair. He tried to move his head once more but Natsu had grabbed onto his hair. "Ow, Natsu, please let go of me," Zeref tried to pull his hair out but Natsu only tugged on it more. Everyone around them tried to restrain their laughter, only allowing a few snickers to escape.

"Do you need help?" Happy laughed out

"I'll be fine." Zeref said as he slowly grabbed hold of Natsu's hand. He slowly pushed his own thumb into Natsu's grip and opened his hand. He slid his hair out carefully and Natsu kept hold of his fingers. Before he could do anything Sting looked over Zeref shoulder and stared at Natsu for a bit.

"Wow! Natsu looks so… vulnerable," He suddenly burst out laughing which in turn caused everyone to get scared, even Natsu, so he began to cry. Rogue quickly clasped a hand over his friend mouth an attempt to hush him.

"You're scaring the kid, Sting," Rogue argued with him. Zeref started to rock him quickly trying to get him to calm down.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Sting said trying to catch his breath from laughing. "But you have to admit it's pretty funny…"

"Hey Zeref should you really be doing this?" Wendy asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're taking away the childhood that he wanted to remember. Don't you think he'll be mad if he remembers that you did that?"

"Maybe so but I can't undo it now."

"So are you guy's going to stay in Sabertooth or are you going to leave?" Rogue asked nicely.

"Well having Natsu like… this changes a lot of things." Gray said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I feel like we should stay until tomorrow," Erza concluded, "That way we will have plenty of time to walk back."

"Alright but I don't think all of us have to stay so I'm leaving," Gajeel said as he walked back out.

"Yeah I guess we really don't have a reason to stay here so I'm going too," Wendy commented.

"Yes, and I believe master will need me back at the guild."

"Hey Juvia you should probably go too," She pouted a bit "I want you to sleep somewhere you're comfortable so you should sleep back in the guild."

"Ah! Gray is worried about Juvia's well being!" She happily said, "If that's it then I'll go and prepare something for when you come back." Gray smiled

"Yeah you do that."

"Alright but be careful," Erza yelled, "You don't have your magic until later." The four left ahead now leaving Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Zeref, and Natsu.

"Well you might as well get comfortable," Sting said. "The sun is almost setting."

"Yeah and Natsu looks sleepy." Everyone looked over at Zeref who was currently holding a now yawning child.

"Jeez," Gray sighed "How are we going to make him go to sleep?"

Erza shrugged and tried to get near him. Natsu seemed to get scared and jumped every time she got closer until she finally stopped walking. Happy laughed a little "Even as a baby he can still sense how dangerous you are Erza." Erza seemed to deflate a little

"Don't worry about it Erza," Lucy said trying to cheer her up. "I'm sure he'll get used to you,"

"Well someone's got to take care of him!" Zeref seemed to whine but kept his straight face. They all glared at him before saying something.

"And why can't you do that?" Gray asked. "He is your brother after all and you're the reason he's like that."

"What if my powers hurt him in this state."

Gray sighed and walked towards him. "Fine then give him here."

"No you're too cold just like that girl over there," He said as he pointed at Juzia "You'll get him sick."

"Fine then give him to Lucy and Happy since he's scared of Erza,"

Lucy sighed "Why do I have to be the one in charge of this? Fine just hand me Natsu then." Zeref once again handed Natsu to Lucy and she began to rock him back and forth.

"I don't think he's going to go to sleep with just that." Happy commented.

"You should sing him a lullaby." Lucy directed to Zeref "You don't sing that bad,"

"What?!" Zeref stepped back and blushed a bit "When did you ever hear me sing?"

"Back in the roof. Natsu said he liked it too so maybe that will put him to sleep."

Zeref seemed a bit angry but his face was a light red. "No. I can't sing in front of other people."

"And you complain about us not cooperating," Gray commented in a sarcastic tone.

"Well it's okay," Lucy said with a small smile "If only I had my magic I could probably summon Lyra,"

"Lyra?" Zeref asked

"Yeah she's one of my Celestial spirits." She said as she showed him her key.

"If I give you some of my magic will that help Natsu go to sleep?"

"Wait you can give me some of your magic? I thought that we were giving up our magic for at least three weeks,"

"Well it works differently for everyone. Like I said before you need to be at least 3/4ths as strong as Natsu because that's how much magic it's taking away," Zeref explained "Since I'm a lot stronger it only took as much as it needed. And so I still have some of my magic. Anyway will that help Natsu?"

"Yeah maybe," Lucy said as she looked down at Natsu. He stared back with droopy eyes but the stubbornness to not go to sleep.

"Wait. how come Lucy only gets her magic back," Gray complained

"I'm only giving her enough to summon one spirit so stop complaining. Alright then you can have some of my magic but only enough to summon that spirit of yours." He put his hand on her chest right above her heart and closed his eyes. Lucy felt uncomfortable but knew Zeref would do anything. He began to mumble something and Lucy felt some magic surge into her body. Then he pulled away and looked up. Despite how little he gave her Lucy felt stronger. She smiled as she passed Natsu to Zeref.

"Thank you, but I need my hands in order to summon Lyra." She held the key in her hands and focused what little magic she had. "Open gate of the harp constellation! Lyra!"

After she said that Lyra appeared with a wave. "Lucy! Long time no see. I missed you," She looked the same as last time Lucy had summoned her. Her hair was still waist length and it curled up at the end. She has small white wings and a large harp on her back. Her long blue dress had hearts at the ends and her head was decorated with a pink bonnet.

"I missed you too," Lucy replied with a smile. "Anyway could you be so kind as to play a lullaby for Natsu."

Lyra briefly looked at Natsu and smiled "He's so small. Well, one lullaby coming up." Lyra pulled at her harp and began to play a small melody. Zeref sat down as she began to sing along to her harp. He rocked Natsu who was thankfully going to sleep to the sound of Lyra's voice. "Words are born into the air and quickly fade out in the wind but they find their way inside you, where they live on forever more~," Natsu's eyes began to close and Zeref leaned against a wall in relief. "When the skies are dark and full of rain look inside your heart. The light, so warm will come and glow. Shining just like the sun~,"

"You can see, just how much you've grown~. How strong you are~. A love will open up to you and it starts from the day that you, first heard those words~," Zeref sang the last little lyrics as Natsu fell asleep. Lyra didn't really mind that he had cut in but simply smiled and continued to play along. Everyone drowned in the beauty of the song and unconsciously closed their eyes to hear better. Once the song was over most people opened their eyes but some stayed closed and began to snore.

"It seems you did a good job." Lucy complimented Lyra. "You can go now if you please," Lucy said

"Thank you Lucy," Lyra said as a puff of clouds made her go back to the celestial world.

Lucy smiled. "Zeref, is Natsu asleep yet?" She got no answer but instead heard Happy laugh a bit.

"Hey Lucy, look." He pointed to the wall where Zeref was laying next to the wall and Natsu in his arms asleep too.

"I guess they really are alike," Gray said as he looked over at them "Only Natsu would fall asleep so soundly after only a couple minutes."

"Yeah I guess they really are similar." Lucy let out a small laugh "He should go to sleep with Natsu. He looks so peaceful, I wouldn't want to wake him only to take Natsu away,"

Erza nodded "That would probably be a good idea." She looked around Sabertooth. "Anyway Sting where do we sleep?" She looked over to see Sting laying on the floor snoring while Lector was next to him."

"Jeez He's supposed to be our leader, Idiot" Rogue said with a sigh "Well you can follow me and I'll show you where you can stay."

Rogue showed them to a room with a few separate beds and gave them a few blankets. "Thank you very much," Erza said

"Aye!"

Rogue smiled and nodded "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Gray mentioned

"Before you leave what are you going to do with Zeref and Natsu,"

"Probably move them." Rogue answered but still thought to himself "They shouldn't sleep on the floor. They'll wake up aching so I'll just tell someone to move them without waking them,"

"Thank you again," Lucy said. Rogue just nodded with a smile and left them. A few moments later they ended up going to sleep as well.

Rogue had managed to use one of the other guilds members magic to move Zeref and Natsu to a bigger bed where they would both fit. They left them alone and Sabertooth was quiet once again. After a while of silence, Zeref opened his eyes a bit.

"Sabertooth is much quieter than Fairy Tail." He commented "Idiot. Don't get attached to them. They are just worthless Fairies," He sighed as he tried to convince himself of this "I can see why you like these mages Natsu. They are very kind but like I said they are worthless. You don't really need them." He looked at the sleeping Natsu and smiled. He kissed him on his forehead. "I guess you don't really need me either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should clear up why I chose to not give Natsu his memory's back. You have to remember that this is called 'A Forgotten Promise'. The whole story is supposed to revolve around Natsu trying to get his memory's back and trying to grow the bonds between Zeref and himself. If I made him get his memories back so simply and so soon then I could end the story right there with no one complaining and I don't want to do that. I want him to struggle to get his memory's back because in reality something that important doesn't just come so simply. I want there to actually be a story where throughout the whole thing you will wonder if he'll get them back or if the bonds they grow will be strong enough to make them look past everything. For why I chose to make Natsu a baby well… I don't know. Like I said before, it just sort of happened while I was writing. And becouse of this pic https://www.pinterest.com/pin/76139049928935798/ so cute!


	14. A small Farewell

Zeref was sleeping on his back blocking out all the noise around him because he wanted to get more sleep. He felt something heavy on his stomach though. Small hands hit the side of his face and tugged at his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Natsu sitting on his chest looking curiously at him. When he saw Zeref completely open his eyes he smiled and flapped his hands in excitement. Natsu had surprisingly grew. Just yesterday he looked like a 2 month old baby but now he looked about 8-9 months old.

"Good morning Natsu," Zeref said as he grabbed Natsu by the underarm and sat him at the edge of the bed. "Do you remember me at all? I'm your big brother," Natsu tilted his head in confusion "No I suppose you wouldn't. It seems you woke up before me." Natsu laughed and started to blabber nonsense. Since Natsu had grown the scarf wouldn't be passed off as clothes so Zeref though of something to change him. In the end he couldn't really find anything so using Natsu's old clothes he slipped Natsu into his shirt which completely covered his body and cut off the pieces that were too long. It just looked like Natsu in an overgrown shirt which was surprisingly adorable. Zeref added the final touch by wrapping his scarf around Natsu like a belt. Natsu looked down at his new cover up and was a bit confused. Zeref smiled and ruffled Natsu's hair.

He heard the others outside but they seemed to have only just woke up too. He looked out the window to see that the sun was barely rising. He let out a yawn as he stretched out his body. He picked up Natsu and stepped outside.

Some of Sabertooth's members were there but they weren't as loud in the morning. All of the Fairy Tail members that had stayed were awake so Zeref went over there. As soon as he went over there Natsu outstretched his arms in the direction of Lucy, wanting her to carry him.

"Wow, Natsu you grew," Lucy said as she and Zeref traded looks. She picked up Natsu and happily shouted down. "You've gotten heavier too."

Natsu was staring at Happy now. Happy gave an unsure smile and waited for Natsu to do anything. He reached out and finally yanked at Happy's tail. When Happy yelped Natsu let out a small laugh along with the others who laughed along. "I wish Natsu would turn back,"

"You'll be fine," Gary said as he petted Happy.

"So Zeref how was your morning?" Lucy asked. Zeref looked at her for a while before answering.

"It was fine," He answered truthfully. "I only just woke up because Natsu had woken up first." He didn't bother to return the question because she would probably give the same answer and because Zeref didn't particularly care about stuff like that.

"Um, Zeref?" Happy said. Zeref looked at him to mentally tell him that he was paying attention. "Are you sure that's it's okay we're taking care of him?"

"What do you mean?" Zeref looked at him curiously, wondering where he was going with this topic.

"Well, we weren't there when he was three and younger so it just seems a bit off." Happy began "And also if we're replacing his memoirs then we'll show up in the old ones and that'll seem a bit odd for us to be exactly the same in both his past and future."

"He's got a point," Gray said a little shocked

"So you're worried that he'll figure it out because he'll remember your faces?"

"Aye…"

"Don't worry," Zeref said with a small smile "When you were a kid so you remember the faces of the people you knew." They stayed quiet "Also the spell covers things like that. It makes the faces blurry or it replaces them too."

"Is that so..?" Erza thought "This spell is a bit cautious don't you think?"

Zeref stayed quiet and looked a bit nervous. "It's probably because it's so powerful."

"Anyway, Natsu seemed to grow rather fast. It's only been a couple hours and he looks much older," Lucy mentioned with a smile. "But I guess that he wouldn't have remembered much being that young." Natsu clapped his hands and reached over at Gray. "You want to go with Gray?" Lucy asked surprised

"Who would have ever thought?" Happy added.

"You can't," Zeref said "He's cold. What if you get sick,"

"He'll be fine," Erza tried to relax Zeref "You can't even get sick from just the cold." Gray looked a little irritated, so did Zeref, but he reluctantly reached out his hands. Natsu slid into his grip and Gray gave an unsure look. Natsu smiled a little mischievously and pulled at Gray's hair. He yelped and tried to pull away but kept his grip.

"Of course," Lucy sighed

"You want me to take him?" Zeref questioned with a laugh

"Yes, Jeez does he always have to pick a fight with me," Gray said as he finally pulled Natsu away. He began to scream and reached out towards Gray's face. He swung his arms wildly when he felt Zeref trying to grab him.

"Natsu, calm down." He just screamed louder and began to pinch Gray's skin and bite his arm with the few teeth he had.

"Give him here," Erza said in an irritated voice as she picked him up. Natsu got scared and began to cry as he scrambled to reach out for Zeref. He grabbed a hold of him but Erza wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing just give him here." Zeref pulled but Natsu's clothes seemed stuck on Erza's armor. Zeref and Erza both pulled at the clothes as Gray, Lucy, and Happy tried to untangle the cloth. Natsu had surprisingly stopped crying and instead was just staring at everyone.

They finally got it loose but Zeref didn't take notice so instead pulled once more to the point where Natsu flew behind him. "Uh oh," Gray muttered.

Happy flew over to grab Natsu and Zeref quickly shot some magic in order to catch him. Happy got to him first and spread out his wings. Another pair of arms caught both of them and fell on the soft black magic Zeref had thrown.

"Ow. You guy's really don't know how to take care of a kid, do you?" Sting said as he got up. He looked down at Natsu and smiled at seeing him happily laughing. Zeref quickly rushed over and grabbed Natsu.

"Are you okay?" Zeref quickly looked him up and down to make sure he was okay. Natsu laughed a little and set both of his hands on Zeref's cheeks. With that, he puffed up his cheeks, stick out his tongue, and blew out. He laughed carelessly and Zeref smiled, thankful that he hadn't gotten hurt.

"Slightly overprotective," Sting whispered. "Wait how can you use your magic?" Zeref hugged Natsu hearing his heartbeat and ignoring Sting.

"He explained that yesterday," Gray said deadpool.

"He did?" Sting almost sounded childish "Well I guess I wasn't paying attention.

"Obviously," Gary sighed "Aren't you supposed to be the guild Master? You act so much like Natsu."

"Thank you," Sting smiled

"That's not a compliment."

"Well, it is in my eyes." They began to bicker as everyone ignored them.

"Good, you seem fine." Zeref pulled away only to be held back by Natsu who had grabbed onto his hair "What's up with you and pulled people's hair?" Zeref said out loud as he managed to make Natsu let go.

"Well now that that's taken care of, your welcome by the way," Zeref rolled his eyes not wanting to thank Sting "How are you guy's doing without magic?"

There was small laughter from some of the Fairy Tail group but they shrugged it off. "I'm doing fine but I do feel a bit unsafe," Lucy commented

"It's extremely hot," Gray said as he stripped down and fanned himself. "But other than that I'm fine,"

"You should have seen Erza," Happy laughed not seeing the threatening look on Erza. "She couldn't even change herself."

"Stupid cat!" Erza yelled as she kicked him through the roof. The other's were laughing slightly, other than Zeref who was looking up in wonder and aAtsu looking up in fright.

"Well with all that out of the way, we should be on our way." Zeref said seemingly in a hurry.

"Ah yes, we should probably be going now," Erza stated

"Thank you for letting us stay," Lucy said. "Um tell Rogue I said 'Thank you too',"

"Will do," He said with a smile as Lector flew out of a room. "Hope to see you Fairy's later."

Lucy shivered "Please don't call us that. We already have someone calling us that," Zeref smirked at her remark and stepped out. "Well with that said I'm leaving. Bye Sting," She ran out trying to catch up with all the other members.

"Bye," Sting yelled back with a wave "Be careful without your magic,"

"Same applies to you," With that said she finally caught up to them and walked alongside Gray and Erza.

Zeref walked in silence for a while only listening in on the Fairy Tail members talk. Natsu had grown a bit so once his arms got tired of carrying him he set him down. He knew that Natsu could crawl already but he set him up on his legs.

"Can he walk yet?" Gray interrupted Zeref thoughts.

"I honestly don't know," Zeref said observing Natsu's reaction. Natsu began to whine and reached out for someone to carry him.

"Maybe we should help him?" Lucy said as she stepped forward.

"Don't," Zeref warned. His threatening tone made Lucy step back. "If he relies too much on you that'll be the only thing he does,"

"Yeah but he's just a kid," Lucy said, "Who care if he relies on only us."

"I do, because then if he relies only on you then he won't rely on anyone else. Not even me." He seemed to get visibly depressed.

"Stop that," Erza commanded. "Stop making yourself feel like the victim. Blaming others is all you've done so far. Just own up for once,"

"I can't remember what I've done or why I have done it anymore." Zeref said as he sat down on the ground. "I can't recall anything, so I blame people instead because that's the only thing I can do."

"No, it's not," Gray sternly said. "You just make yourself believe that because you don't want to own up."

"Is that so?" Zeref said with a small smile. "It scares me… scares me that I have turned into something like this. I fear my curse and what it has made me. My selfish heart is the things that divide me from everyone."

"Then, just like Natsu does, Believe in us. Think of us as you comrades. We'll be there for you no matter what." Lucy soft voice made Zeref lookup. Tears streamed down his face and Natsu let out a small whimper.

"If you can say that to me then tell," He began "Tell me why I had to live through all of this. Tell me why my conscious doesn't seem to feel any different before and after the war." They stayed silent not knowing what to say. "Tell me why Fairy Tail always seems so happy, smiling, laughing, and yet they have seen horrible things. Tell me why you seem so happy with you short lives but I, who have lived longer than all of you, can not feel anything but sadness."

"Zeref…" Lucy said remorsefully "We aren't always happy. We have been through sad things. We have lost fights, gifts, and friends but we know how to let go. We know when to stop grieving and just live,"

"Shut up," he hissed out not liking the answer " My whole life history was made up of sadness, misery, isolation, and despair. You're completely blind to the struggles that everyone else has to go through. How could any of you possibly know? I exist to prove the point that Ankhseram is the one in charge of life and death. I am completely corrupt and yet I wish for a paradise in this world. My job is to consume everyone's life against my will. I am not important just like everyone else's life. That is the conclusion I have come to."

"Big… brother?" Zeref looked over at Natsu who was struggling to keep his balance as he walked over to him.

"No stay away from me," Zeref cried, " I don't want to hurt you. It wasn't my nature to hurt anyone so please don't make me hurt anyone."

"Zeref…" They looked at him in shock. They pitted him for going into this state of mind. Natsu got closer and Zeref slowly inched away. Natsu finally got close enough and hugged him. Zeref hugged him back, cried for the brother he was trying to regain.

"I wish he would remember me as the old 'me'. His older brother who actually love him. The only happy days that I've ever had were when I was alone with Natsu.2" he smiled. "They are such happy memories but they make me so sad. Knowing that they will never happen again." He sobbed " I changed but surprisingly Natsu hasn't. Those memories...I replaced them. Before he even gets a chance to remember the memories fade away. It's my fault. The memory's that I have will no longer be your's Natsu. I'm so sorry."

"You only need something to help you through the way," Lucy commented, "As long as you're okay with it, and as long as you don't get mad at me for saying this, I'll help you."

"We'll help you," Erza corrected "You're part of Fairy Tail now and we help each other out. We stick together no matter what, even if they don't want it."

"Even though you annoy me and anger me most of the time, Erza's right." Gray added "We'll stick together," It was silent for a while

"Yes," Zeref said smiling "I guess that's what being a Fairy is."

Natsu pulled away and looked about ready to cry too. Zeref quickly wiped his tears and set Natsu on his shoulders. He jumped up and down at the new view and relaxed once up there.

"It seems he likes it up there," Lucy said. Zeref looked happy too. "If I may ask, what memories were so worthy to just get replaced?"

Zeref looked a little shocked that Lucy had asked so suddenly but finally sighed "I guess since Natsu doesn't know I might as well tell you." As they walked back Zeref recapped everything that he remembered, lowering his voice so Natsu didn't here. Then when Natsu fell asleep on his shoulder he spoke up. He surprisingly remembered a lot. He said everything down to the last words Natsu said to him. By the time he was finished he had unwillingly teared up because of the painful memories.

"So the promise you had made wasn't a promise at all." Gray observed "He just forgot that you loved him," Zeref nodded a bit and they all felt sort of bad for him.

Everyone was quiet until they finally got to the guild. "Natsu wake up," Zeref whispered as he carried him into the door.

Natsu yawned and rubbed his eyes. "We're here," Lucy said.

"Well let's hope for the best," Gary said under his breath.

"Yup let's hope for the best," Zeref whispered under his breath.


	15. The Tortoise and The Hare

They stepped into the guild noticing how full it was. Mavis was the first one to greet them.

"Hello Mavis,"

"Hello Zeref," Mavis returned the greeting "So I heard Natsu turned into a child.

"You have heard correctly," Zeref said with a laugh. He showed her Natsu and he looked at her in confusion. Mavis's eyes lit up as she picked up Natsu and tossed him in the air.

"He's so cute!" She said as Natsu laughed at being caught in the air. Zeref smiled too and he looked around to see people staring at them. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to get ahead ahead of myself," She said as she handed Natsu back.

"It's okay. If he's with you then I know he's safe," Zeref said with a smile as he took Natsu from Mavis.

They quickly looked around to see everyone staring at them with a bit of confusion. Suddenly, they all came over and examined Zeref as he held onto Natsu. "No way so Gajeel wasn't lying,

"Yeah no kidding Natsu looks so young," Natsu had just woken up so being surrounded by so many people so soon made him feel irritated. He let out a sharp yell and they moved away from him. Zeref smiled a little and set him down on a table.

"It seems you like your space," he said with a smile. Natsu clapped his hands and laughed.

"Gray you're back!" Juvia said as she ran towards him and hugged Gray.

Gray let an annoyed yet happy smile litter his face. "Yeah we just needed to rest for a bit,"

"He grew since the late time we were there." Wendy commented

"Yeah he won't really remember it vividly but the next three week are going to be used to replace his memories," Lucy explained

"You guys seem fine with the idea," Gajeel questioned.

They looked at each other with a bit of sadness. Of course, they felt bad for replacing Natsu's memories without his permission but the memories that Zeref had talked about were heartbreaking for them. They didn't know if they were true but they didn't want any of their friends to remember something like that. And besides, it was too late to go back now.

"Yeah well, we can't really explain why," Lucy said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Anyway where's Happy?" Gray said trying to change the subject.

Gajeel seemed about ready to protest but Mirajane interrupted. "Happy came back a little while ago,"

"He did? Is he okay?"

"Yeah he has a couple bruises though." They all glared at Erza but she shrugged it off.

"Happy!" Natsu cheerfully said his name.

"You want him?" Natsu put his hands on top of his head and pretended to be a cat while nodding. They laughed and heard footprints. He turned around to see Laxus carrying Happy by his fur.

"Here's your cat," Laxus said as he set him down "I found him on my way back from a job," Natsu cheered a little and crawled towards Happy.

"Hey Natsu," Happy said "You wanna play," He nodded a little so Happy flew him down and they began to play.

Zeref inspected Laxus. Looking at him up and down, and inspecting his look. He set his thumb and index finger on his chin and closed his eyes trying to think.

"Jeez, what's your problem black wizard!" Laxus barked in annoyance.

"Well?" Zeref stretched out "Do I know you?" Everyone looked shell shocked. Some snickers were heard when Laxus put on an angry face.

"What do you mean 'do I know you?!" Laxus was a bit angry "I've been here the entire time."

"Really," Zeref said as he thought "Guess I never noticed you,"

"How could you not have noticed him?" Gray asked a bit shocked

"He didn't stick out," Zeref shrugged "He was never worth my attention."

"Why you little-"

"Don't take it personally," Zeref commanded looking at Laxus with no expression "I honestly don't care about names but if it make you feel better, I have already memorized it,"

Laxus rolled his eyes as he walked away. The bottoms of Laxus's coat hit Zeref's face and as a result, fur from his coat got into his mouth. He spat it out as Laxus headed upstairs. "I don't even care anymore" Where his last words before disappearing upstairs.

Zeref innocently tilted his head to the side and stared at him. "Why did he get so offended?" When he heard no answer he rolled his eyes as well "Whatever," With that, he walked over to Natsu who was playing hide and seek with Lucy and Happy.

He was crawling under the table behind on of the legs. Lucy pretended not to see him and walked slowly around the guild. "Natsu where are you?" she would yell.

Natsu would want to move a lot but he stayed behind only sometimes peeking behind so that he could see where Lucy was. While he wasn't looking, though, Lucy crept up behind him and as Natsu turned around to try and see Lucy she grabbed him and picked him up. "Found you!"

Natsu laughed happily as Happy flew over. They laughed together until Natsu finally noticed Zeref. "Play!" he said with a huge smile.

"Play?" Zeref mimicked "I really don't want to play," Natsu pouted and repeated the word. "You really need to work on your vocabulary." he sighed "Fine I'll play with you."

For the next couple of hours, all of Fairy Tail was happily playing along and just tried to keep Natsu entertained. They would mess around and in a little, over a week Natsu had grown to look like an almost 2-year-old. His vocabulary grew and his attitude changed a bit to reflex grown Natsu. He still did childish things and overall he acted like Natsu normally did but with a more childish tone to him.

After a while, Zeref went out for a job so he could get more money. He couldn't take Natsu because since he took one that was worth a lot of money he was afraid of getting Natsu hurt. So he told him that he would have to stay there.

"But big brother," Natsu whimpered out. "I don't want you to go." Just like expected Natsu had gotten attached to Zeref. He grabbed onto Zeref's clothes as he was about to leave. Zeref smiled and bent down so he could look him in the eyes.

"I have to go," Zeref smile as he wiped his face "Don't worry I'll be back in no time so just stay here and be good okay?" Natsu nodded and hugged his brother. When he pulled away Zeref ruffled his hair and handed him to Lucy. "Good, now, don't worry. I just need some money for you so I'll be back in a couple days." With that, he kissed him on the forehead and headed off.

"So Natsu?" Lucy said once Zeref was gone "What do you want to do?"

"If I may be of assistance Lucy,"

"Capricorn!" Capricorn suddenly appeared and was brought back by everyone. "How did you get here? I don't have my magic.

"I used my own magic," He said with a small bow. "If I may I'll keep him entertained."

"Will you?!" Lucy asked happily "Thanks, Capricorn but don't over do yourself okay,"

He nodded and took Natsu from her. He surprisingly was really entertained. He would hang on from his horns and just play with Capricorn. Seeing both him and Natsu like that made Lucy giggle a bit.

Once it was dark Natsu was fighting to stay awake but he kept dozing off and ultimately finally went to sleep. Capricorn handed him back to Lucy and she rocked him to keep him from waking. "Thanks for keeping him busy Capricorn,"

He bowed once more "It was my pleasure." He said as he disappeared.

Lucy laid Natsu down and let him sleep. Once morning came though he was running around like usual. Everyone played with him as they waited for Zeref to come back. One day with Zeref not back yet made Natsu cranky and a bit sad. He always asked where he was and when he was coming back but Lucy had no answer for that so she couldn't say anything.

Another day came and Natsu seemed a bit angry with his brother. "Natsu I'm going out for a bit with Erza and Happy so stay here," Lucy said with a smile.

"You're leaving too but I'll be all alone," Natsu said about to cry.

"No, I'll be back in an hour or so. I just need to buy some food." Lucy said, "Just stay with Gray until we get back."

"What?!" Both Natsu and Gray cringed at the idea

"Why me?!" Gray asked seemingly losing his shirt "Juzia isn't even here to help me,"

"Please Gray," Lucy asked, "I really don't want to leave him with someone else."

Gray sighed "Fine but hurry back."

"Will do! Natsu stay out of trouble,"

"But-"

"No but's," Erza said, "We'll be back in a little." Right after she said that they all seemed to walk off. Natsu wanted to say something but didn't want to annoy them. Once they were gone he turned towards Gray.

"Why do you keep staring at me," Gray said as he picked him up and set him on a chair.

"No reason," Natsu said

"So…" Gray didn't really know what Natus wanted "What do you want to do?"

Natsu jumped off the chair and walked towards a table. Once there he got helped up and began to color on a piece of paper, trying to ignore Gray. He didn't really mind though because he just let the kid do what he wanted as long as it wasn't hazardous.

Finally, the sun was setting and Natsu got a bit tired. He was the kind of kid who didn't like taking naps unless it was necessary because he would rather be playing so it wasn't surprising when he got tired so early.

Gray walked over to him and picked him up. "Hey I wasn't done!" Natus said reaching for his paper tiredly.

"You need to go to sleep,"

"Tell me a story,"

"What?"

"Story,"

"We don't have time for a story. You need to go to bed before anyone comes back."

"I want a story!" Natsu screamed

"No!" Gray was getting frustrated at Natsu's stubbornness but felt kind of bad when he saw Natsu become sad. Then he grinned a bit and looked at Gray.

"Tell me a story or I'll tell big brother and Erza that you treated me wrong"

"What?! But I didn't."

"Yeah, and who are they going to believe?"

"Why you little-" Gray sighed "Fine! What story do you want to hear?"

"The one about the tortoise and the cheerleader."

Gray couldn't help laughing "You mean the tortoise and the hare?"

"Yeah! That one. Big brother told it to me but I want to hear it again."

"Fine." Gary sat him down beside himself and began to tell the story. It was quick and Gray was glad. Towards the end of the story, Natsu began to lean on him so he could sleep.

The story ended and Gray heard Natsu's small voice. "I don't think the bunny was all that bad."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it reminds me of you."

Gary cooked an eyebrow and turned to Natsu who had his eyes closed "How does a bunny like that remind you of me,"

"Because it thinks too much of itself," Natsu said as Gary gave an annoyed look. "but it's not bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you just need to work on your attitude."

"I'm not the only one." Gary laughed

"You know I may say it but, I don't hate you." Gray looked a bit confused "You annoy me sometimes but I know that you only mean well. I mean I don't particularly like you but I don't hate either."

Gray laughed a little "I don't like you either,"

"Maybe once you change your attitude and actually try to talk to me as me we could probably be friends in the future."

Gray was taken back a bit. Did Natsu know the spell was on him? How could a two-year-old say thing like that to him? No, he didn't know, Gray knew that but it was strange. To see Natsu look so sweet and calm. After all the events that had happened everyone, even Gray saw a decrease in his usual happy demeanor and it was sad. He seemed a bit depressed.

"Just got to sleep,"

Natsu nodded. Gary seemed to get relatively tired too. So he fell asleep too. He was woken up by a slight shaking. His eyes opened a bit to meet with plain black ones. "Hey," he said a bit uncertain on how to greet him.

"Hey," Zeref laughed "I thought Lucy was taking care of Natsu."

"Yeah, well, you know, they went out and so they left him here. In my care of course," Gray picked up Natsu making sure to not wake him and passed him to Zeref.

"Ah," Zeref said with a small smile as he got him from Gray. "Well, it seems you two are finally getting along."

"So how was the job?" Gray blurted out a bit awkwardly, wanting to change the topic.

"It was fine," Zeref said, "The little magic I had was surprisingly more than enough but since I wasted a lot of it I'm really tired."

"You should go to sleep in one of Fairy Tail's rooms." Zeref nodded

"That's a good idea. Well, then I'm off." Gary nodded and ran off too. Zeref was happy that Gray was getting along with Natsu. He was weak so he got a room and set Natsu on the bed. He laid down next to him but he seemed to have moved to much because Natsu woke up.

"Big brother you're back!"

"Yeah, I just got back but don't yell I'm still a bit drowsy."

"Did you make the money?"

"Yeah I got enough but you should probably go back to sleep,"

"Can I hear your heartbeat?"

Zeref smiled glad that he hadn't lost the interest in that sound. "Go ahead." Natsu leaned his head on Zeref's chest and tried to go to sleep to that sound.

Zeref hugged him close and they both ended up falling asleep to the sound of each others breathing.


	16. Back at Last

As they began to wake up Zeref felt Natsu's body on his chest. He smiled looking down at Natsu who was outstretched on him. He still looked the same after almost an entire week which was surprising. Natsu was still asleep but Zeref didn't want to get stiff waiting for him to wake up, so he gently pushed him off and laid him on the bed. As he got up he stretched his body and walked out. He was met with the few Fairy Tail members who were looking at the job requests, helping out, and some just sitting down and talking. Some of them shot a few sideway glares at Zeref but he kept ignoring them until Lucy walked over to him.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked firstly looking around to make sure she just hadn't seen him.

"He's still asleep," Zeref said. Lucy nodded a bit.

"You should have told us that you were coming back yesterday." she stated "When we couldn't find Gray we thought that we had lost them." she gave an awkward laugh out.

Zeref stared at her a little. His face didn't really show emotion but he was a bit confused. She didn't seem like the type to abruptly think that one of her friends had lost a child. For a split second, he was questioning whether Fairy Tail made a good family.

Before he got too much into that thought, though, he felt a tug on his clothes. Lucy was staring down at Natsu who was latching onto Zeref clothes with one of his hands.

"Big brother why'd you leave?" Natsu yawned out. He was still clearly tired as he held the bear that Zeref had gave him back not so long ago. His eyes were droopy and his body swayed a bit. Zeref looked down in shock for a bit before smiling awkwardly.

"Well I woke up and I didn't think leaving you alone would cause you to be so sad."

Natsu got visibly annoyed and pouted a bit. "You've been gone for a few days. You can't just leave me. At first, I thought that I had just dreamed you came back." Zeref smiled as He began to ruffle Natsu's hair.

"I'm sorry," Zeref said.

Natsu still seemed to pout a bit but he lifted up his arms as a signal for Zeref to pick him up. He reached down and let Natsu sit on arms.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Zeref's neck and leaned on his shoulder. He held his bear close to his heart and fell asleep once again.

"He's a bit clingy to you," Lucy laughed

"Yeah but that's okay," He said as he laid him down.

As Lucy and Zeref began to talk again some other never made it to the guild. Gray and Erza greeted them and began to talk about small things. Their talk was cut abruptly by a small light. They looked over to see Natsu's body emitted in light. It carefully formed around his body.

Fairy tail started a little in wonder. The spell was doing something but they couldn't tell what. It wrapped around his body and completely covered it. Once it subsided the small light found its way into the mages that had helped with the spell. It slowly wrapped around them and seemed to get absorbed by their chest right above their heart.

"Our magic?" Ezra said a little in disbelief. They looked back at Natsu who was still asleep but looked like a three-year-old.

"He grew!" Happy said excitedly. He really missed the grown up Natsu.

"Yeah…," Zeref was not sad but also happy that Natsu would be able to remember him once he gets back to normal.

"Wait why do we have our magic?" Gray asked, "not that I'm complaining but shouldn't it come back once Natsu grows up completely?"

Zeref looked confused a bit. "Whoever said that? Every time He grows a bit you're supposed to get some of your magic back even if it's just a little. How do you think I've managed to use so much magic?"

"So you're telling us that we could have used our magic for the past week?!" Gray said irritated

"Well not to its full extent but yeah you could have used your magic," Zeref laughed, "I thought you already knew that,"

"Well, we didn't!"

"So you were just lying to us this entire time?" Ezra said in a calm voice.

"No," Zeref laughed still "I just thought you would try to use your magic. That iron dragon figured it out,"

"Gajeel figured it out?" Happy said shocked.

"I can't believe he figured it out before us," Lucy sighed

Zeref laughed a bit. Hearing ruffling behind him he turned around to see Natsu sitting up straight and looking around in confusion.

"Hey Natsu," Zeref greeted "you ready to get up?"

Natsu looked down from where he was sitting. He raised his arms and Zeref picked him up.

"Not yet big brother," Natsu said as he laid his head on Zeref's shoulder while holding the bear close as usual. "You guys were just being too loud,"

"Never thought I'd hear Natsu say that," Happy laughed a little.

Once Natsu fell asleep Gray turned towards Zeref. "Hey, I'm not trying to be insensitive or anything but…" Gray hesitated

"Do you have a question?" Zeref asked

"Since Natsu died before he turned four then does that mean we have to replace that to or is the spell just going to cover up the fact that he died?"

Zeref was shocked a bit. He hadn't thought about that. "All I really know is that it will most likely just keep his past death since he died in that state too," Zeref answered honestly hoping they would understand.

They nodded a bit and looked back at Natsu who was still sleeping. They couldn't decide whether Natsu was lucky or unlucky.

A few days past and they tried to make them memorable so he could have great memories once he turned back to his normal state. All of the mages that had helped with the spell had gotten the majority of their magic back and used it a lot.

Only about one day was left and on that final day, Zeref led Natsu to town. "What are we doing here big brother?"

"Well I told you I would show you the town," Zeref said remembering the last few days he spent with his brother.

"You did," Nasty scoffed at that be for spouting at the forest. "Can we go play there."

Zeref smiled "Yeah let's go." Once they made it there, Natsu admired everything and ran around as Zeref tried to keep up.

"Come on big brother!" Natsu cheered happily "You're so slow."

Zeref laughed. Once he caught him he threw him up in the air and hugged him tightly. Natsu laughed in response as he looked up at his big brother.

Natsu's face washed over with concern as he looked at his now crying brother. "Big brother, what's wrong?"

Zeref wiped his face badly, with years still clearly visible, and answered the question. "I'm sorry Natsu. I was just thinking about the past."

Natsu didn't understand but he hugged his big brother anyways. Placing his own head on his chest he linked the beating. "You're okay," he reassured, "I can still hear it so you'll be okay, okay?"

Zeref laughed "Yeah I know I will. I trust you," Zeref sat down on the grass and sat Natsu on his lap. "Let's just take a little break from running around okay?"

Natsu nodded happily and reached out as some butterflies flew by. After a while, Natsu fell asleep.

Zeref stayed awake waiting for the magic to do something. A few minutes later the magic did emerge from his body.

"The final magic for the final memory," Zeref said out loud.

The light seemed to wrap around one of Natsu's memories. As it began to play. Zeref wished he hadn't seen it. It was Natsu's death but in Natsu's perspective. The light changes thing around. Some of his words changed and the scenery changed as well but the ending was all the same.

Zeref didn't really feel anything until he heard a heartbeat. He looks back at Natsu who was lying on the floor with his eyes open slightly looking back at him. He was nowhere near Natsu's chest but he could clearly hear his heartbeat. It echoed in the forest as if it was beating along.

"Awfully descriptive." Zeref whimpered out as he finally began to cry.

"Big brother, do you love?"

At this point, Zeref was weeping strongly. He was shaking and it had begun to rain just like that day. "Yes, I love you very much."

"You promise?" Zeref cried more deeply. Should he answer like before and just start over it should he let his last words be not meaningful?

With barely any though Zeref Sat next to his brother and carried him. "Yeah, I promise."

Natsu related the same last words and finally, the beating in the forest had completely stopped. Once that had happened Natsu's body was once again consumed in light and then it subsided. Leaving the normal, grown, Natsu in Zeref's arms.

Zeref walked back to the guild and walked in. He was soaked from the rain and left a trail of water behind him.

Lucy and Happy were the first to rush over. "Natsu finally grew!" Happy cheered. Gray and Erza followed after and cheered along with Happy.

Lucy looked up at Zeref with concern. "Have you been crying."

Zeref didn't answer, instead, he walked passed all of them to a room. Once there he a lot Natsu down. He could sense the others close behind but ignored them.

"Zeref are you okay?" Ezra asked.

Zeref turned around with a shaken smile on his face as tears streamed down his face. He leaned against the wall and laughed a little. "Making me relive my little brothers death, ten spell was a bit harsh don't you think? Even if it was me."

For a while, they just watched him sob. They didn't really know what to do so they left Zeref Once he was in a stable state.

Later that day Gray walked into the room that Zeref and Natsu were previously in. Natsu was still sleeping with Zeref laying on the ground sleeping too.

Gray sighed "They really are alike." With that, he picked Zeref up and laid him on the bed.

"How sweet of you," Erza's voice cut in and Gray clinched a bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I just thought that since he's part of this guild that we should treat him like a member,"

"Good job," Erza complemented. "Seems you're finally growing up."

"Stop treating me like a child," Gray complained "He is a Fairy Tail member after all,"

"That he is," Erza smiled "Come on let's leaves before they wake up. Gray quickly exited with Ezra and gently closed the door.

Zeref rubbed his arm where the Fairy Tail mark was placed and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Natsu's back! Thank you for reading!


	17. Thinking of Old Times

Natsu was the first to wake up. He looked around and was confused at seeing himself in the guild. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep for the spell. The spell!

As if just remembering the spell he quickly tried to remember something. He had small flashes of images but his memories were still hazy. Natsu had just noticed Zeref laying down in the bed. He wanted to wake him up and talk but he looked exhausted so he let him sleep. He was slightly bored so he ended up falling asleep unwillingly.

Only about an hour later Zeref woke up. He lifted himself up slowly and tried to recover from the memory of yesterday. He looked over at Natsu who was sleeping soundly. He also wanted to wake Natsu up to see if he remembered but he let him sleep. He stretched his body and quietly went into the main guild hall.

"Good morning," he greeted Lucy who was holding a sleeping Happy.

She looked a little confused. She always had to greet Zeref first but he seemed to have changed his attitude. Pushing these thoughts aside she smiles at him "Good morning Zeref. Is Natsu awake yet?"

Before Zeref could answer Gray came in. He wasn't wearing a shirt but other than that he seemed like he just woke up. His hair was a bit messy and his eyes had small bags under them.

"Hey, Zeref is the idiot up?"

Zeref blew his hair out of his face in irritation. "I would appreciate it if you didn't call my brother things." he only got a shrug in response. "You guys were getting along so well too." he sighed out.

"That was only because that little two-year-old brat had a better conversation than grown Natsu."

"Talking behind my back pervert?" Natsu emerged out of the room with crazy hair as he rubbed his eyes.

"And what if I was?"

"What were you even talking about?" Natsu yawned. "Were you talking about a kid?" Gray forgot for a second that Natsu didn't remember them turning him into a kid. He looked over at Zeref and Lucy who both gave him warning signs.

"No, I was talking about how a kid who's two could have a better conversation than you," that was practically what they were talking about so Gray didn't really feel any guilt for lying to him.

"Oh yeah, popsicle?!" Natsu was about to fight him until Erza stepped in between them.

"Not this early you two," she said in a calm voice. They retracted a bit but still glared at each other in irritation.

Zeref was staring at his feet in thought. He was a bit concerned about asking Natsu about his memories. He thought while looking at the floor as the others were talking.

He was interrupted by Natsu, who had wrapped an arm rather roughly on Zeref's shoulders. He jumped slightly and looked over at Natsu who had a huge smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" he grinned.

"Sorry if I sound pushy but…" Zeref paused for a little as the other's stared. He then blurted out while looking Natsu in the eyes. "Do you remember anything?!" his voice sounded desperate but extremely sad.

Natsu stared for a while. "You're right. You are being pushy." Zeref looked at the floor sadly before Natsu smiled. "Don't take that the wrong way. If I was going through what you went through then I would want my family back too."

"Family?" Zeref chucked a bit. "You've never used that term so loosely with me."

"You are my family. I don't remember everything vividly but I feel like I remember the important things."

"I still can't believe you're right next to me. After all this time alone you're finally with me again. Even though I don't deserve to be this selfish I'm glad I could be here with you again."

Natsu wrapped his arm around Zeref once again. He pulled him closer and let him hear his heart. "You're not being selfish," Natsu laughed a little as Zeref relaxed at hearing Natsu's heart. "It's fine to think like that. Who wouldn't think like that in your situation?" Natsu smiled a bit. "Anyway, to say you're part of my family now' would be a bit off because you have always been part of it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure that out." Both of them felt more arms around them and Natsu felt Happy landing on his head. "Hey, buddy you finally awake?"

"Aye, you were being too loud." Natsu laughed a little. He moved his head around to examine the other hands that were holding them.

"What are you Fairy's doing." Zeref was being pushed together by Erza, Lucy, and Gray. They all had smiles on their faces but Erza answered for them.

"We're greeting you into Team Natsu!"

"I never agreed to that name," Gray clarified.

"I love it!" Natsu laughed out.

Erza disregarded them "From now on you'll be part of our team."

"What exactly does that mean?" Zeref asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Just means we'll go on jobs together, train together, etc. You know, normal stuff that you do with other people." Zeref groaned a little.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds. It's actually pretty fun!" Lucy tried to reassure him.

"It sounds bad," Zeref sighed

Their small little initiation was interrupted by Mavis and Makarov walking in. "Oh, Natsu you finally gr-" Mavis was interrupted by Zeref.

"Mavis," Zeref shot her look to be cautious and she remembered that Natsu shouldn't know about this. She cleared her throat and started over.

"You finally woke up!" she cheered "and I see Zeref has adjusted to Fairy Tail a bit more." she laughed as Zeref laughed along.

"It's hard to think that you started this with so little people in the beginning." Zeref smiled and looked straight at Mavis, glad that he could see her.

"Anyway's, Makarov has something to announce." she stepped slightly to the side as Makarov stepped forward.

"Yes I just want to remind everyone that we have exactly one week to prepare for the Fairy Tail parade!" the Fairy Tail members all cheered happily. All of them excited for the upcoming fun.

"Wait, last time I checked we still had like four weeks to prepare. Did we move it up?" Natsu's voice broke into the celebration.

They knew that they weren't allowed to tell Natsu that his memory had been replaced but they all felt guilty for taking away three weeks from him.

"Yeah Natsu we moved it up," Lucy said.

"Hm, why didn't you tell me."

"You know we've all been busy… and even if we did tell you, you probably would have forgotten anyway." Happy added.

"No, I wouldn't have,"

"Yes, you would have," Gray said this time.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You trying to pick a fight ice princess?" Natsu said approaching Gray.

"What if I was flame breath?"

"Enough you two." Erza cut in she grabbed them both by their wrists and led them outside. "Since you two have enough energy to spare why don't you waste it practicing for the parade."

Both of them scoffed at each other but agreed. They made it outside and began to practice in the back of the guild. Zeref walked up to Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Um… can we talk about your memory's?" he asked low enough so only Natsu would be able to hear.

"Well I really need to practice and I feel like I'm still trying to remember smaller things." he clarified

"Yeah but just the little memory's you have are fine."

"Zeref can't this wait? I just feel a bit uneasy about this, like something isn't right. My memory's don't seem to match up right now and it's really strange." Natsu tried to sound calm but he was really concerned. He did this spell in order to remember but there were still things that he couldn't piece together.

Zeref looked a bit shocked and was about to say something until Erza cut him off. "Hey, you two come on. Zeref since you're part of this team now that means you have to perform with us so come on and practice."

"Yeah sure thing," Natsu said fast. He was glad that he didn't have to talk to Zeref about any of these things. He ran over to the group and they smiled at him.

Zeref sighed a little and ran after them as well. He wanted to finish the conversation he was having with Natsu but he knew that that was impossible. So he ran toward Natsu hoping that when the time comes those memories won't stop Natsu from killing him. Yet even Natsu knew that it was past the point of no return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the heartbeat thing because I like to listen to my sister's heartbeats but I didn't expect it to have such a big contribution to the story. I forgot to mention that most of Zeref and Natsu's bonds and how they interact with each other are based on me and my sister's. My younger sister helped me with the younger version of Natsu and my eldest sister with grown Natsu. I also keep in mind how I would react if one of my sister's were in trouble when writing Zeref. Since both of my sister's are girls that will probably explain why I make Natsu do some stuff a bit out of character. Anyway that's all I wanted to clarify and sorry that this is only a small filler chapter. Thank you for reading!


	18. A Parade in the Forest

The parade was coming up sooner than expected so Natsu was in a bit of a rush to get everything perfect. He didn't really need a lot of practice. He was already in great control at taking care of his flames so it wasn't difficult to control the flames. Even so his mind would occasionally drift off and his flames would deteriorate. It was frustrating because last time he was much weaker after taking on Laxus but now he had full control yet it was harder for some reason.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Sorry I just got distracted by my own thoughts."

"Don't think so hard or you'll end up hurting yourself." Happy laughed a little as Natsu just glared at him.

"You better not mess up like this during the real thing or you might end up hurting someone idiot," Gray said as he and Juvia were practicing their act.

"Yeah, I know pervert," Natsu said a bit irritated. "Look you're having a difficult time too. Why by the way?"

"I just don't have all my magic back yet," Gray realized what he let slip. Happy was the only one around to look nervous about it.

"'Back?' What happened to it."

Gray quickly said something so he could drop the subject. "None of your business."

"Juzia is also still weak." she said only so Gray could hear.

Natsu thought about it a little. "Wait I got it." Gray and Happy looked surprised and a bit worried. "You let someone steal your magic!" Natsu laughed out. Gray turned a bit irritated and Happy let out a sigh of relief. "You're such an idiot."

"No one stole my magic," Gray tried to argue but Natsu wasn't paying attention anyways, he was to caught up in laughing.

Natsu wiped tears out of his eyes and looked back at Happy. With his help, Natsu tried to practice again it to No avail. No matter how much he concentrated his mind would try to piece together his fuzzy memories. He sighed "Hey Happy, do you know where Zeref is?"

"He's with Erza," he said uncaringly.

"Erza?" Zeref didn't really seem to get along with her in his eyes. Erza always looked like she was trying but Zeref looked like he didn't care all that much about her or anyone for that matter. "Why is he with her?"

"Zeref said he didn't want to participate in something as stupid as the parade. Then Erza got mad and dragged him off so that could practice somewhere else."

"Really?" Natsu said as he laughed a little. He wasn't really concerned for either one of them. Zeref was strong but he wouldn't hurt one of Natsu's friends. Well, at least that's what he thought of him. "Can you take me to them?"

"Aye sir!" Happy was happy to help Natsu out.

Happy carried Natsu up and they flew above until they spotted Erza and Zeref. Lucy was there too to their surprise.

They landed a little ways a day and walks the rest of the way to them. "Hey, guys what are you doing?"

Erza was the first to greet them. "Why hello Natsu maybe you should help,"

"With what?" Natsu asked a bit cautiously.

"Um… Zeref doesn't want to participate in the parade." Lucy said a bit awkwardly. They both sidestepped to show Zeref laying on the ground. He was staring at the sky but his hair covered his eyes slightly so it was hard to see whether or not he was focused on anything.

"Well why make him?" Natsu asked as He walked over and say next to Zeref. He didn't make any move to acknowledge Natsu so Natsu didn't say a word to him.

"Because no matter how stubborn he is Erza won't back down." she sighed a bit. "Could you just help us a bit?"

"What are you talking about?" Erza broke in "I was just about to convince him,"

"No, you were about to drive him insane (again)," she mumbled the last word. "Why else so you think he started to ignore us?"

"That's just water under the bridge." Erza commented "but if you truly believe Natsu will help go for it." she shrugged. "Hey Lucy let's go see how Gray's doing,"

Lucy nodded a bit and dragged Happy to help. He wanted to stay but Lucy dragged him along.

Natsu didn't really know what to do. So he just did the first thing he thought of. He laid down so he was next to him and moved Zeref's hair from his face. Zeref's eyes were open and he was looking at the sky but when Natsu moved his hair he squinted and blinked a little in irritation at the sudden bright light.

Natsu laughed a little. Zeref only moved his eyes for a couple seconds to look at his little brother until looking back at the sky. "So~ Zeref," Natsu was at a loss for words.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Can you just be in the parade it would really make everyone happy,"

"But I don't care about everyone so what's the point?"

"You know you're really acting like a kid." Zeref rolled his eyes and looked back at the sky. "At times like this I'm glad Igneel raised me," he mumbled it a bit but enough for Zeref to hear.

Zeref sat up. "I brought you back to life you ungrateful little-"

"Of course you would want to bring me back," Natsu laughed a little. It was only meant to be a joke but he felt like Zeref took it seriously.

Zeref stood up and was about to walk off when Natsu grabbed his wrist.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Zeref answered harshly. Natsu loosened his grip a bit but not enough for Zeref to leave.

"Are you… Are you mad at me?" he couldn't help the sadness that escaped his voice. He didn't do anything that would make him angry so why was he acting like this.

Zeref sighed a bit. He didn't want Natsu to talk so sadly because of him. He almost felt guilty but not completely. "I'm not angry." he said with little emotion "I'm just irritated."

"Of what Zeref?" Natsu said sharply "They were only trying to get you to do something fun. The whole time they have only been trying to get you to open up even a little. So excuse them for actually trying to get along with you."

Zeref pulled his arm roughly out of Natsu's grasp and looked at him. "I don't want them to become anything to me Natsu! Can't you understand that? I don't know why I let you drag me in with these stupid fairies!"

"Stop calling them that!" Natsu by then was getting frustrated. He punched Zeref and he was caught off balance. Natsu hadn't covered it in any fire he just let his bare fist punch Zeref. "Stop acting like that. You act all high and mighty, well guess what? You're not the stupid emperor anymore! If you really have time to say stuff like that then leave! I'm sick of sticking up for you because you don't try!"

Zeref stayed where he was. After a second of silence, he said something "You know I have nowhere else to go,"

"Then stop acting like you do! When you act like that it makes me think that all you brought me back to do was to kill you off." Natsu said that in a low hurt voice.

"No… Natsu that's not true,"

"Well, my dear suicidal brother, I'm not going to make up excuses for you anymore. No matter how much you need me." Both of them were quiet for a bit.

"I'm scared." Zeref said after a small silence. "I'm scared of getting close to them because then I'll kill them and both you and I would be sad."

"You hate being alone right?" Zeref nodded. "You hate that yet you don't make any attempts to make friends."

"If I did make friends then I'll just end up killing them," Zeref sadly said. "I wish I could go back to the time where I didn't feel at all but in those times the more powerful I became the lower I would sink."

"Why would you ever want to feel nothing at all?"

"It's easier that way,"

"No, that sounds horrible. It's just depressing to not feel anything you would be a living robot."

"But I've lived with depression all my life."

"Yeah and look how you turned out. To not feel anything at all. No happiness, no anger, no love."

"I can't do this on my own,"

"You're not alone, you just can't see what others try to do to help you. Not just me. Fairy Tail know's how depressed you've turned and they don't want, even you, to go through that. Even after experiencing the war you put them through."

"I don't want them to get close to me'"

Natsu grabbed Zeref's hand and placed it on his own chest. "Can you feel it?"

"Your heart? Yes, I can."

"Now pretend that that's yours. If it stopped how do you think I would feel?"

"Sad I guess."

"Don't guess, idiot." Natsu said irritated "You know I'd be sad." Zeref looked at him with watering eyes and a hopeful face. "Listening to you say stuff like that makes me feel the way you did when I died. I feel hopeless."

"Natsu…" Zeref wiped his eyes "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry," Natsu said as he dropped his hands. "Just stop acting like you think of yourself as a monster and stop acting like you don't have anyone to go to."

"Yeah," Zeref smiled a bit "Will do."

"Good now let's go practice. You at least owe me that much,"

"Alright," Zeref said happily. Natsu smiled as well He was glad that Zeref wasn't mad anymore. "Hey, Natsu?"

Natsu hummed a response as a signal that he was listening.

"Do you remember how Fairy tail ended up winning the war?"

Natsu thought, expecting the answer to come fairly quickly but nothing did. He remembered going to fight Zeref for the second time and then getting beat almost to the point where he blacked out. But everything after that was blurry.

"No, I don't why was it important?"

"Not really but it was all thanks to you. After all, you did manage to weaken me."

Natsu smiled "Well as long as we won I'm fine but I wish you didn't cause such a war and I wish you would have told me that I was your brother sooner. Maybe all of this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, I think your right." Natsu managed to drag him to where team Natsu was. At the moment Gray was practicing his act and Erza was correcting all the flaws that he made. Juzia had managed to control her water enough for Gray to freeze it but it was still difficult.

"Natsu," Lucy greeted "Have you convinced Zeref to participate in the parade?"

"Yup," Natsu nodded proud that he had done that much. As they practiced Natsu found himself more focused. They had come up with something Zeref could do and he mastered it pretty fast. Erza had managed to let Natsu and Zeref become a dual performance, sort of like Gray and Juvia, and their act turned out pretty fun. Erza had a solo act so she practices in her own time while Lucy was with a few other girls so she had to practice along with them.

They were practicing in an opening in the forest so they were pretty much surrounded by trees.

Throughout the practice, Natsu kept feeling like someone was watching him. He also smelled an unfamiliar scent of someone. The others didn't seem to notice so he disregarded it. Even so, the scent moved around them but never lost how powerfully close it was. The scent smelled like an animal yet like a human as well. 'Maybe a hybrid?' Natsu tried to think of what to do but since the aura from it was weak it was probably not powerful so he didn't want to scare it.

Natsu managed to master his act in the small week he had. Ending it with him doing the signature sign that Laxus had come up with. Lifting their right hand while only their index finger and thumb were pointing to the sky. It had become a sort of tradition to end it like that since last time.

Once the day actually came the whole town was there. They moved along the streets all of them performing something different. Out of all of them Lucy, Levy, and Wendy were the first to go. They danced for a bit before spinning around Wendy to make an air show. Erza was a little ways behind them. She quickly changed from each outfit and let her swords dance in the air.

Gray and Juvia's performance was much better than last time. Juzia made small currents around them and Gray would freeze small pieces of it so the crowd could see small scenes of the war and what had happened throughout the history of Fairy Tail. Then the water would explode in the air and Gray froze it to create the Fairy Tail emblem.

Natsu and Zeref's act was pretty simple. Natsu made the words 'Fairy Tail' appear above him with his fire just like last time. Zeref then would use his black magic to wrap around the words to create a sort of purplish tint to them. Then it would wash away as if it was melting and covers the ones around them with ash and black sand. They cheered for something so simple but Fairy Tail was happy with the results.

In the middle of it, however, Natsu smelt the same familiar scent of the person who was staring at them in the woods. He turned his head towards the smell and saw something he wasn't suspecting. It was a young girl that looked the same age as Wendy. She was peeking out from behind a tree and looked a bit startled when Natsu noticed her. She had short light green hair that reached to her shoulders and light blue eyes. The rest of her body was consulted behind the tree. But that wasn't what had gotten Natsu's attention. On the top of her head rested two beautifully long horns. They resembled the ones of a deer yet with a greenish tint to them. Vines wrapped around them to create creative cute decorative ornaments of leaves. Natsu stared at her for a while. She couldn't possibly be another demon's from Zeref's book. Well, at least Natsu hoped she wasn't.

He couldn't think straight as he did his act. Another demon many many problems. They were probably after Zeref it maybe the book of END. Natsu couldn't help his curiosity. Once the parade had ended he ran off without a word.

The others stared in confusion but knew they wouldn't get anything out of him. He was much further too so they didn't really want to go running let him.

Natsu made it to the center of the clearing and looked around. He caught the smell again and ran towards it. The girl surprisingly ran very fast. She seemed to simply disappear, though.

Natsu walked back to the guild a little irritated that he had let a demon get away from him

"Hey, Natsu where did you run off to?" Erza asked as he made it back.

"Nowhere in particular," he laughed "Um Zeref can I talk to you in private for a bit?"

"Why~?" Zeref dragged out that word in caution but let Natsu drag him out of the others way.

"How many demons did you create?" he asked once outside. Zeref face was clearly surprised but he answered.

"I'm not sure myself." he asked, "Why the sudden interest?"

"No reason but can you tell if one of your demons are here."

"Yes I could have. Are you worried that they might come?"

Natsu rubbed his arm. "Yeah something like that," Natsu sighed "You're strong right Zeref?"

"Yeah, but what's this all about?"

"Nothing important and can I ask you one last question?" Zeref shot him a look. "You're right at this point I shouldn't even ask that,"

"Spit it out," Zeref said as if he was interrogating a child "What's worrying you."

"The book of END, you said it was hidden away correct?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's all I'm worried about. I just don't want anyone to find it."

"Mmhm" Zeref still didn't believe him but he didn't ask anymore questions. "Can we talk about your memories now."

"Yeah but tomorrow because even though I have them back I want to make sure everything is there and I'm kind of exhausted,"

"Well let's go inside."

"Yeah alright," Natsu looked back at forest but didn't see anything. He sighed and walked back into the guild.

In the forest, however, was a small girl with deer horns who was playing with the animals surrounding her and reading them a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a new lead into something greater. The girl is an important part, more or less. Thank you for reading!


	19. The Girl with Horns

Natsu wandered around the forest in search of the same girl he had seen during the parade. He woke up before any of his friends had, so he left before Zeref interrogated him about his memories.

It's not that he didn't enjoy talking to Zeref about his memories he just wished Zeref cared about more important things than them. He was constantly worried about him remembering and in all honesty, Natsu wished he hadn't remembered at all. When he couldn't remember at all Zeref hated the idea of him regaining his memories but now he didn't understand him at all.

His memories didn't really bring light into his questions. They even brought more. Like throughout his memory's he didn't remember his parents all that vividly. Zeref, on the other hand, was clearly there and he was always being surrounded by people that seemed like strangers but were extremely familiar. He didn't know why Zeref didn't want him to remember, as far as he could tell his memories were pretty normal. The memories he had with Zeref were great too. They were close, that's probably why Zeref always seemed hurt when Natsu argued with him.

The thing he had questions about was his death. It was one of those things that seemed out of place. He remembered the promise Zeref made and he admitted that he was extremely sad he had forgotten it. But his death, in general, was blurry. He remembered being extremely hot. Hotter than he had ever felt but he didn't know where that heat came from. It hurt a lot. Zeref was holding him and was there until everything went black. After that, he didn't remember Zeref at all until they met on Tenrou island. It was strange and he hated the feeling of vulnerability. Another thing he questioned was the bear that Zeref had mentioned. In his memories, he remembered Zeref giving it to him but Zeref had previously mentioned that his mother had given it to him. And the day where he ran his finger through the bears stitching was nowhere in his memories and Zeref was never in bandages.

The notebook that Zeref carried around was there but he didn't really remember drawing in it or Zeref teaching him anything for that matter.

Walking while trying to put together those fuzzy memories was a bad choice and Natsu found himself tripping over a bundle of vines that were growing out of the floor.

He got irritated but was glad that he had fallen because on the floor was the familiar scent of the girl. He sniffed around him as he got up and caught it again. It was very close, almost a few feet away. He walked towards the smell, making sure not to make a single noise as he inched closer to the scent. It was finally right next to next.

He hid behind a tree as he saw the young girl. Natsu didn't feel threatened by her presence. She seemed very weak. Natsu didn't think she could have been created by Zeref. Even his weakest demons were much stronger but this girl seemed gentle.

She was sitting on her legs while petting a deer. Birds were sitting on her antlers but she would frequently pet them too and stare into each animal's eyes in wonder. She had a book in her lap but it was closed so she obviously wasn't reading it. Natsu let out a small breath and stepped forwards.

The crunch of the grass under his feet made all the animals turn towards him. As they saw the course of the sound they ran off. The girl quickly got up and was about to run off but Natsu had gotten close enough to grab her arm.

"Wait don't go!" he tried to calm her down but she kept trying to yank her arm away. "I won't hurt you,"

She looked at him for a moment as if considering whether he was telling the truth or not. "You promise?" her voice was smooth almost like she was singing.

Natsu stared at her. He remembered what Zeref had said about not giving away his promises so easily but he didn't really see the harm in this. It was a little girl, demon, thing, just wanting to be cautious and Natsu saw nothing wrong with that. "Yeah, I promise I won't hurt you."

She seemed to relax a bit. He let her go and she pulled her arm away. She stared at him in wonder and Natsu felt a bit uncomfortable. "You're the boy that controlled fire in the parade!" she sat down on the grass and Natsu sat down next to her.

"Uh yeah, that's me! Natsu Dragneel," he said with a smile on his face.

"Dragneel?" she looked at him "That's a silly name but I feel like I've heard that name before." she laughed

"Have you?" Natsu didn't really take that statement seriously. "Well the only other person with that name, that I know of, is my big brother."

"Big brother?" she stared at him, wanting him to keep telling her. "Was he that boy next to you in the parade? But you guys barely look alike."

"We don't have to look alike to be brothers, you know."

"Yeah I know but it would make it much more convincing." she looked at the grass then back at him. "What's his name?"

"Zeref. Zeref Dragneel." Natsu has never said Zeref's full name. Although it was foreign to him, the name seemed to roll off his tongue like he said it a thousand times.

"Zeref?!" she shrieked and seemed to back up a bit. "You mean the black mage who caused the last war."

Natsu retracted. He didn't expect her to know who he was. "Uh yeah. So, wait, are you actually a demon that my brother created?"

"To think, that that Zeref had a younger brother!" she was in shock.

"Hey," Natsu snapped his fingers in front of her creating small flames. "So were you created by my brother?"

"What?! No, I was created by a pair of humans. Although they didn't stick around with me."

Natsu was shocked. He didn't think humans were even capable of creating demons and to just leave her all alone was cruel. Well, that's probably why she's so weak. That also explained why she was so small. Her body was thin and all she had was a plain white dress to cover her. He looked at her and only just noticed that her right arm was covered in bandages. "If I may ask," Natsu started "what happened to your arm?"

She looked confused for a bit then looked down and only just seemed to realize what he was talking about. "Oh, um, well people don't really take a liking to demons," She rubbed her arm. "We always got chased out of towns because my horns were too big to hide,"

"We?"

She seemed to panic a bit but calmed herself. "Well by 'we' I mean the animals. Since I hung out with them they thought they were evil too."

"But why is only your right arm banged up?" she uncovered her arm to reveal small bruises littering her hand. Some were bigger than other. Some also seemed almost healed while others seemed brand new.

"Well they used to throw stuff at me and I used this hand to cover me." she looked up at Natsu. His face was a bit mad yet sad at the same time. She laughed in reassurance. "Don't be angry. I've never lived a life like a human so it's not like I envy them."

"This isn't right even I thought you were a danger just because you had those horns."

"Well, that's just human instinct."

"You remind me of my friend." she looked at him in confusion. "Everyone used to think she was a demon and they used to run her out."

"Really?"

"Yeah her name is Mirajane. She's really nice (now) but she's not really a demon. She can just perform demon take over. You should meet her. She has lots of friend and two siblings so I know you can make friends too."

"Are you just saying this to make me feel better?" she sulked.

"What? Of course not!" Natsu argued, "I just hate to see anyone in that situation."

"Can I look through your memory's. You know just to make sure you're not lying." she sounded suspicious but Natsu didn't pick up on it. Also given his happy demands he didn't argue.

"Alright!" he said as smiled. "I didn't know you had magic,"

Yeah I do, but it's pretty weak compared to others. I can only look through memories. I can't manipulate them or replace them like others. But I need your hand,"

"Weird magic but okay." He handed her his hand and she put it under her own. She closed her eyes and focused a bit. Natsu was a bit eager for her to finish because just sitting here in silence was boring. He stared at her in eagerness.

She opened her eyes suddenly and startled Natsu a bit. She pushed back a bit and whimpered out, "E.N.D."

"Oh yeah," Natsu said in thought "I forgot to tell you about that," he laughed a little.

"How can you forget to tell me! You're the strongest demon your brother has ever created!"

Natsu shrugged "It just slipped my mind. That's not really the first thing I think of when meeting someone new."

"So looking through your memories you died and your brother brought you back to life as a demon." She sounded shocked.

"More or less." Natsu didn't really mind that she knew. "You know since you've looked through my memories can you help me piece together the things that don't make sense."

"Your whole life doesn't make sense!" Natsu shot her a look. "No offense but it's shocking to think that I would meet the strongest thing in my species."

"Don't say it like that," Natsu felt uncomfortable. "Anyway can you help me or not."

She shook her head. "I can only see the things that you yourself remember so all the things you've forgotten I did not see. Your memories are all over the place though."

"I would expect that." he smiled. "You know I expected you to be a bit more powerful and menacing," they both laughed.

"Natsu!" that was Zeref's voice. He sounded more irritated than mad.

Natsu looked around and sniffed the air. He was really close. He also smelled Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy there.

"Who was that?" the girl asked.

"Well remember how my brother started to turn a bit over protective towards me?"

"Well yeah, but can you really blame him? I mean he did lose you once,"

"No, I can't blame him." Natsu reassured her. "Well he's coming,"

"Wait now? The black mage is coming here?" Natsu couldn't help but feel a bit irritated at the slight fear in her voice.

"You know he has a name." she looked at him. "And yes he's coming here." he heard another shout.

He sniffed the air to smell Zeref extremely close. They both stood up sensing he was near. Natsu didn't want to tell them about her yet so he pushed her behind him just as Zeref came into his sight.

"Natsu!" he said as the others showed up behind him, "there you are."

"Yeah, here I am," Natsu said nervously.

"I'm sorry Natsu," Happy commented

"Yeah we tried to convince him to wait at the guild until you came back but he insisted that we come and look for you," Lucy added.

"That's okay," Natsu laughed "I can't really blame you or him for that."

"Anyway, why did you just leave?" Zeref scolded.

"You know I just wanted some fresh air,"

Zeref took a step forward but Natsu took a step back. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Zeref stepped to the side but Natsu made sure that he was facing his front.

Zeref raised his eyebrow. "It doesn't look like your hiding nothing," Zeref mumbled something to Gray but Natsu wasn't paying attention to that.

"Don't worry so much." Natsu shrugged off Zerefs curiosity. He put his arms behind his back and the girl latched onto them.

"Mmhm and tell me why didn't you tell me that you were going to leave." he took a step forward.

"I didn't think I needed to," he took a step back. "I'm not a kid that you have to constantly look after you know. I would have been fine by myself."

"And you couldn't even tell me or someone else you were heading out?" he took a step forward "I was worried,"

"I would have been fine," Natsu reassured as he stepped back "you were fast asleep so I didn't t want to wake you up."

"Once you told me I would have slept more at ease." Zeref stepped forward.

"But you barely ever get any good sleep so I was just looking after you." Natsu took a step back once again.

"Ah so that's why you decided to leave without so much as a goodbye." he stepped forward.

"I would have seen you in a little bit I was just outside for a while." He took another step back almost tripping over the girl.

He was only focused on making sure Zeref didn't see so he didn't notice as Gray inched around them. He was finally close to Natsu and he ran towards him. Natsu was shocked a bit and tried to cover her but Gray got the upper hand. He pushed Natsu to the side where he slipped on Zeref's magic. Before he hit the ground, however, he was picked up by his legs. He looked up from where he was hanging and saw Zeref's magic wrapped around his legs. He was glad that he hadn't fallen but to have done this was a bit much.

"Aw come on," he yelled, "you guys tricked me."

Lucy looked at his body that hung upside down and laughed so did Happy.

"Who's this?" Gray asked as he noticed the girl.

"Jeez, you guys couldn't even give me a chance to talk, let alone to tell you about her."

"A demon?" Zeref looked over at Natsu.

"Yeah~" he dragged out the word and looked at Zeref with a smile. "Well at least now you know why I was asking you all those questions yesterday." he let out a nervous laugh.

Zeref walked over to Natsu who was still hanging upside down. Natsu gave another nervous smile. Zeref crushed his cheeks with his hands and stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me another demon was here?" his voice was threatening and Natsu couldn't help but to cringe a bit. Zeref was pushing his cheeks together so he couldn't talk properly.

"I didn't want to worry anyone," he laughed.

"So you decided to take it on yourself?" Zeref squished his cheeks harder.

"More or less,"

"Idiot, what if it was more powerful than you,"

"It would have been fine," Zeref eased up. He sighed and looked back at Natsu.

"Who is this girl anyway."

"Well let me introduce you to… actually, I don't know her name."

"Of course you don't." Zeref sighed.

"Uh, so what is your name?" Erza asked with a very nice voice.

The girl looked over at Natsu who just have her a smile of encouragement. "My names Ornella," she said

"What a pretty name," Lucy commented.

"Thank you,"

"Well, now that we got introductions out of the way can you please let me down." Zeref turned his head towards Natsu before looking away once again.

"No, consider this your punishment for not telling me you were leaving."

"What?! Zeref quit sulking please let me down." he got no response out of him. "To much blood is running to my head… I feel like I'm going to pass out." he pretended to be weak.

"Stop overreacting," Zeref said. "Besides you look adorable this way. Your pink hair if finally out of your eyes."

All of them seemed to laugh a bit at how Zeref treated Natsu in this state. Natsu tried to reach out towards him but he stepped back. He threw flames at him but Zeref easily dodged them with a laugh. Everyone looked at Natsu wondering what he would do next. Natsu thought for a bit before getting an idea.

He covered his eyes with his hands and pretended to cry. Zeref lost his smile and looked over at him in a bit of shock so did everyone else. "Big brother please let me down," Natsu said as he removed his hands. Surprisingly he was actually crying fake tears that went into his hair.

Zeref tried to ignore him but Natsu kept urging him. He looked over at Natsu and felt extremely bad. "Fine." he let the magic unwrap itself from around his legs and Natsu caught himself before he hit the ground.

"What just happened?" Happy asked

"Natsu just played Zeref into letting him go," Gray laughed out.

"Thank you, big brother," he laughed.

"Yeah sure."

"Aw stop sulking," Natsu said as he hugged him "I'll make it up to you,"

"Sure you will," Zeref rolled his eyes.

"I saw in your memory's that you two had gotten closer but to think you had gotten this close." She looked at them in shock.

"Wait!" Zeref grabbed her by the shoulders. "You saw his memories."

"Well yeah but only what he remembered." the others seemed a bit nervous too.

"So you saw nothing Natsu saw right?" her eyes were closed so she didn't answer. "Hey what are you doing?" Natsu looked over at her.

"I think she's looking through your memories." as soon as Zeref registered those words he pushed away from her.

"You're much older than I though you would be," She said. "But to think you would do that to your younger brother." she ran her hand through her green hair.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu… you can't possibly-" before she finished that statement Happy picked her up and flew her extremely high.

"Don't tell him," Happy begged as he tried to avoid getting hit by her antlers.

"Aren't you supposed to be his best friend?" that statement made Happy feel guilty. "Why would you hide something so important from him?"

Zeref seemed to materialize from smoke in front of them. "Because we don't want him to remember such horrible memories." she stayed quiet. "I told Natsu that I was getting you back but please, once I set you back down, please don't tell him."

"To hide that from your brother…"

"I know," he broke in "I feel guilty for it but please don't tell him."

"You know black mage." Zeref looked at her in curiosity. "You have been through a lot. Much worse than I had ever seen on another."

"I didn't give you permission to watch into my memories you know."

She smiled "But I'm glad I did,"

They made it back down. "Hey, Ornella what were you going to say back there," Natsu said as soon as she made it back in the ground.

"Nothing I just thought it was sad how he turned you into a demon." the others let out a sigh of relief because she had not said anything.

"Anyway, we should go back to the guild." Lucy rushed out to say. "Ornella we should introduce you to everyone."

They all started off in the direction of the guild. Natsu looked at them. He knew they were hiding something And it frustrated him. Why was he not allowed to know? He was the only odd man out and he couldn't tell whether he was mad, frustrated, or simply sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	20. A Horrible Headache

As they were walking Natsu was extremely irritated. He was going through a lot and the fact that they were hiding something from him made it all the worse. He hated the thought of his friends hiding something.

As he was thinking of this and his memories he got a headache. His headache felt like it was slowly growing in pain but he tried to disregard it.

"Natsu?" Zeref said noticing the slight discomfort on Natsu's face. "Are you okay?"

Natsu put on a huge smile despite the pain in his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

Zeref gave a slight smile truly hoping that nothing was wrong with Natsu.

They made it to the guild in a short amount of time. Ornella looked at the guild for a moment and felt intimidated.

"Are you sure they'll be fine with a demon being here?"

"Don't worry," Lucy calmed her down.

"You'll be fine. We still took in Natsu after all and he's the worst demon of them all," Gray mentioned.

"Shut up pervert," Natsu barked at him.

"And who's going to make me?"

"Will you two stop it!" Erza yelled.

"Yes ma'am," they both said at the same time.

Zeref couldn't help laughing. Ornella looked over at him in confusion. "To think that the two people I feared the most would turn out to be so kind." she laughed.

"Who are you talking about?" Happy asked

"The black mage and E.N.D. of course."

"I told you not to call us that," Natsu was a bit irritated but Zeref didn't seem to care all that much.

"Oh yeah sorry Natsu," she said. His headache grew a bit more.

"Well let's just go inside," Natsu said as he pushed the doors open. The others gave a slight smile at seeing them. The sudden noise made Natsu's already hurting head begin to stir. He put his hand up to it and leaned on the wall. "Natsu are you sure you're okay?" Zeref looked at him. He was about to help him up but Natsu just held up one hand.

"I'm fine," he tried to reassure everyone that was staring at him. "Nothing I can't take."

"Well alright but tell me if you don't feel good." Natsu nodded in response and looked over to see everyone staring at him. At first, he didn't realize what they were doing but finally registered that Ornella was behind him.

Mavis rushed towards them. "See Zeref I told you he was fine."

"Better safe than sorry." Ornella's eyes sparkle at seeing the two talk.

"Well everyone, meet Ornella!" he said happily as he pushed her in front of him.

"What… what exactly is she?" someone asked from the back. No one was comfortable with that question but they didn't stop Ornella from answering.

"I'm a demon," She Quietly said.

"Like Natsu?" another voice said. Natsu's head hurt a little more but he didn't really get mad at them for calling him a demon. Zeref, on the other hand, got a bit irritated.

"Well yeah but I'm a lot weaker than many others," there was an awkward silence. No one knew what to say.

"You look about the same age as me!" Wendy finally broke in as she looked at her.

"How old are you?" Carla asked

"I'm not sure myself," She said with a nervous laugh.

"You don't?!" Wendy said with shock. "Well come on I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Oh, Erza!" Mirajane walked up to her and handed her a small box that was wrapped in a bag. "Jellal came over looking for you."

"Hey, you're Mirajane!" Ornella commented

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"I'm Ornella!" she said her name with confidence. "But I thought you had siblings."

"Oh I do but they are out on a job right now." Ornella looked a bit sad.

"Wait, backtrack just a little. Jellal!" Erza looked around "where did he go?"

"Well he was in a hurry and he was just passing by so he told us to give you that." she explained.

"What, he just left without saying hi!?" She seemed a bit sad.

"Mmm smells like strawberry cake," Natsu said leaning in close to the bag. "We should go get some Lucy."

"Sounds like a plan," Lucy laughed "Maybe that'll help you with that migraine."

"It's more of a headache that's getting worse but if you think it'll help." he shrugged.

"Strawberry cake!" Erza was about to sit down and eat it but was still a bit irritated that Jellal hadn't even said hi to her. "Hey, Natsu can you track him by his smell?" He sniffed it again.

"Not really," he said drooling "All I can smell is the cake."

"Idiot," She looked around "Hey, Gajeel you do it!" Pantherlily looked at him in curiosity.

"Hell no," He ignored Erza's threatening look. "What do I look like a dog?"

Natsu laughed under his breath. "Maybe a bit." the others couldn't help laughing either.

"What did you call me?!" Gajeel growled

"You heard me," Natsu laughed.

"Natsu why must you pick a fight with everyone," Zeref rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Happy commented as Lucy sighed.

"I'll help you Erza," Wendy said as she smelt the bag. She lifted her head slightly and sniffed the air before pointing a little bit northeast. "It's faint but he should be that way."

"Thank you!" Erza said. "requip!" she quickly changed into her heavens wheel armor and stormed off in the right direction.

"Jeez she must be pissed," Natsu laughed. "Well, Lucy still up for that cake?"

"Yeah sure," She smiled. "I saw a bakery not so far."

"Alright, then our plans are settled. Want to come?" he was directing towards Ornella, Wendy, Gray, Zeref, and Happy.

"Aye, I really want cake after all that talk,"

"Me and Ornella will gladly follow"

"I could go with you guys," Gray said with a smile as he stepped forward.

"Can I go too!" Juvia asked, admiring Gray who had stripped.

"Yeah, sure!" Natsu answered. Gray groaned a little but didn't protest. "What about you Zeref?"

"Yeah sure but I kind of assumed that you two were going to go alone."

"I thought that too," Ornella shouted.

"Why would you think that?" Lucy said blushing.

"Well, you have to admit two friends wouldn't simply go out just to eat cake." Mavis smiled.

"Who cares about all the technical stuff." Natsu shrugged.

"I do!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy, you worry too much anyway Mavis you want to come too?"

"Well alright but I won't be much for conversation with others."

"You'll be fine." Zeref commented with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll just talk with you."

"You guys are so cute!" Ornella happily said. "I wish when I grow up I can have your relationship, minus all the war stuff… and the fact that you technically killed her."

Zeref's face grew pale. "How did you know that?" Mavis asked. "and how exactly can you see me?"

Ornella wasn't technically looking at her though. "Think of it as a sixth sense." she commented "I can't see you but I can hear you, more or less. It's very faint. And my magic is memories and I looked through Zeref's so of course, I would know."

"You let her look through your memories?" Mavis asked a bit shocked and irritated.

"Not willingly." Zeref tried to explain.

"Well come on you guys," Natsu broke in. "Let's go before it gets too late."

"But it's only like two?" Gary mentioned.

"Yeah and if we leave them arguing who knows how long it will take them to stop."

They all sighed but followed Natsu out. They made it to the bakery Lucy had mentioned and ordered different types of cake and pastries. They went to a small opening and say there. Most of the time they just started up pointless, fun, conversations and ate in fun.

Then they heard a bit of ruffling coming from a bush. They all turned their heads to see Erza pulling Jellal from the back of his collar. "Yo Jellal I see you have finally been caught by Erza." Natsu greeted.

"Hey Natsu and you say that like it's a good thing."

"Well, you did just come and then leave without Erza knowing."

"Well I was in a bit of a rush," Jellal commented as he examined all of them. His eyes drifted between Ornella and Zeref. "Erza?"

"Yes?" she asked as she sat him down and sat down next to him.

"Why's the black mage here?" he was in a bit of shock.

"Zeref," Natsu corrected with a bit of irritation.

"Well he's a part of Fairy Tail after all." Zeref didn't react at all. Instead, he just continued to eat.

"Fairy Tail took him in?!" he said finally letting everything sink in.

"Why wouldn't we?" She said as she began to eat a piece of her cake.

"He was the main cause of the war! What do you mean 'why wouldn't we'?! And who's this girl?"

"I'm Ornella!" she greeted

"Are you a demon?"

"Yup the same species as E.N.D!"

"E.N.D?" he looked over at her curious why she had mentioned that demon.

"Natsu of course," she said as she pointed at him. Natsu facepalmed. "I was only following him."

"Wait Natsu you're E.N.D?! Then aren't you-?" he jumped up and pinned Natsu down by his neck. "too dangerous?" he gave him a cold almost scared look.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Lucy yelled. The others gave him a shocked look.

"What do you mean? He's the main cause of almost every demon attack and a motive for countless crimes." he tightened his grip on Natsu. "He would be better off under the watch of the magic council." Natsu struggled a bit but not much. He still thought of Jellal as a friend and for him to say stuff like that…. He hated to admit it but it hurt him. The pain that was almost completely gone from his head returned in record time. Making his head feel like thousands of needles were poking him and getting deeper.

"Get off of my brother!" Zeref wrapped black magic around Jellal and lifted him up. He wanted to crush him right there but he knew Natsu would never forgive him if he did that.

"Brother?" Jellal shouted from above. "You too are brothers?"

"Jellal you really need to catch up on a lot of things," Natsu said as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah no kidding!?" he shouted as he ran his fingers through his blue hair. "Erza why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was not my place to tell." she looked over at Ornella "and it wasn't yours either. Why would you tell him?"

"I thought he knew but looking through Natsu's memories I can see he didn't."

"Yeah no kidding," Natsu said, "Hey Zeref can you set him down?" Zeref really didn't want to but he looked at Natsu and let the magic, rather roughly, drop him on the ground. "Maybe a bit more gently next time."

Zeref shrugged and sat back down. Mavis gave him a concerned look but he smiled at her. "You okay?" Lucy and Happy both asked Natsu simultaneously. Juvia, Wendy, and Gray both gave him a worried look too.

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Want me to check out your neck?" Wendy offered.

"No, I'll be fine,"

"Hey Natsu could you explain a bit more about this whole situation to Jellal," Erza said.

"Please do," Jellal said as he sat up and got closer to Natsu. "I'm all ears,"

Natsu sighed and told him all that he remembered. Even the small fake memories he had. He told him about the past couple days and how Zeref was getting more and more close to Fairy Tail. Then he finished off with him explaining about Ornella.

"I see that's a bit much to take in all at once,"

"Yeah I would think so." Natsu laughed. Jellal laid down next to Erza.

"Sorry for overreacting," he said to all of them. Erza picked the strawberry from the top of her cake and fed it to him.

"You better be," She laughed.

"It fine," Natsu whispered.

"No it's not fine but we accept your apology." Zeref turned his head to look at Natsu's neck. He had small fingerprint sized bruises on his neck. Zeref sighed and leaned his head on Natsu's shoulder. "I'm sorry Natsu."

Natsu gave him a skeptical look and leaned his head on top of Zeref's. "For what?"

"I made your friends become cautious around you. I made you into a demon."

"It's okay, that's nothing to apologize for. Without you, I wouldn't even have met them."

"You mean you 'accept my apology'?"

"No I mean it's genuinely fine," Natsu said "I don't blame you for wanting to see your little brother again. It's all okay,"

"Yeah okay,"

Natsu picked up his head and shoved Zeref off playfully. "Now stop being all glum. Let's just eat the rest of this cake,"

"Yeah sounds like a plan," he gave a huge smile. Zeref felt arms wrap around his neck. He looked up to see Mavis.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said as he moved his arm around her head. He pushed their foreheads together and she relaxed.

Juvia gave a slight smile as she cut off a piece of her cake. "You want some Gray?" she said as she held up the fork to his mouth. He hesitated which made Juvia look genuinely sad. He sighed and took a bite from her fork.

"It good," he said with a smile at the sparkle in her eye.

"I'm glad!" Juvia smiled.

"You want a piece of my cake while we're still exchanging food?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Sure I'll trade you," Lucy said with a laugh as the exchanged pieces.

Once they were all done eating they headed into town. They found a bath house and decided to go. It was very warm just getting near it, they just couldn't resist getting in. They all went forward but Natsu followed Lucy until they made it to each gender bath.

"Natsu you have to go in the other one. This isn't a mixed gender bath." Lucy sulked.

"Oh yeah I should have chosen one of those." Lucy blushed.

"Why don't you two just make it official already?" Ornella asked.

"What?" Lucy got more red.

"Natsu obviously liked you," She said matter of factly. "Just look through his memories, he's very-" Natsu picked her up and shoved in the bath.

"Alright little brat," Natsu said as he stormed off to the other bath. Lucy smiled a bit and headed in herself.

They all relaxed a bit once in the bath and just talked about random things. Once the boys got out the girls were already waiting for them.

"About time you got out," Lucy said.

"Well that was so amazing I couldn't help but stay in." Natsu laughed. "Anyways where's Ornella?"

"Oh yeah look," She pushed her in front of herself and showed off her now clean antlers. They were a beautifully polished white and the vines of leaves were now gone. "Aren't her horns pretty,"

"Wow I didn't think they should get that polished."

"Neither did I." she laughed.

Zeref wasn't paying attention all that much. He looked over at the woods. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I have a bad feeling," Zeref said "I sense someone in the woods with a killing aura." they looked a bit shocked.

"Hey Ornella were there any other demons with you before we found you?" Gray asked.

She shook her head. "No. No other demons were with me."

"Hm," Zeref thought. "Can you help me look just to make sure,"

"Of course," Natsu said. "This is our town too,"

"Yeah and we won't let anyone come after it," Lucy commented. Zeref smiled at them.

They headed into the woods and split up. Erza purposely pared Jellal and Natsu together just so the bad blood could go down. They began to search quickly for anyone but didn't come across a single living thing.

They decided to step out after a couple minutes of finding nothing. They quickly stopped by the guild and then headed somewhere else. "Where are you going?" Jellal asked.

"To Lucy's house to wait for her to come," Natsu answered.

"You're going to break in?"

"Of course not," Natsu said "Mirajane gave me Lucy's spare house key,"

"I'm pretty sure that still counts as a break in,"

"No, we do it all the time."

"That doesn't make it any better." Jellal walked along side him. He noticed the bruises on Natsu's neck, which had gotten a lot darker.

Jellal watched as he unlocked Lucy's house and stepped in. He didn't step in however because he felt like he was invading her privacy. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for overreacting."

"I told you it's fine." he looked back at Jellal and stared at his face for a little. His head threw him off balance but he leaned in the doorframe. Jellal's face was one that he had never seen on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said as he pushed himself up. "Just got a small headache."

"I see. Well please forgive me,"

"Yeah, it's no problem man," he still had the same face on.

"Well what I said back there-"

"I said it's fine!" Natsu couldn't help sounding a bit angry. There was a moment of silence.

"I know you're lying," he commented. "I can see it in your face. I made you sad."

"Well can you really blame me?!" he was smiling but there was clearly a pain in his voice. "One of my friends said that I was better off dead!"

"No, I said that you were better off in the magic councils watch. I would never want one of my friends dead."

Natsu looked over at him with sadness. "Yeah, but even that's a bit much."

"I know that's why I've been trying to apologize."

"Well stop!" Natsu said with irritation. Jellal's face was still the same. Why didn't Jellal show any other emotion? It was driving Natsu insane. "I already said I forgive you so stop acting like you care!" he slammed the door unwillingly in Jellal's face. He smelt Jellal linger in front of the door for a while before finally leaving.

Natsu leaned on the door and dragged himself down. His head was hurting and tears were running down his face He wished he hadn't done that but at the same time, he really wanted to end that conversation. He just had to let it go but he couldn't. That face of Jellal's was still in his mind. A face mixed with sadness… And fear. He hated to think one of his friends would look at him like that. First, they were hiding something from him now this? It hurt him. It hurt him a lot. More than he was willing to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even my filler chapters are crazy. Nalu is gonna progress a bit but thanks for reading!


	21. If Only we Understood.

Natsu sat down on Lucy's couch waiting for anyone's return. He had gotten himself to calm down but he was still a bit sad. He leaned his head on his hand and closed his eyes. He drifted between sleeping and staying awake. It wasn't that late so he wasn't tired but with everything that was going on, he was emotionally exhausted.

He felt bad for dragging Jellal here and then just slamming the door in his face but it didn't really matter anymore. He was curious about where he had gone but he was too far for Natsu to follow. He'll probably get in trouble by Zeref and Erza for just leaving but at least he told someone where he was this time. If they wondered they just had to ask Jellal.

As he drifted between alertness and sleep he felt his body slightly shake. At that moment he felt like he was being torn apart. He let in a sharp intake of air. His head felt like it was about to explode and he felt like he was being slammed across the room. He kept his voice down but he felt a scream escalating from his throat. He felt someone shaking him. He couldn't figure out if it was going on in his mind or in real life until he heard a familiar voice.

"Natsu snap out of it!" that was Zeref's voice, he sounded panicked. Natsu snapped his eyes opened and instantly regretted it. The sudden light made his eyes blurry and his vision weak.

"What's wrong with him?!" Jeez, even Lucy was there. He smelt two people that he had never smelt before but those two blocked out all the others. He didn't want anyone to see him like this but he couldn't help it. He was bent over and gripping his stomach as he was gasping in huge breaths of air.

"I don't… I don't know." Zeref put his arms on his shoulders.

"Was he like this when you left!" Erza was worried too.

"No, he was fine when I left. Maybe a bit mad but nothing to this extreme!" Jellal's voice was rushed.

"Natsu what's wrong?!" Happy sounded so sad.

"My… whole body…" he tried to wheeze out an answer. "It… Hurts... It hurts a lot,"

They didn't know how to react. Wendy wasn't there. She had already left but they couldn't just let Natsu stay in pain like this. They tried to pick him up but whenever they tried they would end up hurting him more.

After a few agonizing minutes, the pain finally subsided. Natsu slowly recovered himself and took in slow breaths. Zeref was the first to pull him into a hug.

"Natsu! Are you okay?! What happened?"

"I'm fine just a bit dizzy," he sniffed the air. The two people he didn't recognized scent was still there but he couldn't and didn't see anyone. "Who was here before you?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

He sniffed the air again. The smell sort of smelled like Ornella. Where was she anyways? "Was Ornella here?"

"What?" the out of place question made Erza raise an eyebrow. "She left with Wendy before we made it here."

"Why ask something like that?" Happy asked

"No reason it just smells like her."

"Hey, Natsu are you okay?" Jellal looked worried as Natsu nodded. "You know I'm really sorry for leavi-" Natsu shot him a look and he raised his hands in defense and smiled awkwardly. "Right, right. You said you forgave me. It's just… I feel a bit guilty."

Natsu sighed. "You really need to accept people's forgiveness." as Natsu breathed in the scent grew stronger but it wasn't inside the house. He looked out the window. That's where it came from. Something sinisterly close but too far to just reach out.

"Natsu?" Zeref observed, "What are you looking at?"

"There's someone out there."

"But we just checked over there,"

"No, it's something else!" Natsu stood up. "I have to figure out what that was." he ran out the door, listening but not paying attention to the protests of the others.

The woods were huge but he clearly made that scent out. He looked all around desperately looking for the two that he had no idea looked like. He felt arms wrap around him and disabled him to move.

"Stop it already Natsu!" Lucy yelled but she wasn't the one holding him down.

"Yes, please stop," Zeref. He was the one who had wrapped his arms around Natsu and who had spoken those words. "Something's obviously wrong with you. I don't know what but you can't just be running away like this. No one's even out here." Natsu smelt the air to still smell the people lingering there.

"Natsu comes on we have to go," Happy's voice was quiet. "Like he said 'no one's out here'"

"Yes, there is!" Natsu began to struggle and tried to move his arms and body but couldn't no matter what. Zeref tightened around him and dug his heels in the ground as he tried to stop Natsu from moving. "Stop! Let go! There's someone out there I know it." He tried to walk again but Zeref held him back. He got irritated because the scent was growing weaker so he let his flames surround his body. The heat didn't affect him or hurt him in any way but he heard Zeref grit his teeth. His grip loosened but Natsu still struggled to get away.

"Natsu stop it already!" Erza yelled at him.

"Yeah not only is no one here but you're burning Zeref," Jellal said that. Natsu momentarily paused. The scent was completely gone. It was no use now. He let the flames move away from his body.

"So-Sorry," he said as Zeref completely let him go. "I'm just not feeling well,"

"No kidding," Zeref laughed in a small voice.

"We should get him back to the guild," Lucy commented as he touched his skin. She pulled away very fast and Natsu looked at her in confusion. "You're burning up, literally. You're extremely hot."

"Am I?" Natsu swayed a little. His eyelids were getting heavy. "I guess… I really am….sick," he felt his knees give in and his eyes completely shut.

He was caught by someone. "Natsu!" they all yelled. The hands that had caught him were Zeref's. He was extremely warm and Natsu felt safe.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" he laughed a little. He didn't hear a response because his consciousness finally slipped. He felt his body rocking as if Zeref was running and that's exactly what he was doing. 'Where are you going?' he thought that but he couldn't make his lips move. They made it to Fairy Tail and everyone scurried around to find Wendy or anyone that could help Natsu.

Eventually, Wendy returned and managed to calm everyone down. It wasn't anything too serious it was just a high fever. But she didn't know what had caused the pain that Natsu had experienced prior or the smell that he thought he smelt. That shouldn't have happened but everyone was still slightly worried.

Late at night, Natsu awoke to find himself in the infirmity. The blankets made him a bit hot so he took off his scarf and folded it near him. He pushed himself up to feel some bandages wrapped around his head and some on his chest. His head still hurt but he didn't feel as dizzy anymore. He looked out the window to see the bright moon flowing through letting light guide Natsu across the room. Some had stayed sleeping there with Natsu. Zeref had bandages on him too but Natsu didn't know why. He decided to ask once he woke up. Happy was lying next to him and Lucy was on another bed. He smiled at this and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

At that moment nothing really mattered to him. Sure it still hurt thinking back on everything but seeing them worry about him like this made him happy. They still cared about him and that's all he was really ever worried about.


	22. Interrupted by Fireworks

Natsu woke up and looked around to see Zeref, Happy, and Lucy still there. He let out a soft sigh and let himself sit up slightly. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and dropped himself roughly back on the bed. The movement and noise stirred Zeref awake. He sat up while rubbing his eyes and looked over at Natsu who was rubbing his chest.

"Good morning Zeref," he smiled as he laid still. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Zeref shook his head. "It's okay," He said, "You feeling any better?"

"It still hurts a bit but overall I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday."

"You need help up?" Zeref asked already stepping forward.

"Yeah, please." Zeref gently helped him sit himself up. As they we're doing that Natsu noticed the bandages on Zeref's arms. He looked up to see some wrapped around his neck as well. Once he had completely sat up he let himself relax. "Uhm sorry if I don't remember but what happened to you? You're covered in bandages."

Zeref looked down at his arms with a shocked face, as if he had completely forgotten that they were wrapped in bandages. He looked back up at Natsu and smiled slightly. "Nothing important," he sat back down on the bed and began to unwrap it slightly before wrapping it back up. "It's almost healed already so it doesn't matter,"

Natsu wanted to say more but saw Lucy move a bit. "Hey guys, finally awake and well I see," She laughed and stretched out her arms.

"More or less," he laughed. Happy was on Lucy so when she sat up he rolled off slightly. He made an annoyed sound but didn't wake up. "My body still hurts a bit. Also sorry for worrying you. I really didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"It's fine," Lucy smiled "We just didn't know what to do."

"Sorry…" Natsu looked at his side to see his scarf. He had forgotten that he had taken it off so he quickly wrapped it back around his neck and stood up slowly.

"You need help walking?" Zeref asked.

"No I'll be fine." he stretched his body out a little and ignored the small pain in his body.

"Alright but want to get breakfast. You didn't eat anything yesterday After the cake." Zeref stated as Lucy walked by and shook Happy awake.

"Alright," Natsu answered as Happy flew on Lucy's head. "Any idea where you want to go."

"No, it doesn't really matter," Lucy answered this time.

They exited the infirmary while saying places and things to eat. It was somewhat early so not a lot of people were there yet. The few people who were there wished Natsu to get better and just talked about how he was feeling.

Even though they were on good terms Natsu felt a bit awkward just talking about himself. Also, almost everyone asked about the smell that he had smelt. Natsu remembered it but it was a bit blurry.

"Hey! You guys are up too!" Ornella walked right up to them and yawned. Her antlers almost scratching Natsu.

"Hey watch out!" Natsu said laughing. He wasn't angry but he wanted to ask her something.

"Oh sorry," She laughed a little and looked up at Natsu.

"Hey, Ornella where were you yesterday?"

"Natsu…" Lucy didn't want to drag out what had happened yesterday. Natsu really wanted to know, though. That scent somehow reminded him of Ornella and he wanted to figure out why.

She looked up at him a bit. Sadness, maybe even guilt, washed over her face but it was replaced so quickly that Natsu questioned whether he had actually seen it. "I was just with Wendy and then I just relaxed in the woods with the animals, you know like I used to do."

"Are you sure you didn't do anything else." Natsu couldn't believe that that's all she did.

"Yeah that's all I did," her words were rushed. "I would have told you otherwise."

Zeref just stared at them. "You know I think we shouldn't talk about this." he really didn't want his brother to suspect anyone.

"Aye," Happy added. "Natsu you should try to forget about that."

"I don't want to forget anymore," Natsu replied a bit sadly.

"Even if it hurts you?" Lucy asked quietly.

Natsu wondered why she had asked this. None of his memories hurt him. Well, not to the extreme where he would be hurt forever. Besides memories fade, no matter how much it hurt at the time and he understood that well.

Before he could say anything, however, Erza came in and greeted herself. "So Natsu you finally feeling better."

"Better than yesterday." he laughed a little. She could take that however she wanted to. "Where Jellal?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were still sick. Well, he left a little after we got Wendy to you," She stated. "He was still really busy." despite her bright demeanor, she sounded a bit sad.

They talked for a while before Gray finally came in with Juvia close behind. "Sup guys seems like the idiot finally woke up,"

Natsu gritted his teeth. "At least I made it through it. You would have probably bawled like the baby you are."

"Yeah right," Gray smirked. "I could have made it with twice that much pain and still have enough energy to spare."

"Wanna bet," Natsu smirked too as he framed his knuckles. "I'll gladly show you how much it hurt."

"Enough you two," Zeref sighed. "Natsu you really shouldn't be picking fights when you just woke up from a high fever. (or anytime if I'm concerned),"

"Bah, I'll be fine. I always am." he waved his hands in front of his face a bit.

"That's our Natsu," Erza laughed. "Also I was meaning to ask, are you guys going to the festival?"

"What festival?" they all asked while looking at Erza in wonder.

"Well we finally rebuilt the entire town and were throwing a festival as a sort of hooray,"

"Really?!" Natsu yelled, "then we're definitely going!"

"Are you referring to us?" Lucy asked

"Duh, who else?"

"Geez, already quick to decide are you?" Zeref laughed

"Yeah but we're definitely in."

They all talked about the festival and apparently it was going to be on the last day of the week. Not only them but everyone seemed excited about it. That were going to have games, drinks, fireworks, and some Fairy Tail members even volunteered to do a show.

As the days passed by the pain, Natsu had experienced that day would come and go. It was never as extreme as it was in that day. Although on some days it did hurt to the extreme where he just had to lie down and let the pain go away by itself. No one could figure out where it was coming from, even Zeref was oblivious to what it could possibly be.

As the days progressed, the tension of the festival grew and grew. Finally, the time came. Everyone cheered for the rebuilding of the town. The festival went throughout the town so anywhere you walked there was something to do.

Natsu had spent the first couple of hours with Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Happy, Zeref, Mavis, and Ornella. They jumped from one part of the town to another always having fun no matter where they went. Once the sunset was setting they had a small performance of the many Fairy Tail members that had volunteered to perform.

Natsu was left alone with Ornella who didn't have any magic to perform. Natsu wanted to volunteer but, out of fear that the pain in his body would come back in the middle of the performance and ruin everything, he didn't. Zeref was encouraged on by everyone else to perform a sort of couple performance with Mavis, Gajeel, and Levy. His dark magic was complementary to Gajeel's so Levy highly encouraged it. Lucy, Erza, and some other girls just did a complementary job near each other. Gray and Juvia did a performance similar to the one at the parade. Neither less, the audience adored it. Even Happy did a performance with the other Exceeds.

Natsu and Ornella had sat down in a roof of one of the buildings, just to get a better look. They made small talk for a while and when the performances finally started they admired and paid attention.

"That was amazing!" Ornella cheered once it was over. The sun had completely set and the stars were the only source of light in the sky.

"You think so?" he looked off. "It was really cool."

"It looked like fun," She proceeded. "Maybe we should have gone too."

"Nah, it was pretty cool and fun to just watch, don't you think?" Natsu brushed off.

"Yeah it was fun." she got up and brushed off the dress she was wearing. "They'll probably be looking for us. I'll go find them okay?"

"Alright," Natsu yelled after her as she was about to climb off the roof. "Be careful,"

"Will do!" she smiled as she climbed down.

Natsu was left completely alone looking at the sky. A few minutes later he heard a creaking and looked over to expect Ornella but was greeted by Lucy.

"I knew it was you up here." she said with a smile as she walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey, Lucy did you have fun?" Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah, lots of fun but I wish you could have been there."

"So do I but I didn't want to ruin it just in case I got hurt again,"

"You would have been fine but it's very nice up here." she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked at the sky with him. Natsu's face flushed over as he tried not to stare at her.

"Um where are the others?" he said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Not sure," She replied with a small shrug. "I lost them while trying to find you guys. Where's Ornella?"

"Trying to find you guys," he laughed.

"Is that so," She laughed a little and Natsu seemed to get more nervous. She seemed to relax a bit more too.

"You know what?" Natsu started while finally looking down at her. "I really don't get you,"

Lucy laughed. "What's not to get?"

"You say you don't like me, but then you act like do," he stated. His face was irritated but Lucy couldn't take that seriously at seeing how bright red Natsu's cheeks were. "I just don't get it."

"Why would you want to get it?" Lucy stared up at him. Her cheeks were clearly red too.

"Because… it's just so confusing." he started running his hand through his hair. "I don't know whether I have a chance or not and it makes me irritated that you keep confusing me."

Lucy was staring at Natsu. They were both flushed red. "And if you had that chance what would you do?"

"I'd… I'd… I don't know," he looked at her for a while. "But I wouldn't just sit around waiting like this."

Lucy smiled at him and he placed a hand on her cheek. He leaned in a little and Lucy panicked a little as if just figuring out what was happening. Despite this, she didn't pull away. Instead, she relaxed and began to close her eyes. Then they heard a loud explosion that startled both of them. They looked over shocked and wondering what had made that sound. Fireworks were glistening the sky and both of them looked at each other momentarily shocked before bursting out laughing.

"That scared me!" Natsu yelled between laughs.

"We were interrupted by fireworks!" she laughed along.

Once they had calmed down Natsu looked back over at Lucy. "Want to start over?" he said with a smile.

Lucy's face flushed over "Don't ask embarrassing questions!" she argued as Natsu laughed.

"Your right. I won't do it next time." with that said he leaned in and finally kissed her.

She was momentarily shocked but gradually closed her eyes. The sound of fireworks was growing dull in the distant but seemed to add just that much more. They finally pulled away and stared at each other for a while. They laughed a bit.

"That was better than I would have ever imagined!" Natsu laughed.

"No kidding." she laughed along. They kissed once more just to uphold the peacefulness of the roof and to not lose the moment.

"Hey love birds!" they pulled away and looked over to see Gray smirking at them. "I see I interrupted something."

"Yes you did," Natsu sounded irritated. Lucy looked at him with a bright red face.

"They're in love~" Happy sung.

"No kidding!" Ornella laughed out with a huge smile. "About time you two finally confessed to each other."

"Yeah it was getting old," Gray said.

"I'm glad you found someone important, Natsu." Zeref smiled at him. Lucy's face was bright red as Natsu just stared off at them.

"So am I," Mavis said.

"Anyway, we need to get back to the guild," Erza said with a smirk. "Since you guys are finally official we should get going for the celebration back there."

"Really!" Natsu said happily. He was glad that the day wasn't over. "Then let's go!" he picked up Lucy bridal style and jumped off the roof letting a few flames catch them.

"Ah, don't you dare drop me!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, trust me. I wouldn't ever hurt you," he kissed her on the forehead and she relaxed. She felt safe.

"Now let's go!" Mavis yelled with a laugh. "Back to the guild!"

They all ran ahead following the moon towards the guild. Beneath the stars, Natsu and Lucy looked at each other face to face. "I love you," he laughed out.

She laughed along as well. "I love you too!"

"I won't let your heart break, trust me."

"I never doubted you," She said along.

"Yeah we'll be okay!" he said happily. At that moment he could find a thousand ways to say how he loves her. They were extremely happy and Natsu didn't mind the pain he had felt before. He didn't mind the pain at all. They were both extremely happy and he wouldn't let anything ruin that.


	23. A Single Lie

They all made it to the guild in record time as their others yelled in approval. This was going to be extremely fun, at least everyone thought it would turn out like that.

Shortly after getting there the others introduced gallons of alcohol. Cana, of course, drank the most but the others still had their fill of it. Despite Natsu's protest, Zeref drank some too although he didn't get as drunk as last time.

Once time had flown by most of the members were gone. They drank their full and limped to their house or wherever they lived. Lucy had left with the other girls to her house just so she could get away from all the drunks.

"Natsu, don't you dare let Zeref get drunk again," Erza warned before she left

"He's not my responsibility," Natsu argued with a laugh.

"Then just be sure he doesn't get ahead of himself."

"Will do," he said with a smalls solute.

They talked about meaningless thing but considering almost all of them were drunk they're conversations were pretty funny to Natsu.

Zeref was about to drink more but remembering what he was asked Natsu took the drink from Zeref. "Hey, why'd you do that?" Zeref childishly whined as he reached out for Natsu to give him back the drink.

"You've had enough!"

"No, I haven't," Zeref argued "I just want a bit more.

"Stop it Zeref you're acting like child."

"I'm a lot older than you so don't give me that little talk."

"Is that really anything to brag about!" Natsu was getting frustrated at Zeref's stubbornness. "Some older brother you are!"

"What are you talking about? I'm an amazing brother."

Natsu scoffed. "Yeah, right some great drunken murderous brother you are!" Zeref pulled his arm back. The pain clearly on his face.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Natsu was taken back, "Do you hate me?" he sobbed out "It's okay if you do because, in all honesty, I wouldn't blame you."

"What are you spouting Zeref?" Natsu grabbed hold of him and pulled him to his chest. He didn't mean to hurt him. "Of course I don't hate you. Don't ever think that I do. Just because you annoy me at times doesn't mean I straight up hate you."

"You're lying," Zeref stated. He made no attempt to pull away, however. "Who would ever want me to be part of their family? I wish you could just forget me,"

"Yeah you should just forget about everything," Gray stated on the brink of falling asleep.

Natsu pulled away in frustration and looked at Zeref's watering eyes. "Stop saying shit like that! Why does everyone want me to forget? I don't want to forget anything anymore! Haven't I forgotten enough?" he sighed on the brink of tears.

"Natsu I'm so sorry." Zeref wept not sober enough to warn himself about what he was about to give away.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being born. For always getting you in trouble. For replacing your memories. For turning you into a kid during the spell."

Natsu held up a hand as a signal for him to stop right there. Was he really the only sober one or was he just misinterpreting his words?

"What do you mean replacing my memories." Zeref stared up at him in confusion. "And what do you mean turning me into a kid?!"

"Oh yeah you were so annoying," Gray stated taking another drink. "You were a little brat,"

"No kidding!" Happy said. "but he was adorable! I'm glad that he's back, though!" some people cheered.

"Wait! You guys knew too," Natsu looked around. "Zeref don't tell me you actually replaced my memories!" he was getting mad.

"Not all of them~," Zeref whined. "Just the first three years. Nothing important."

Natsu grabbed into the collar of his shirt. "What do you mean 'NOTHING IMPORTANT!" Natsu screamed in frustration. Everything made sense now. Why his memories didn't match up at times and how some were more vivid than others. All the pieces were coming together but he couldn't imagine that his elder brother was behind all of this! "Not only that but you guys knew too and you kept it hidden from me!"

Why?! Why was everything always hidden from him and only him?! That was what they were hiding! The whole guild was in on it! His whole family was a lie! Everything! Everything was a lie!

He quickly got up in frustration. He almost completely exited the guild but felt a hand grab onto his shirt. "Natsu where are you going?" Zeref asked him with worry, still grabbing onto his shirt.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he swung his arm which caused flames to scurry out and burn Zeref's already burned skin. "I'm going out to think, don't you dare follow me and don't you dare act like you care!" he roughly pulled away and stormed out.

Zeref laid on the floor, grabbing onto his cheek which felt like his skin was about to burst. Compared to the last time he was burnt by Natsu's flames, this was a lot worse. The skin stayed the same and only got worse when he tried to cool it down. He wasn't in the right state of mind. He didn't realize what he had let out and why Natsu was so mad. He couldn't figure it out, no one there could. All he could think about was how much it hurt. Although he didn't know whether it was physical pain or emotional.

Natsu stormed off into the woods in frustration. The moon was his only source of light. He clutched his fist and gritted his teeth. He screamed in frustration punching the nearest thing to him, which had fortunately just been a tree. His flames wrapped around it and pushed the tree down. The sudden sound made someone around him gasp. He turned around to see Ornella standing there, slightly shaking. She had been there for a while.

"Um Natsu?" her voice slightly shook. "What's the matter?"

"Did you know too," She looked confused. "Who am I kidding?" he said crying. "Of course you knew. You looked through Zeref's memories after all."

"What happened?" she asked as she stepped closer. Natsu told her the few thing he got and let himself drop to the ground. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry. I just need some time to relax and it's not your fault that they made you keep it hidden."

She stayed quiet for a little and let her head drop. Natsu stayed silent too but then a smell drifted in the air. The same smell of two people who had been there for a long time. He quickly got up and grabbed Ornella's hand.

"There's someone here," he whispered. He made an attempt to move but Ornella didn't budge. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Natsu," She was crying a lot and Natsu didn't understand why. "I'm so sorry,"

"I told you it fine," he tried to calm her down and went to eyes length with her.

"Not for that," She stated still crying.

Before Natsu could ask for what, he felt a small pain in his neck. He reached up and pulled something out. A needle? He was about to get up but suddenly felt extremely dizzy. Before he could register anything he felt something clasp around his wrist. He saw Ornella putting a magic repressing cuff on him. She was still crying but not as extremely. He opened his mouth to say something but he was too dizzy to make out any words. He fell on his knees trying to relax. He couldn't use his magic but he felt the smell grow until he saw an older male in front of him also accompanied by a woman.

"Wow to think we would actually capture E.N.D!" the woman shrieked. Natsu felt disgusted in his chest. That's what they were after! Power, that's all anyone thinks about anymore.

Natsu was still extremely dizzy. He didn't know what he was injected with but he felt a numbness run throughout his body. He tried to get up but felt a leg on his back forcefully push him down. "Wow seems we'll need more!" the male seemed pleased.

Natsu tried for fight them once more but felt a needle dig into his back. He breathed in a sharp intake of air as he felt the numbness spread even faster. His eyes were growing heavy. He saw Ornella right in front of him with a look of sadness and the small sound of laughter from the others, before his eyes completely closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might have a bit of torture so if you're sensitive to that kind of thing this is your warning. Although, I don't think it will be too extreme.


	24. The Pain of the End

Zeref paced fastly up and down the guild hall. "We have to go find him!" it was morning and his head hurt extremely. His cheek burned but he didn't realize what had caused it until the other's who saw everything told him what had happened. He was an idiot. Why did he have to give up everything? He chewed his lip in anxiety, causing more pain but he really didn't care.

"Zeref we can't," Gray said sternly as he sat on the table.

"Shut up!" Zeref yelled, "It was your fault too that he found out."

"Don't you dare pin this on me," Gray said as he stood up. "We were both at fault but you had to get all emotional and blab your mouth."

"Stop it already!" Erza yelled, "He was going to find out eventually."

"Yeah but to find out like this," Happy sadly began.

"There's no helping it." Lucy was extremely sad. She had been hiding it from him too and she didn't want to face him once he got back but no one did. They all felt like they were the cause.

"Then let's go find him!" Zeref yelled out in frustration.

"Zeref just let him cool off," Gray stated. "To find all this out from your drunk brother might be a bit much for him."

"Yeah let's give him some space for things to sink in." Erza encouraged

"But he's all alone and how long do you even think that'll take?"

"Calm down," Lucy gave him a warm and patient smile. "Ornella is probably with him, you know considering she hasn't returned, so he's not alone."

"But how long do you think he needs space?" Zeref worried over Natsu.

"How about this," Erza offered "We'll wait three hours, that should be enough time for him to cool down. Considering he had all last night and if he doesn't return in that time then we'll go out and find him."

Zeref didn't want to do that. He wanted to go look for him at that moment but he thought that Natsu would want the space. He sighed a bit. "Fine," he finally said

The others all nodded in agreement. All of them put off by a bad feeling.

Natsu awoke to his hands sore. He was hanging by his arms from the roof. Both his arms chained up and shackled by individual cuffs. He opened his eyes but quickly closed them out of the irritating light.

"Wow! He's finally waking up!" that voice sounded like a man's voice.

"I think you injected him with too much." the woman laughed

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Natsu managed to open his eyes fully so he could see the people in front of him.

Since his wrists were the things that were keeping him supported for who knows how long, they burned. Bruises were darkly implanted into his skin and his arms felt about ready to pop right out of their sockets. As he stood his legs shook under his own weight but he got up out of the pain in his arms.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked pulling at his arms slightly. "What do you want from me?"

"Ornella!" the woman called with a smirk, ignoring Natsu's question. "Look who finally woke up!" Natsu heard a small platter of feet on the hard concrete-like floor. He looked over to see Ornella panting as if she had run for her life. Her white dress swayed with each movement she made.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry!" she desperately began. "I couldn't stop them. I didn't have a choice in the matter. I didn't-"

"Shut it," Natsu harshly cut her off. He took a step forward only to be restrained by a pair of cuffs around his ankles as well. "What do you guys even have to gain from this?"

"You ask a lot of questions." the male smirked at him. "But I guess that's expected of someone in your position."

"Now back to your original question," she started. "We want a demon on our side."

"What about Ornella?" Natsu asked. "She's a demon."

"That useless thing?" he laughed as Natsu gritted his teeth at their comment. "All she's good for is finding information and reporting back to us. She weak."

"It's a complete and utter embarrassment that we made her." Natsu stared at them in shock. If it wasn't for Ornella he wouldn't be trapped here. They should be grateful for that but at that moment Natsu just wanted to get out.

"So all you want is a powerful demon to do your bidding?"

"In one aspect yes," the girl began. "But we believe with our help E.N.D will finally be able to accomplish remembrance."

"Remembrance?" Natsu mocked. "That's impossible even for me. You wouldn't be famous you would just be infamous and in the end, the people that remember you will eventually die out and then no one will be left." he kicked his leg in an attempt to break the chains.

"Aw so cruel," the woman sighed. "Wanting to leave so soon,"

"But we can't have that." the man sighed. "E.N.D was amazing in action. We can't just have him run off."

"Inaction?" Natsu looked at them cautiously. "I haven't even turned into E.N.D once, how could you possibly see me in action?"

"That's where you're wrong." the woman stated. Natsu was taken back by her amused voice. What could they possibly be talking about? "During the war, your fighting skills were weak compared to your dear brothers. You guys are brothers, right? Ornella wasn't just spreading lies."

Natsu didn't answer and the woman got a bit irritated. The man reached out and roughly tugged on one of Ornellas horns. "You weren't spreading lies were you?"

"No of course not," she said as he yelped a bit in pain.

"But he's not owning up to it," the woman kicked her roughly in the stomach. "You said they had gotten close so why would he hide it." she slapped her along the face and she began to cry

"Stop it!" Natsu yelled trying to go over to where Ornella was. "We're brothers! She wasn't lying so stop hurting her!" he gritted his teeth. For some reason, this abuse got to him. To be vulnerable under their watch. He didn't know why but to hit a child, and your own at that, just broke his heart.

"Well it seems you're rescued Ornella." the male pushed her horn away and they both walked over to Natsu. Ornella had shakingly got up trying to recover her breath from the kick she had just felt.

"Anyway like I was saying," the woman began again. "It's very odd but apparently you're Zeref's younger brother." he nodded a bit.

"That's amazing!" far from it in Natsu's opinion. "like I said before you were fighting him and got defeated until Zeref held the book of E.N.D in his hand."

The male took over as if they were telling their favorite tale. "You, the real you, E.N.D, emerged and practically destroyed him. It was amazing to see you in action. We would have never thought to see the emperor so vulnerable."

"You called him emperor?!" Natsu cut in. "Don't tell me you were his soldiers."

"Yup that's exactly it but after seeing you in action We couldn't help but want to see more." that male started.

"It's like watching your favorite performance over and over except this one was much harder to get."

"So that's it," Natsu said irritably angry. "You tied me up because you admired something like that fighting a single person?!"

They both laughed "You got it all wrong" the woman laughed "We don't admire you we admire your power. That power that destroyed everything on the battlefield. Even some that were just there. That destructive power was amazing and you were so serious, so amazing!"

Natsu wanted to step back but was frozen in place. E.N.D hadn't killed everyone, had he? He really hoped not. Some of his friends had died in that war but he didn't remember how it went down. But he was the first to wake up and the whole battlefield was covered in flames. No, he couldn't believe it, he refused to think that some of his close friend's deaths were all because of him but even so he couldn't help crying.

"See that weakness that you hold," the man started. "Those bonds that you hold are the things that are keeping you bonded to this worthless body."

"No they are the only things that are setting me free," Natsu said unable to wipe his face. "If I didn't have them I'd just end up like you too,"

"Interesting," the woman smirked. "Want to see something that's going to help free you?" before Natsu could answer the woman pulled out a brown leather book.

"Tada!" the male yelled. "Isn't it amazing?"

"The book of E.N.D," Natsu whispered in disbelief. "How did you possibly get something like this! Zeref was supposed to have hidden it away. No one could have known where it was!" they smirked a bit. Then it hit him. He looked over at Ornella. "You looked through his memories." he realized in a whisper. "You saw where he hid the book. You saw the traps he set up. You saw everything, didn't you?"

Her green hair fell on her face, concealing what emotions she was showing. "That's right but for some reason, she wouldn't tell us how to open it."

"If I had told you, you would have just used him!" Ornella wept out.

"We didn't ask for your say in this so shut up," the woman gave her a threatening look and Ornella retracted and shut her mouth.

"At first we tried to just force it open." the male slid his finger on the pages before demonstrating how he tried to rip it open. "But that didn't work."

Natsu screamed out at the pain he felt as the man pulling at the pages. He felt like he was being torn in half. That pain spread all along his body and didn't subside until he stopped pulling. Natsu gasped in breath full's of air as he realized that that was the thing causing him pain this whole time.

"Even so that didn't work and we ended up coming up with our own ideas."

"Ideas?" Natsu choked out.

"Yeah we realized that last time the book of E.N.D had opened because you were on the brink of death." a moment of fear washed over Natsu. The woman pulled out a small knife and hovered it over the book. "So we'll have to go back to square one." she stabbed the book roughly, digging in a couple of inches.

Natsu screamed in pain. Ornella covered her ears and looked away as the two people just smiled. "Isn't this fun?" he laughed.

Natsu saw the man reach over to him with a bigger knife. Natsu pulled at the chains restraining him in desperate attempts to free himself but to no avail. He was too late and he felt it dig right into his arm. He yelled out but the pain wouldn't go away.

How long did he have to go through this? Why was he going through this? Just because he was turned into demon against his will. No, he didn't want to blame anyone. It wasn't anyone's fault but the two people who were digging knives under his skin and actually enjoying the sound of his screams, it was their fault. His own blood dripped down his body covering his skin while staining his clothes. It was warm. Natsu's was glad about that. It showed that he was still 'himself'. It showed that 'he' was still alive but he couldn't take this much longer. He just hoped that the other's would find him soon. He hoped that he wouldn't turn into something other than 'himself'.


	25. Hoping for the impossible

How long had it been? It's been a couple hours, well that's what it felt like to Natsu. The two people had left already, after so long. Natsu's breath was coming in and out in horrible shaking breaths. His legs could barely support him. They shook under his weight, ready to cave in at any moment. His body was uncomfortably stiff with the dried blood on his skin. They had stabbed him on each limb so many times that they felt numb. He could barely move his fingers and his eyes refused to open.

"Natsu…?" he didn't react. The only thing moving were his shaking legs and chest desperately grazing air. "I'm sorry Natsu,"

"Ornella," Natsu's throat was sore from screaming but he managed to choke some words out. "How long have I been here?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Since you woke up you've been here for a bit more than two hours. I don't know the exact time." her voice was sad. Natsu opened his red, irritating eyes. Tears welled up unwillingly at the irritation. She looked the same. She was holding a rag soaked in the water near Natsu.

"Zeref…" Natsu started "does he know I'm here? Does anyone from Fairy Tail know I'm here?"

"I don't think so," she slowly began to wipe off the blood on Natsu. Natsu flinched back at the pressure applied to his wounds but the coldness and relief of the water made him relax. He sighed in the relief and let Ornella wipe away the blood. "You guys are really close huh?"

"Obviously not close enough to tell me what actually happened in my past." Natsu smiled a bit. It was clearly a sad smile, almost as if he was trying to keep his happy demeanor while he was breaking inside.

"You know I wouldn't have told you either," Ornella stated. Natsu looked at her momentarily confused before realizing she knew too. "You guys are really close. Not just now but in the past too and I'm Zeref's place, I wouldn't want someone I care about to remember what he and forgotten."

Natsu stayed quiet for a bit. "Can you do something for me?"

Ornella looked at him in his eyes shocked at his sudden question. "Um yeah sure, what is it?"

"Can you go tell Zeref I'm here?" his voice was shaking, almost on the brink of tears.

"I.. I can't," she said back. "I'll get in trouble. They'll hurt me again."

"No I promise they won't," He gasped out.

"You promise to loosely," she stated. "You can't promise anything in your situation so don't give me false hope."

Natsu laughed a bit. "Who am I kidding. The person who got me in the situation would never help me."

"Natsu you know I really considered you part of my family." she smiled a bit sadly up at him. "You treated me so nicely, more than they do. I'm sorry for doing this but I really admire you."

Natsu laughed. "After everything you did you can actually say that?" Ornella's smile fell. "You do all this and make up excuses for why you won't help me and you can still say that? You're not anything to me. You're not my family, and you sure as hell aren't my friend."

Tears fell out her eyes rolling all the way to the ground. She put the rag in the water she had, dyeing it red in blood. She grabbed everything and ran out not letting Natsu see her anymore.

Natsu was harsh he was glad for that. He felt sorry for hurting her feeling but by seeing her like this worrying it would hopefully make her forget about him. He sighed as his legs gave out. He hated this.

Natsu finally passed out because of exhaustion. He was glad that he didn't have to go through all this for a while. He let his arms take all his weight and swiftly fell to sleep.

As he fell into a deeper sleep Ornella rushed back. She momentarily looked at him hanging theirs before pulling off his scarf. It was stained in a bit of blood but she grasped it in her hand and ran out the door.

"Okay times up," Zeref rushed out the door. "Come on let's go find him. We have to go sort this out."

The others quickly rushed out wanting to talk things out too. They called his name hoping he would yell back but they got no response.

"I can't find him anywhere," Lucy worryingly said. Happy had flown up to get a better look but found no one.

"Well he had to be somewhere," Gray said. "That idiot wouldn't have the patience to stay quiet for this long."

"Come one let's go find Zeref and Erza," Lucy sighed. "They probably found him."

It took them awhile but they found Zeref worryingly looking everywhere. "Hey, guys did you find him?" Erza greeted.

"No such luck," Lucy sighed.

"I can't find him anywhere in town!" Happy yelled as he flew down.

Zeref looked on the verge of tears. "Well, we can't just stop! We have to find him,"

"We never said we would," Gray reassured.

"Yeah we won't," Lucy said. "We just need to spread out and look harder."

"You think that he's with Sabertooth?" Erza thought.

"No I don't think so," Zeref answered. "We did the spell over there so he'll probably be mad at them too."

They stood there and tried to discuss the possible places he could be. After a while, they heard a ruffling of leaves. They looked over to see Ornella suddenly stopping at the sight of them.

"Ornella!" Lucy was startled a bit. "So your back!"

"So you know where Natsu is?" Zeref asked directly. "We need to talk to him."

"He's… he's," she tried to gasp out but Zeref noticed the scarf in her hand and yanked it from her.

"Natsu's…. Scarf?" the worry look quickly deepened. "Ornella?! Where is he?!"

"Zeref…" she began "I'm sorry. I can't explain everything right now but you have to come help him,"

Before they could do or say anything Ornella ran quickly chased after her wanting an explanation. Not even half way there they heard a scream that made them want to cry. It was so full of pain and Ornella finally stopped. Zeref tightened his hold on the scarf and years ran down his own face.

"Natsu?" Lucy stuttered.

Zeref ran ahead of all of them and followed the sound of the scream. As they got there more screams were heard.

Zeref desperately searched for Natsu but couldn't find him. Ornella grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the place where Natsu was. The others following right after them.

Finally, they got to where Natsu was. "Oh seems we have guests," the woman smiled while holding a bloody knife. "Ornella, shame on you for bailing out on us."

"Emperor Spriggan!" the man excitedly said as he held the book of E.N.D. "Well… I should call you Zeref. That's your real name, isn't it?"

Zeref ignored them and momentarily just stared at Natsu's body. Blood was dripping down his body and obviously brand new stab wounds. His legs weren't holding him up, instead, the cuffs dug into Natsu's wrists, holding him up. His head was dropped but tears were running down his face. Zeref's once worrying face was slowly replaced with anger.

"How dare you touch my little brother!" Zeref took a step forward but stopped once the woman held a syringe up to Natsu's heart.

"Tsk tsk tsk," the man stepped next to her. "You really don't want to come anywhere near here. You know even if the syringe is full of air that could cause a lot of damage."

"What are you talking about?" Gray bitterly asked.

"If we pierce him through his heart that could cause a lot of damage." the woman said pushing it a little bit forward.

"And that's not even mentioning what would happen if we injected it into him." the man said as the other's gritted their teeth. "Of that ever happened then we could cause him to block out his blood 28th air bubbles. Then you'll give him a heart attack and kill him sooner," they both laughed.

"Ornella you knew about this and you only just now got us," Erza stated angrily.

"Natsu… can you hear us?" Lucy was about to step forward but got blocked out by Zeref.

"Damn it," Zeref cried. Ornella momentarily looked at them. Hopeful for them to do something but they couldn't. She looked a bit sad and mentally argued with herself for a while. They all stood there in silence until Ornella finally lunged forward. She pushed at both of them, her antlers momentarily scratching their face. "Hurry up! Go help Natsu."

Gray froze the top of the chains and Erza cut through them. Lucy quickly caught him before he got the ground.

"Ornella!" the man tried to push past her and accidentally dropped the book. "You're letting E.N.D escape!" the woman desperately stabbed Ornella in the neck injecting her with the air. She staggered around a bit before ending pushed off by the woman. "Ornella!" everyone screamed her name except Zeref who disliked her at this point.

"My brother is not a demon." he stepped forward about to grab the book when it suddenly opened and turned to smoke before surrounding Natsu who was still motionless laying there.

The others stepped back a bit and Gray dragged Lucy away from the body. "Oh but big brother that's all you truly ever saw me as,"

A huge smile was plastered on his face as he slowly looked up. The two people were also looking at him with excitement. "Natsu?" Lucy staggered out

"E.N.D." the pair happily answered.

Natsu stood up slowly, the other's cringing at how load the chains were. "Big brother!" he said as he happily opened his arms. He almost sounded like a kid again. "You finally found me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually hate cliff hangers but i love how this ended.


	26. The Demon In All Of Us

"Na-Natsu?" Zeref stared at him in shock.

Natsu had flame like horns and a scale-like pattern across his body. This wasn't his little brother but he had to play along. E.N.D is dangerous in an unstable state and he didn't want Natsu to do something he would later regret. "Hey Natsu," he smiled nervously and waved a bit but didn't step forward.

Natsu seemed to pout a bit. "I told you not to call me that," he smiled again. He was so childlike that the other's shivered. Even the two that had turned him this way seemed uncomfortable with the way Natsu was acting. "Call me 'little brother'. It wouldn't be fair if only I called you 'brother'."

Zeref seemed sad. He stared at him a bit and finally stepped forward, holding out his arms. "I'm sorry, little brother." He stepped forward a bit as a signal for wanting a hug. "Come on we have to go and get you back to the guild." Zeref needed to play along. Then he had a better chance at sealing back E.N.D.

Natsu stepped forward a bit but the woman walked in between them. "What do you think you're doing?!" Gray angrily yelled at her.

The male picked up the body of Ornella and pushed it into Natsu's open arms. "Please E.N.D. take another demon as your own."

"Did… did you just sacrifice a demon that you created without even a second glance?" Erza stared at them with absolute disgust.

"Honestly, who gives a shit about her?" the woman spat out bitterly while looking up at Natsu in wonder.

"That was a rhetorical question," Erza growled. "You are even worse than any demons."

Natsu looked a bit annoyed at being interrupted while walking towards his brother. He looked down at Ornella, whose eyes were on the brink of closing and her breath was uneven. Seeing her in his arms made his face show confusion. He leaned in and set his ear to her heart. He smiled at hearing her heart. All of them stared at him in curiosity and fright of what he was going to do. He laughed a bit. "I don't want your useless trash!" he kept his ear on her chest as flames consumed both of them. Ornella's eyes shot open and she opened her mouth to scream but her through was already useless.

The heat from his flames burned the two people and made the Fairy Tail members cover themselves so they wouldn't get burned. As they opened their eyes they saw Natsu's arms covered in ash. He let all of them fall to the ground. "The beating stopped!" he laughed as the flames grew smaller.

"Natsu…" Happy was crying. "You aren't acting like yourself!" Natsu tilted his head a bit.

"What are you talking about?" he laughed. He brought his hands up to his mouth and just noticed the cuffs still hanging from his wrists. "So that's why my magic hasn't been strong!"

"Wait, it can be stronger?" Gray sounded worried. He stepped away from Natsu as flames wrapped around his wrists and ankles. It completely melted the cuffs, slightly burning his skin but he just smiled.

"What a wonderful feeling." he laughed at the pain.

"E.N.D. please do as you please," Natsu looked over at them momentarily but didn't care enough to stay focused on the two. Their clothes were slightly burned and some of their own skin was peeling off.

"Like I needed your permission," He laughed. "Anyways, big brother why did you take so long to find me?!"

Zeref stared at him momentarily shocked. "I can't do this," he whimpered out. "This isn't 'you' at all."

"What do you mean?" Natsu said as his smile finally dropped a bit.

"What do you mean Zeref?" Gray asked. "You know what, who cares? Right now we have to figure out how to get Natsu back,"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said sadly. "Why are you guys always leaving me out of the loop?"

They stared at him a bit shocked before Zeref broke in. "Natsu is in an unstable state." He started to explain. "You guys weren't there to witness it but during the war, the book of E.N.D. once again opened." they stared at him in shock. Natsu was staring at them a bit annoyed that they had turned their backs on him. "At that time Natsu didn't act like… this. He acted determined and serious."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Lucy pitched in.

"Natsu acted that way because of the last feeling he felt before the book opened." they gave him a confused look. Even Natsu and the two people did two. Zeref rolled his eyes a bit. "During the war, he was determined and serious about killing me and… when we got here he was happy. E.N.D. manifested into the last and strongest emotion Natsu felt."

"Okay… I understand that but how is this going to help us deal with Natsu?" Gray finally asked.

"We need Natsu to feel another emotion. Then he'll turn even more unstable,"

"Then he'll get sealed back in the book?" Lucy questioned.

"Of course not." Zeref stated. "By having another emotion take control then he'll become even more unstable and it'll be easier for me to seal him back,"

"But why would you want to do that?" Natsu laughed. "You're the one who made me like this so I would assume you wanted me to stay this way."

"Natsu… I'm really sorry," Zeref looked at him. Natsu looked a bit irritated but neither less kept his smile.

"If you were really sorry you wouldn't be telling me you're sorry before you did what you're apologizing for. You never were one to apologize, though. Even back then," he rubbed his cheek a bit. Zeref was taken back. He hated the memory of him hitting Natsu but he just realized he didn't apologize properly. Natsu pouted a bit but let out a historical laugh. "Why don't you tell them the truth? Who am I kidding? Someone who's been lying their whole lives wouldn't know how to tell the truth!"

"That's a bit harsh," Gray awkwardly stated.

"Yes but it's not a complete lie." Zeref was calm and he had a slight smile on his face. "But just like that, you're not my little brother." Natsu faltered a bit. "I used to dream of seeing my little brother once again. How we wouldn't have changed and we were cracking jokes. Always protecting each other and forgiving one another. I was happy… but then I woke up. The brother that I saw and wished for is definitely not you." Zeref's small smile was still plastered on his face which made the other's realize that he had been trying to change E.N.D's mood.

"E.N.D don't let him talk to you like that." the woman yelled.

"Yes use this opportunity to break our pathetic emperor." the male cheered on.

"I should get rid of them, shouldn't I?" they nodded. A smile on their faces, excited to see E.N.D once again fight. "But you have been a nuisance too so I should get rid of you two." he grinned a bit as everyone stared at him in shock.

"But...but we brought you back to life." he desperately called out.

"That you did," he began "But you caused this body a lot of damage. Unwanted damage. Even so, I wouldn't let two filthy people like you watch something so entertaining." his smile grew a bit larger as his flames wrapped around the both of them.

"Natsu stop!" Lucy yelled out not wanting to see anything but he didn't listen. The flames quickly engulfed them. Unlike Ornella, they could actually scream and boy, did they scream. The other's covered their ears except for Zeref who just stood there. The screaming died down and where there was once two human body's instead was covered in ash. They looked at the once living humans and felt like gagging with the scent that filled the room.

"This is why I don't consider you my brother." Zeref stated. "My brother was kind and would never kill anyone, no matter how evil."

Natsu gritted his teeth a bit but his happy mood didn't go away. "You say that but wasn't it your precious brother who wanted to kill you. Even if he, or should I say 'I', wouldn't kill others I didn't hesitate to want to kill you." he laughed out. "I really hated you."

"That's a lie. Back then Zeref wasn't in the right state of mind." Happy argued.

"Shut up cat," Natsu hissed out. "You know you're just like Mama and Papa" Zeref didn't react. "Not the fake ones you lot planted into my mind. My real biological parents. Remember how they used to hit us and I have to say, I truly hated them. Always have. Always will. They would always do the same thing over and over and in reality, I hated you too." Zeref finally looked shocked. "You wouldn't do anything. Nothing at all."

"Natsu that's not true and you know it!" Lucy yelled out.

"Aw come on princess. You should be mad too." Natsu stated. "He was the reason your mother died," he laughed

Lucy looked over at Zeref momentarily and he shook his head in defense. Lucy shook the thoughts out of her mind and worried about more important things. "You'll have to explain this later Zeref. Right now we have to take care of Natsu."

"How lame I expected you to act more entertainingly!" Natsu laughed.

"Natsu…" Zeref began "Well, in reality, I hated you too. You were always getting us into trouble and you always clung on to me. Mama and Papa weren't like that before you came into this world. They were so nice. In all seriousness, I wish you would have never been born." Natsu looked like he was getting a bit angrier.

"I've seen the lies of all your so called innocent self. No wonder you were seen as the villain of this world and not me."

"At least he has friends!" Gray broke in getting the hint to make Natsu angry. "He had someone there and you only have fickle and fake 'friendships'."

Once again Natsu gritted his teeth. He clutched his fist even harder but laughed a bit. "Who cares about that kind of stuff." He said. "Friendships just hold you down."

"That's not true," Erza stated, joining in on trying to make Natsu mad. "And even if it was I would rather have something like a friendship than being all alone. It's indeed a wonderful feeling." Erza rubbed in.

Natsu looked at them momentarily and shot forward at Zeref. Before Zeref could step back, Natsu grabbed into the chain around Zeref's neck and pulled it off. "Hey what are you doing?!" Zeref tried to grab it again but Natsu just stepped further away.

"Tsk, did you forget what you had said already." Natsu laughed. "You hated me so why do you deserve to wear something that I didn't even get a chance to give you."

"Give that back!" Zeref yelled while shooting black magic at him. Natsu quickly dodged it and held the chain between two fingers.

"Like I said before," his fingers quickly melted the metal, making the chain break apart and the charm to fall off. "You don't deserve it,"

"Damn it," Zeref yelled as he ran towards it. He grabbed the two broken prices and closed his fists around it. He was getting sad but he didn't react that way. "Bah, who cares. It was worthless anyways. I could just buy a much better one later,"

Natsu stepped back a bit in shock. "Are you fucking serious?" Natsu's voice shook.

He picked up Zeref by the collar and lifted him up a bit. "Why wouldn't I be?" Zeref said trying to disregard the pain.

"Shut it," Natsu threw him towards the others but Zeref caught himself. "You're just fucking with me like you fucked with my memories." Natsu tried to keep His calm But it was extremely hard.

"But why would we care enough to do that?" Lucy stated. "We could care less about those." she was trying so hard not to slap herself and Happy just stared at them too sad to join in.

"Shut up! All of you!"

"But why would we do that?"

"Stop it!" Natsu staggered back a bit. He grabbed a fistful of his own hair as if he was gaining a headache. They stepped forward a bit.

Natsu staggered around a bit more but couldn't catch himself. He fell on his knees as his hands covered himself. The others got closer. They stopped at seeing Natsu in this state. His shoulders were shaking and tears ran down his face.

They all turned extremely sad. Until Zeref blurted out. "Okay, we got him to change emotions I could probably-" the pain in his voice was interrupted by Natsu.

"Do all of you really hate me? It's okay to say the truth, I wouldn't blame you," Natsu sobbed out. The others just stared at the broken down Natsu. They didn't know what else to do. "I guess you would. It's the truth after all. It was all me. I'm just some demon. Some darkness that you shouldn't even look at. But tell me big brother what am I really?"

"Natsu you're-" Zeref stopped himself not wanting E.N.D to regain control. But he couldn't bare to see Natsu like this so he looked away.

"Why did you bring me back to life?" Natsu cried after a pause. "No matter what, you can't see my pain. I will not let you! I'm just some useless thing anyway. I didn't ask for this, you know? I didn't ask for you to turn me into a demon! I didn't ask you to bring me back to life! I wish you would have left me like I was. Then this wouldn't hurt so much. I wish I could forget this pain! I WISH I COULD FORGET ALL OF YOU!" he shrieked out in horrible wails.

"Gray freeze him!" Zeref cried desire for him to not feel so guilty.

"Wh-what?" Gray was still in shock and he felt hurt to have hurt Natsu like this.

"Just do it, hurry up!" Zeref cried.

"No don't-" Natsu was about to get up but Gary quickly followed directions. He encased Natsu in ice and Zeref quickly whispered out a spell as the ice began to melt.

"It's okay you can let him go now." Zeref's eyes were closed and he was still whispering things under his breath. Gray let the ice leave and smoke and ash began to surround Natsu. He stood there silently and the smoke turned to ash before returning back into a book. It quickly reshaped itself and slammed shut.

"Natsu…" Happy questioned. Before they did anything Natsu coughed up blood. They stared at him in shock but Zeref was the one to catch him as he fell. He was crying a lot, wishing he had not hurt his little brother.

"Zeref give him to me," Erza stated. Zeref didn't budge and held onto him as Erza tried to pick him up. "Zeref you're too weak to carry him. You're unstable too and we have to get him to the guild as fast as possible!" Erza rushed out. Again Zeref didn't budge but he let Erza take Natsu from him.

"See you at the guild," Lucy whispered. They quickly ran off towards the guild so Natsu could get medical treatment.

Zeref sat there for a moment before picking himself up. He shook a bit. "I guess I was being selfish by bringing Natsu back." He cried to himself as he ran after the others. "I hate myself…again,"


	27. Wishing for Something More

Zeref caught up to the others a little while later. He was worried about how Natsu was doing. Once he woke up he would probably forget what had happened but Zeref needed to confess everything. He felt like, after everything he saw, they were really hurting him and it pained him to admit it but he was too.

As he made it to the guild he saw a lot of people scurrying around across the guild. Someone bumped into Zeref and he staggered back. He looked down to see Wendy and Carla holding on to a small bucket of water. "Oh hi, Zeref." Wendy sighed as she brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Sorry about bumping into you, I've just been trying to help. I was wondering when you were coming back."

"It's okay," Zeref quickly brushed it off. "But how's Natsu?"

"He's hurt badly but nothing life threatening," she assured him. Zeref had a guilty face but Wendy just sighed.

"Here can you help me with this?" Zeref saw her pass the water into his hands.

"Uh yeah sure," He quickly took it from her and it was a bit heavy but he managed to get a good grip on it. Wendy grabbed him by his arm and began to walk a towards the infirmary, leading him there.

"He has a high fever but he's getting there…" Zeref looked at her a bit. "You know, you're eyes are all pink and puffy."

"Wh-What?" Zeref's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he looked away from her.

"You've been crying haven't you?" Zeref's face turned more flushed but Wendy just laughed. "It's okay if you did, I wouldn't blame you… but you have a pride that just makes it seem like you would care if others see you so maybe you should-"

"Yeah, I'll just calm down for a bit," Zeref interrupted her, not wanting to be lectured by a kid. He splashed some of the water on his face and rubbed his eyes a bit. He breathed in slowly so he could calm down and picked up the water once again. "Okay… I'm fine now,"

Wendy nodded with a smile and led him inside. Zeref walked in and saw the others, who had been there for the transformation of E.N.D, surrounding a bed where Natsu laid peacefully. Happy laid next to him curled up and sleeping peacefully. Natsu had bandages surrounding his head and a few on his hands. "He went through a lot, huh?" she set a cold rag on Natsu's for head and smiled. "I'll be back to check in on him later." with that she walked out.

Zeref walked over next to the bed. He leaned in and set his ear to lay on his chest. He smiled and cried a bit but heard the clear sound of pounding from his heart.

"Zeref…" Lucy sat down next to him. Her eyes were a bit pink too. "Happy told me Everything you told Natsu back when you fought him but is there anything else that you didn't tell him?"

"Everything I told Natsu is everything I know." Zeref was a bit irritated. Wasn't this supposed to be his lover but why was she blabbing about this. Well, he couldn't really blame her. It was her mother after all and Natsu was in a stable state. He wished he could have had a bond like that with someone he knew. "Now that you know that do you believe E.N.D?"

Lucy shook her head. "It wasn't anyone's fault. Not mine. Not yours. Not Igneels. I guess I just wanted some closure."Zeref sighed a bit but didn't say anything else. "Natsu's fine, but going through all of that was a bit much for him," Lucy said after a moment of silence.

Zeref raised his head and wiped his eyes. "He'll probably forget everything," Zeref said in a low voice.

"Wait, again?" Gray looked at him in shock.

"Yes again," Zeref sighed, not making eye contact.

"Zeref we can't do that to him again." Gray sadly mentioned.

"Well, it's not really my choice. Natsu's subconscious will forget everything that would damage him further."

"Zeref can't you do anything?" Erza stared. "Having him forget even though he said he didn't want to forget anything Is like we're not even trying,"

"Maybe it's for the best that he forgets he turned into E.N.D for the moment."

"What?! Zeref we won't just sit down and do nothing," Lucy stated.

"Yeah because then more questions will just emerge. Like why Ornella's missing." Erza put in. Zeref didn't really care about her. The others were a bit sad at hearing the news but eh didn't feel sad.

"Zeref they're right," Gray chimed in. "We can't just leave him in this state for him to wake up and be confused all over again. That wouldn't be fair."

"NOTHING'S FAIR ANYMORE." Zeref screamed as his eyes watered. "My little brother is sleeping in a bed that's not his because he went through so much! It not fair that my little brother almost got tortured to death because some psychos wanted some entertainment from a demon that his big brother put in him! I can't help but want him to forget. I just don't want him to suffer from all these horrible memories that I have in my mind because then he'll turn out like me. I didn't think it would turn out like this. I don't want to be selfish but I can't just go back on everything I have said up to this point. I can't do this by myself. I don't want to live if all I do is cause more problems." He cried.

"You keep saying 'I'," Erza stared. "You say you want to be less selfish but then you talk only about yourself."

"Contradiction," Zeref laughed. "I even contradict myself. My curse is just some damn god's punishment for my stupid behavior. My curse has been less active lately though and I just don't know how to keep it that way."

"Just get rid of everything that hurts you," Lucy offered. "You're the type of person who bottles things up. Don't do that. Just show your true feeling and destroy everything that tries to hurt you."

Zeref laughed. "Then, what do you do if the thing hurting you is yourself? I've been holding on to the same goal for my entire life. I just wish to die. You say to destroy the things that hurt me, which is myself, but when I say I want to do that everyone finds it so wrong. All I've ever met with is contradiction and I just don't understand anymore. I don't want Natsu to live with a brother like me,"

"If Natsu wanted you to leave, trust me, he would have kicked you out himself," Lucy said.

"Yeah that idiot is quick to forgive any mistake," Gray said. "Sometimes too much but he's good with character."

"Yeah he knows what's right in his life and he doesn't just let you go because of something so stupid," Erza commented.

"But I would just weigh him down." Zeref sobbed. "I'm falling to pieces and I'll just drag him down with me. All I do is hurt him. Even though I love and want to protect him, it's impossible for me. I just don't understand him. I made him into a demon! What's wrong with me?!" Zeref sobbed out even harder.

"Nothing's wrong with you," Lucy put a hand on his shoulder. "You wanted your little brother back, who wouldn't?"

"I just can't understand my own feelings sometimes so what make me think I could understand him?" He got up quickly. "I just want do this. Natsu's in this state because of me and all I can do is wait and hope that he doesn't hate me."

"Zeref you know he doesn't hate you," Erza angrily said.

"I-I don't know. I just can't deal with this," Zeref turned around. He was ready to leave but felt something holding him back. They all looked over and saw Natsu reaching out and holding Zeref's robe. His eyes seemed blank as if he was trying to realize what he himself was doing. They stared at each other before Natsu let go.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he whispered as he let go and pulled his hand back a bit. Before he completely retracted, Zeref grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug.

"Natsu you're awake!" Zeref cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I let you get hurt."

"About time you woke up," Gray smirked.

"No kidding," Erza said with a smile.

"Yeah we were really worried," Lucy smiled despite her comment. "I'm just glad you're okay,"

"Natsu are you okay?" Zeref smiled and pulled away to look at Natsu's face. His face was just shocked. His eyes were staring at Zeref with no expression on it. "Natsu what's wrong?"

He tilted his head a bit and stared at Zeref with huge eyes. "Who are you?"


	28. The World In All Of Us

Zeref stared at Natsu. He pushed him little ways away and stared at him. Natsu looked uncomfortable. "Natsu it's me, your older brother!" Zeref said desperately. "You-you can't be serious, right? You're just messing with me right?!" Zeref smiled sadly but Natsu just stared at him and slid his hand out of his grasp.

"Natsu why are you messing with us? Of course, you have to remember us right?" Happy asked hopefully.

Natsu looked over at them momentarily shocked. "Stop acting like this!" Erza yelled which made everyone, including Natsu, jump. "You have to remember us!"

Natsu stared at her beginning to sense her scary atmosphere. He backed up a bit, reading to jump up but felt a sharp pain in his chest that forced him to fall back on the bed. He yelped a little and they all momentarily stared at him.

"You okay?" Gray asked stepping forward a bit.

"Don't- don't strain yourself," Lucy added looking at the others for help.

Natsu doubled over at the pain in his body. "What did you do to me? And where exactly am I?"

They looked at him shocked. Zeref looked about ready on the verge of tears. "Do you not remember anything?" he cried a bit.

"Why are you crying?!" Natsu reached out to him but Zeref only sobbed. "Geez please don't cry. (I don't really know how to deal with things like this)," Natsu mumbled. Natsu tried to calm Zeref down by mumbling inaudible things and petting his hair.

"Um, guys?" Wendy walked in with Carla and saw that Natsu finally woke up. She looked over at Zeref confused for a bit but smiled and ran towards Natsu. "You're finally awake! Are you still in pain anywhere?"

Natsu stopped petting Zeref and looked over at Wendy. "(So small,)" Wendy didn't hear so she just stared at him. "Um, no, I'm fine right now," he answers. "Where you the one who nursed me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but the others helped me too, of course."

"Well thanks but can you tell me what I'm doing here?" Natsu asked hopeful that Wendy wouldn't react like the others did.

"What do you mean?" Wendy didn't understand the question.

"Well-"

"He lost his memories," Gray interrupted. Wendy looked at them in shock but no one denied it. Natsu just stared at Gray a bit irritated.

"Natsu you lost your memories?"

"Yeah ask the person suffering from amnesia that question," Natsu commented sarcastically. He sighed a bit and looked at them.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Carla asked.

"I-I don't know," Natsu sounded sad. "My mind is just blank I feel like something is off but I don't know what that 'something' is." the others stared at him. He just looked at them and pointed at Zeref. "He said he was my brother but it's hard to believe."

"Well then," Lucy grabbed into Natsu's hands. "We'll help you. We'll help you remember everything."

Natsu laughed awkwardly and pushed her hands off of his. "Yeah well you guys have been nice and all but I really should get going."

"Going where?" Natsu considered what Gray said just now. "You can barely remember us so where the hell are you going to even go."

"Listen to pervert," Natsu noticed that Gray had stripped. "I can't really trust you guys just because you cooked up a nice life story. "

"Listen to us Natsu!" Erza exclaimed. "We would never do anything to you, we're friends after all. You even have the Fairy Tail guild mark."

They all showed him their own guild marks and he looked at his. He didn't remember ever getting it. Natsu laughed a bit; he didn't understand them at all. Then a young girl he didn't recognize came in. "Oh seems you're awake. I'm glad you seem very lively." her voice was smooth but she looked so young.

"Mavis?" Zeref smiled and walked over to her. "Maybe you can help." Zeref motioned for her to step closer and she did. "Okay Natsu, tell me who is she and I don't mean her name. Just anything that you remember is fine."

"What this about?" Mavis asked.

"Listen to me!" Natsu angrily said. "I don't know who any of you are. Stop trying to force me into remembering." He stood up and disregarded the pain he felt. He almost pushed Mavis out of the way but stumbled a bit when his hand phased right through it. "What the-"

"Wait you can't remember us?" Mavis was shocked.

"No I can't but what are you exactly?" he let his hand phase through her trying to figure out what was going on. "Are you a ghost or something?"

"Natsu that's rude!" Zeref moved Natsu's hand out of the way and blushed a bit. "Sorry about that."

Mavis was a bit red too but she just laughed a bit. "I'm fine but Natsu you should just sit down and-"

"Hell no," Natsu jumped in front of all of them and got out of the room. "I have no idea who any of you are. Why would I just sit down and let you hurt me more." Natsu burst out and used his scent to try to find the way out. He made it to the main hall and everyone greeted him like they normally did but with a more delicate tone. He stared at them confused for a bit but heard the others coming so quickly tried to run to the door.

"No don't let Natsu leave!" Gray yelled at them.

The others didn't understand this order so didn't react fast enough. Natsu threw open the door and was stopped by Gajeel who had been training with Levy. "So Salamander, finally up?" Natsu played along.

"Yeah I'm up but I really have to-"

"Gajeel stop him!" Happy yelled.

"Damn it," Natsu was about to run with a nervous look on his face. "They never quit."

Natsu was about to run again but Gajeel reacted faster than the others. He made iron cuffs and cuffed both of Natsu's hands above his head into a tree. "What's going on?" Levy asked.

"When we said 'stop him' we just meant like stop him from running not chain him to a tree," Gray commented

Gajeel shrugged. "That was my first reaction."

Natsu felt uncomfortable. He pulled at the chains and it felt wrong. Almost like he's been in this situation before. He started to panic and pulled at the chains even harder. "Let me out!"

Zeref noticed Natsu's discomfort. "Hey let him out!"

"But you said-"

"Who cares right now?" Zeref yelled. They saw Natsu surrounded himself with flames. They thought he forgot about his magic but all of them were glad he hadn't forgotten something so important. The chains easily melted and he began to run again.

"Natsu hold on!" Erza and Gray yelled. Erza made a knife stab the ground in front of him. Natsu jumped back as a few other swords surrounded him. At the same time, Gray froze around him and the swords not seeing that Erza had already surrounded him.

"Natsu let's just talk this-" Gray started.

Natsu surrounded his fists with fire and smashed the ice. Since the swords were inside they shattered too. "Natsu please just hear us out." Happy lifted him up and Natsu thrashed around.

"Let me go you cat-bird thing!" Happy looked hurt but Natsu didn't notice. Zeref wrapped Natsu in black magic just and Happy let him go. He hanged him backward and he looked a bit angry.

"Natsu can you just hear us out?" Zeref asked.

"Come a bit closer," Natsu stated after a small pause.

Zeref took a step towards him. "Um… okay,"

"A bit closer," Natsu said and so Zeref did as he was told. When he was close enough Natsu slammed his forehead against Zeref's and the flames pushed him back.

Zeref stumbled back and gritted his teeth. Because of the pain, Zeref's magic unwrapped around Natsu. He caught himself before he fell and ran a little ways away. "I know I told you to 'use your head' but this wasn't what I meant," Zeref commented.

Natsu suddenly fell in a hole with a small yelp. "I've stopped him, Princess," Virgo said as she dug herself out told the ground.

"Virgo!" Lucy yelled surprised. She handy summoned her so she assumed that she came here with her own magic. "I'm glad you're here but could you let him out."

She was about to agree but Natsu shot his flames at the ground and let himself out. "Can't you people just stop chasing me!" he yelled.

"Oh dear please punish me, princess."

"Stop that," Lucy sighed. "It just a small mistake. You'll be fine." Lucy sent Virgo back and in her place summoned another one of her celestial spirits. "Open gate of the clock constellation! Horologium!"

There was a small puff of air and Natsu momentarily looked over to see what it was. He saw an old grandfather clock. He momentarily just stared at it but heard Lucy tell it something and was about to turn and run again but was suddenly trapped in the same clock he had seen just a moment ago.

"'Let me go!' he exclaimed angrily." Horologium repeated Natsu's words from inside him because the others couldn't hear.

"Natsu please," Lucy leaned in in front of the clock. "Can you just hear us out? We won't do anything to you,"

"Yeah, we promise," Happy added. Natsu pushed against the walls if the clock but didn't want to damage it so he refused to use his flames. It was a living thing after all and Natsu didn't want to just burn it to a crisp.

"'Were you the one who hurt me?' he asked cautiously"

"No of course not," Lucy tried to calm him down. "Just trust us."

"'You have me trapped in a clock,' he exclaimed irritated."

"Yeah, but you kept running so it's not like we could have talked to you any other way," Lucy said awkwardly.

Natsu sighed. He knew they could hear him but he sat in the small clock considering this. "'Do you promise not to hurt me?' he asked cautiously."

Lucy laughed a bit. "Yeah, we promise." Natsu nodded so that all of them saw him. He was giving the sign that he was okay with that. "Alright, Horologium you can go now." He turned into a puff of clouds with a small farewell.

"Natsu you okay?" Zeref hugged him and pulled away to look at him. Natsu laughed a bit at seeing the red mark on Zeref's forehead. "What so funny?"

Natsu slapped his hand over his forehead and laughed a bit more. "Sorry about that, but you know, survival instinct."

Zeref grabbed Natsu's hand and set it down. "I'm fine." Natsu saw the small mark disappear and he laughed awkwardly. "Oh, by the way, I meant to give you this earlier but you ran away." Zeref laughed a bit too and handed Natsu's scarf to him.

"Thank... You," he held the scarf in his hand, not sure what was so special about it but it felt important. He held it tight and smiled a bit. Almost like it was giving off warmth.

"Natsu why are you crying?" Zeref asked concerned. Natsu reached up to his cheeks and surprisingly enough they were wet. He rubbed them set and looked back up at them

"I'm not sure. Sorry, I just…" he sighed a bit and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"It's fine," Happy reassured. "Anyway, are you hungry? Who am I kidding you're always hungry."

Natsu smiled a bit. "Can we go eat?"

"Yeah of course!" Erza stated. "But I don't really know where any restaurants are."

Lucy laughed. "That's fine I'll lead everyone and then we can talk about everything."

"Alright," Gray followed after them. "Let's go."

They made it to a restaurant knew Lucy's house and Natsu, of course, are a lot. The others just laughed awkwardly at the mess Natsu made. Natsu finally relaxed and just laid on the seat he was in.

"So Natsu do you mind talking about everything?" Gray broke in.

Natsu looked at him for a bit and sighed. "Well like I said before, my head is just empty. I don't remember memories just words and facts. It's really strange."

"So you don't remember anything from your past?" Zeref asked. He didn't know whether to hope he remembered or to hope for him to not remember.

"Um are you really my older brother?" they looked at him shocked. "And are you all really my friends?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm your older brother."

"And we're all your friends," Lucy reassured him. "Do you not believe us?"

"I don't know," Natsu admitted. "I can sort of believe you're all my friends but it's hard to believe that he's my brother,"

"Well, that's okay!" Despite that Zeref sounded sad. "I'll show you that I'm a good brother all over again," there was a small silence.

"So are all the people I saw before my friends?" he finally asked.

"Well yeah but a few don't like you just like you don't like them," Happy answered honestly. Natsu just laughed in response. "You have a few other friends other than them of course."

"Really? And where are they?" Natsu asked.

"Well some of them are in other guilds- hey maybe you should go see them." Happy offered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gray stated. "they might be a bit distant, you know considering everything that happened."

"What exactly happened?" Natsu wondered.

"Something that shouldn't have," Erza answered darkly. Natsu disregarded that and decided not to pry anymore. "Anyway maybe Sabertooth would help,"

"Sabertooth?" Gary asked. It's not that he didn't like it, it's just that Sting acted so much like Natsu it was a bit irritating but he understood that Natsu was closer to Rogue and Sting more than anyone else in a different guild. "Fine let's go there then."

"Alright who do I know there?" Natsu thought about the name. It sounded more threatening than Fairy Tail but the way they talked about it made him not think about too much.

"A lot of people, but you know two fellow dragon slayers,"

"Dragonslayer?" Natsu was confused. "What's that?"

They all stared at him trying to make sure they heard right. "Wait you don't know what a dragon slayer is?" Natsu shook his head at Erza.

"Am I supposed too."

"Well yeah, you're supposed to know," Gray half yelled. "You're one too."

"Am I?"

Lucy sighed. "Well, I guess this is a better reason to go see them. Well let's go!" she hurriedly got up and slammed money into the table. Then all of them got up and dragged Natsu ahead. They momentarily went back to Fairy Tail to fill everyone up on what happened. Most of them gave Natsu pity stares and he felt uncomfortable under everyone's stares. With the master's approval, they left.

Zeref momentarily stayed and talked to Mavis. He saw that Zeref slightly glowed when he was talking to her.

They took a carriage and almost immediately Natsu felt like sick. "This is torture!" Natsu groaned. That word made the others slightly flinch.

"Natsu just a bit longer okay?" Lucy commented

"I don't think I can make it that far." Natsu's face was green and he was laying his head on Lucy and his feet on Zeref. "That car-"

"Happy," Zeref corrected

"Yeah Happy can fly, can't he just fly me over there?"

"I mean I can," Happy offered. Lucy sighed.

"Fine you can take him," Erza said. "We'll just catch up to you."

"Yes!" he quickly got up and fell back down when he felt sicker. That slowed down and Natsu recovered himself. Happy picked him up and flew a little ways away.

"We'll meet you over there okay?" Happy called from the sky. The others saw as they flew off and just sighed.

They got back into the horse carriage and began to follow after them. On their way, they made small talk and wondered what happened to Natsu. They knew Natsu wouldn't like it but they pitied him.

They finally made it to Sabertooth and were a bit worried. They heard ruckus from inside and some fire exploded a part out of the roof. "What did that idiot do this time?" everyone ran inside but only stopped short as they slammed the doors open.

They saw Sting wrapping his arm around Natsu swaying from side to side as Lector sat in Sting's head. They drunk something and were smiling wildly. On the side, they saw Happy flying around. "Natsu what are you doing?" Zeref asked.

"I really don't know but this is fun," Natsu laughed.

"Fairy Tail, so you are here." Rouge walked up to them, Frosh right next to him. Rouge looked calm yet irritated.

"What are you guys doing?" Gray commented.

Rouge leaned in and made sure Natsu didn't hear. "Even over here, we heard what happened to Natsu," they seemed a bit shocked. "and when he came, Sting got a little ahead of himself," he explained

"But you do realize Natsu…" Zeref's own voice trailed off. "He, you know, lost his memory's."

Rouge looked at him a bit shocked. "But he's been here for a while and he never said anything about-"

"He doesn't believe us," Gray broke in

Rouge looked at him and looked back at Sting. He sighed and walked over to him. He leaned in and whispered something into his ear. Sting didn't really get it at first but then slowly realized what he and said. He turned towards Natsu. "Hey, Natsu?" Natsu turned towards him with a confused face. "What's my name?" the others in the guild looked at him in curiosity.

Natsu looked at him in wonder. He hadn't heard anyone call him anything but Master so he really didn't know his name. "I'm sorry," he started which confirmed what Sting was thinking. "I really don't remember."

"No way!" Sting stood up. "You really don't remember any of us?!" Natsu moved away from him and shook his head. "Rouge, what happened?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "They just told me so you'll have to ask them."

"Well, we don't really know either," Erza stated. "He just woke up and couldn't remember. Maybe it had something to do with E.N.D or maybe he just got his head but we don't know what caused this either."

"E.N.D?" Natsu questioned. That sounded familiar and very important but he couldn't remember anything.

"It's nothing you have to worry about," Zeref smiled softly and it made Natsu relax.

They summed up what happened to Natsu without him hearing them. Then Rogue and Natsu summed up dragon slayer magic and dragon slayers.

"Wait, does that mean I was raised by a dragon too?" Natsu's eyes glowed up.

Sting and Rogue laughed. "Yeah, he was your dad. He gave you that scarf and, um, his name was Igneel if I remember correctly."

"Really?!" Natsu looked an eyebrow. "But Zeref said I was his brother, does that mean he was raised by a dragon too."

"No, he wasn't," Sting commented. "You might want to ask him about that though because we're kinda low on information in that category of things."

Natsu looked over at him but didn't ask anything. Zeref couldn't hear what they were saying but saw him staring and waved. Natsu waved back a bit but looked back at the two. "Hey, do you guys have somewhere to sleep?"

"You want to sleep already?" Sting wondered. It wasn't that late but Rouge noticed his discomfort.

"Just follow me I'll show you the way," he said.

"Natsu where are you going?" he placed a hand on his shoulder but Natsu quickly jerked his shoulder away. Zeref moved his hand a bit startled at the sudden movement. Natsu looked back at him with a sort of hurt and scared face.

"I'm sorry," he stated. "I'm just tired." before Zeref said anything Natsu ran ahead into a room ahead and slammed the door. Natsu didn't understand why he was so uncomfortable. Zeref just seemed to hurt him whenever he looked at him. Maybe he was remembering something.

He didn't really care because instead he just fell asleep. All of the others fell asleep soon after. Zeref did too but a little while later he woke up. He went to the room Natsu was in and didn't see him anywhere. The bed he was in was messy. He ran out of the guild in worry and called his name; he got no response.

"Natsu where are you!" Zeref yelled. Natsu hopped off the roof and landed in front of Zeref. He placed on hand over his mouth.

"Shh, you're going to wake everyone up." Zeref pushed his hand away

"What are you doing up there?"

Natsu grabbed Zeref's wrist and led him up. "Look up there." Zeref looked up to see the night sky.

"Do you like the stars?" Zeref thought.

"Yeah but it reminds me of you." Natsu proclaimed. He stared up at the sky and just wondered.

"Me? Why?"

"Because it's dark and hidden." Natsu started. Zeref looked at him confused. "But it just needs some light and it becomes very beautiful."

"And who's my light?" Zeref smiled as he looked at the sky.

"You got different ones. I would say that girl is the moon. You know, the one with long curly hair?"

"Mavis?" Zeref said.

"Yeah when you talk to her you seem to light up," Natsu smiled. "All your friends are the stars."

"And what about the Fairy Tail members? What are they?" Zeref still looked at the sky, a faint smile on his face.

"They are the stars and the planets. That's how I see them. Some are further them others but we really need then to keep everything stable."

"And the sky?"

"Maybe Happy because although he looks so small and reachable once you get to know him he's big and amazing. Also, his hair is blue just like the sky," Natsu laughed.

"The sun?" Zeref laughed a bit too.

"Lucy," Natsu answered almost immediately. "Her hair has something to do with it but whenever I'm around her I feel safe and warm. And I don't think I could live without her even though it feels like I just met her" Natsu sighed.

"And what are you?" Zeref looked at him. He looked so hurt and it was painful.

"I'm not anything."

"You have to be something," Natsu didn't answer. "I think you're the sunset and sunrise."

"Why, because of my hair?" Natsu asked.

Zeref laughed a bit. "Yeah but that's not the only thing. I feel like you are the thing that brings us together. You are the reason I'm still here after all and the reason the others forgave me. You help all of us connect so that's good."

Natsu stared at him. "I'm sorry I can't remember." Natsu sadly mentioned.

"It's not your fault but can you not remember anything." Zeref stated at him.

"The truth is I feel like I'm on the verge of remembering but I'm just afraid too." Zeref gave him a confused look. "I feel like a lot of sad and hurtful thing will come back if I do."

Zeref stated at him for a while. "Whether you remember or not something hurtful is already going on." he saw Natsu a bit shocked But he didn't deny it. "So why did you wake up anyway?"

"Just had a nightmare." Natsu sadly stated.

"About?"

"Me dying." Zeref quickly got up but Zeref grabbed his arm. "It's nothing important. I just… it was scary and I saw the light in my window so I just came outside."

"Let go back then," Zeref led him down this time. He opened the door and let him inside. Natsu laid down and slowly fell asleep. Zeref sat on the ground.

Zeref sat there looking at Natsu. His pink hair was slightly covering his face and his eyes were peacefully closed. Zeref saw how his chest slowly lifted before falling and for a split second Zeref saw the old Natsu. The one who clung to his big brother. The one who said what was on his mind with a huge smile. He missed him and he stared at him as those memories slowly blurred. He saw the younger version of Natsu's eyes flutter open and he was shot back to reality.

"Why are you just staring at me?"

Zeref looked at the floor. "Just thinking of lost memories."

"Memories can't be lost," Natsu said. "Just because you can't remember something doesn't mean you've truly forgotten it. You just need a little shove in the right direction."

"Yeah I'm sure you're right but the nostalgia from it has worn out."

"Nothing is worn out, you just don't put enough energy to sharpen it back up."

"When did you become so smart?"

Natsu shrugged. "Maybe I just didn't have the courage to go through some changes."

"Trust me you did," Zeref smiled.

"Then maybe you just didn't listen."

"Yeah, maybe that's it."

"Good night Zeref. I'm going to sleep." before he said anything he turned off the light. A few moments later Zeref whispered back.

"Good night little brother,"


	29. Wishing for Forgiveness

Natsu woke up before anyone else. The sun wasn't up yet but when he tried to go back to sleep he just couldn't. He didn't know his way around so he really couldn't do anything. His mind was completely blank but for some reason, it felt the same as yesterday. Like he learned nothing. He pushed his hair out of face and just say there wondering about what had actually happened that made him like this.

He looked around at all the different things in the room he was in. He saw Zeref in the bed across from his. Happy was next to him asleep too. He felt a bit uncomfortable so he got out up. The creak of the bed made Happy stir awake and Natsu picked him up.

"Hey sorry… Happy," he momentarily forgot his name but quickly remembered after Happy patiently told him over and over.

"Natsu why are you up so early." He flew up a bit to look at Natsu face to face.

"I couldn't go back to sleep so I just wanted to stretch my body," Natsu said. Happy stared at him for a while and grabbed Natsu's scarf which he had taken off.

"You shouldn't lose this," he stated as Natsu grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "If you lose it then once you regain your memories you'll be sad." he laid on top of Natsu's head and relaxed a bit.

"Ya all right." Happy seemed to fall asleep. Natsu took notice how he said "once" and not "if". He truly believes that Natsu could regain his memories but he himself didn't think that at all.

He stepped outside and momentarily just looked around. Sabertooth was a bit different from Fairy Tail but it still seemed relatively cozy. No members were there in the main hall but Natsu didn't really expect them to be. He sat down and looked around for a while at everything that was decorating the walls. He kept his balance and went slowly so he wouldn't wake Happy. He stopped a bit when he heard a door open and footsteps coming near. He turned around to see the shadow dragon slayer that he had met yesterday but for some reason, he couldn't remember his name. He was accompanied by the same little cat that was here yesterday but Frosch quickly laid on a table and fell asleep.

"Natsu?" he asked. "Why are you awake this early?"

"I could ask you the same thing...um what's your name again?" he walked over to where Frosch was and gently set Happy there too.

"Rogue," he sighed. "You forgot already huh?"

"Yeah sorry. I'll try to remember this time," he smiled a bit. "So why are you awake?"

"I'm just setting up," he said. "I always do this."

"Wouldn't the master have to do that?" he thought for a bit and tried to remember the name of the master in this guild. "Um. Sting right?"

"Yeah but I doubt he would get up this early." Rouge stated "Besides I don't really mind. He's doing his best trying to maintain Sabertooth so it's the least I could do."

"You sound more of a master than him," Natsu laughed a bit. "Ever consider taking up the title?"

"Nah," he smiled too. "I'm not very good when under pressure. He seems to enjoy it though and he keeps this place up so it's fine?"

"He seemed a bit nervous around me when I first came," Natsu stated. "But hid it with sort of excitement. Do you know why?"

Rouge momentarily though it was because of what happened to Natsu before but he couldn't admit that. "Well, it's probably because he's looked up to you since he was little."

"Really?"

"Yeah just like I looked up to Gajeel." Natsu gave him a confused look. "the iron dragon slayer. He has black hair with a black cat. Piercings on his face."

"Oh, the guy who cuffed me to a tree," Natsu stated. Rouge looked a bit shocked. "I don't really see him as a type of guy I would be friend with," he shrugged.

"Well you two did always get into fights." they both laughed. "But I admire his strength more than him," Natsu shivered. That reminded him of something, making his head throb. Those words were cold to him.

"You look up to him," Rouge nodded "But we're the same age," Natsu stated confused. "Were we all like childhood friends or something?"

Rouge laughed. "Trust me you're a lot older, not counting the seven years you went missing" He sighed. "and no he only met you about a year and a bit back but you were very popular all over Fiore."

"If I'm older and you said before that our dragons left at the same time, does that mean I got to spend more time with my dragon?"

Rouge thought about this for a while. "Well most likely that's the case but I'm not sure. I never knew how old you were when he left and since you have amnesia it's not like I can just ask now,"

"What a shame but I'm glad that you told me about Igneel. Do you know how he looked?"

"Sadly no," he stated. "I know he's the fire dragon king so I know he's red but I only saw him for a brief time when he was fighting another dragon, Acnologia, in the sky."

"Really is that why I heard people calling me salamander or something like that?"

"Yeah,"

"I also heard people saying 'the dragon and the princess' in Magnolia so what's that mean,"

Rouge's cheeks turned a light shade of red and he laughed a bit awkwardly. "Well, that's supposed to mean you and Lucy. Since you're always going on missions together. At least that's what I heard,"

Natsu was a bit red too but he didn't understand why. "That's a funny name. You know considering the princess usually hates the dragon,"

"Well, that's the cool thing about it."

"You told me before that we met in some magic games but what was it like?" he was getting genuinely curious about everything.

"That's a really long story," Rogue stated. Natsu, in response, pulled out a chair and sat down. "Well I guess since it is you, you'll probably not let it go until I say it so I'll just make it easy." he sighed. He told him what he remembered, which was a lot considering it was a very important day. Half way through Natsu burst out laughing.

"We won because you gave us a point!" He laughed out.

"Yes stop rubbing it in," he sulked. "And quiet down before you wake someone up." at this point both Frosch and Happy had woken up but Rouge was afraid of the others waking up.

Natsu quieted down to a chuckle and wiped his eyes a bit. "Sorry it's just that seems a bit crazy." He laughed a little louder. "And you were talking all big before."

"Yeah, the fight was amazing, though!" Happy said as he caught on to what they were talking about. "They used dragon force so it was a pretty entertaining fight.

"Fro thinks so too!" he called out.

Rouge laughed. "Yeah it was fun but then Lector ended up getting hurt and-"

"Lector?" Natsu thought for a bit trying to remember everyone he met yesterday. "That was the little orange cat that was with Sting right?"

"Yeah glad you remember, anyway-"

"Natsu what are you doing talking to Rouge so loudly (not that I expected you to be quiet)?" Sting walked in with a yawn. Lector flew over to where the other two exceed were sitting and waited for Sting to step forward. He did and sat next to both of them. "I expected Rouge to be up but not you Natsu," He stated.

"Yeah, I really couldn't go back to sleep once I woke up so I just started talking to Rouge."

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Just about how all three of us met and stuff like that," Rouge stated as Natsu happily petted all three cats. They were a bit annoyed but didn't say anything.

"Oh, also I meant to ask you why everyone seemed so… scared around Zeref." Natsu asked as he leaned back a bit.

Everyone tensed at that question but Sting was the one who answered. "Well do you remember anything about him?"

"Well, no but he keeps saying he's my older brother. (Although he doesn't look much older.)" Natsu mumbled with a slight sigh. "As far as I know he's not that bad. He's a bit protective but everyone looks at him so menacingly."

"Well, that's not really for us to tell. We're not scared more like cautious around him,"

"But why?"

"Like he said before," Rouge broke in. "We shouldn't be the ones to tell you stuff like that." Natsu was about to argue but Rouge broke in again. "He's really over protective so you should probably see if he's awake because then he'll overreact."

Natsu nodded and patted Happy before getting up. Happy stated there knowing Natsu would get irritated if he followed. He began to walk back to the room but wasn't really paying attention. Instead, he only looked at the floor. He wondered why everyone was acting like this around him. Sure he had lost his memories but they Were acting too friendly. Like he was an injured animal they had picked up. He hated that they pitied him. He turned the corner which would have to lead him to the room but he crashed straight into someone.

Their heads slammed into each other and Natsu rubbed it for a while before looking up. "Natsu I'm sorry!" Zeref seemed to overreact a bit.

"It's fine," Natsu let his hand slip down to his side.

"Where were you?" he asked. "When you weren't in the room I thought you had wandered off and I kind of assumed the worse." Natsu couldn't help laughing and Zeref smiled at that. Natsu wondered more than ever why they looked at him the way they did but didn't interrogate him.

"I was just talking with Rouge and Sting." He said.

"Well that's good but you never wake up this early so why are you awake so early."

"I don't know, why'd you wake up so late?" Natsu smirked.

"Maybe because a certain someone decided to sight see the sky and had his big brother worried so he couldn't get any sleep."

Natsu laughed again while scratching the back of his head in an apologetic nature. "Yeah sorry about that but in my situation, you kind of want to see the things you actually remember again."

"You remembered the sky out of all things?"

"It's hard to forget." He stated. "Even though it changes it's always the same." Zeref wondered about this.

"Natsu so you're awake this early!" Lucy walked up to them. "Good morning guys,"

"Good morning," they both said at the same time. "Where's Erza and Gray?" Zeref asked.

"They're up but someone called through that little box that Erza had and it was from Fairy Tail so they stayed behind a bit to take it." Lucy stretched out her body. "It sounded important."

Natsu had lost interest but Zeref stared in curiosity. They walked back to where Natsu just came from and started talking to Sting and Rouge. They just started meaningless conversations. "Zeref did Natsu talk to you?" Rouge whispered to him.

Zeref looked at him a bit confused. "Talk to me? About what?"

"He's starting to catch onto things that-"

"Well, that's great!" Zeref smiled but it faltered when seeing Rouge's face looking worried. "Why am I wrong?"

He sighed. "He's catching on to the wrong things first. And the important things are completely slipping. At this rate, he'll stop trusting us. Not wanting to sound selfish or anything I just have a bad feeling about this."

Zeref held onto his own hands and smiled. "That's fine," he sighed. "It's not our place to stop him from remembering so I think it'll be fine as long as he doesn't continue on like this."

Rouge smiled. "You know I didn't expect the great black mage to be such a good brother." there was a small silence.

"I'm really sorry," he didn't answer. "You know, about the war and Sabertooth. I really didn't tell them to do all that to everyone."

"I can imagine," he simply said with a small laugh. "Sting cried you know and being strung up on crosses by just rope really hurt. Almost like my limbs were about to tear off. So why'd you do it the first place."

Zeref looked at the floor. "The world really didn't seem as worthy or beautiful as it used to so I thought that if I couldn't die in a right world; no one would live in a wrong one."

"Whoever said you were the worthy one to judge it?" his voice was still calm but Zeref knew he was angry. "Maybe next time you should see it from someone else's point of view. Just because you can't see the beauty in it doesn't mean it's not beautiful."

"I'm really sorry," he said because that's all he could say.

"I can't just forgive you for something so big. I'm sorry for that," He stated while leaning back. "Even though I can't I feel like Sting would." Zeref looked up at him with a spectacle look. "He's a lot like Natsu. He can see the good in others no matter how corrupt. I feel like if you get to know him he'll like you too."

Zeref opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Erza. She rushed in with Gray right behind who was surprisingly fully clothed. "We have to go!" she shouted as everyone stared at her in shock.

"But is full want to ask them about dragons and stuff," Natsu argued. It wasn't necessarily true, though. He just felt more at ease with Sabertooth although both guilds were pretty unpredictable.

"Natsu, I'm sorry but we really have to go." she said while setting both her hands on his shoulders. "thanks for letting us stay but we're off now!"

She dragged Natsu out and all of them sort of sighed. "Why do we have to leave?" Lucy asked. Zeref was curious too so he listened in as well.

"I'm not really sure. Erza just stared at space not saying anything until she curated out of here."

"Guys come on!" she yelled from outside. "We have to go!"

"Well, I guess if Erza's making a big deal out of it so it must be important," Sting said. "I'll let you leave."

"Thanks for everything!" Happy said as he flew out towards Natsu and Erza.

"Yeah, thanks!" Lucy stated "We'll come and visit some other time." Gray ran out hearing Erza's yelling.

"I hope Natsu gets his memories!" Sting happily commented.

"You and us both," Lucy said as she ran off after them. "Take care!"

Zeref awkwardly waved and stared at Rouge for a little. "I'm sorry again,"

"I get it," he said as he set a hand on his shoulder. "Don't go rushing people to their death next time."

He looked down at the floor again. "Thank you… for everything," he directed that to all of Sabertooth, although Rouge caught on that he was truly talking about the talk they had. He smiled and waved him off.

"Hurry up and get on!" Erza yelled. Zeref examined the magic running carriage. Erza was already strapped on and ready to go while Natsu looked ready to puke already. He jumped in and almost immediately it started going relatively fast.

"Why are we in such a rush," Gray yelled above the speed. Natsu was hunched over the side while happy and Lucy patted his back. They all waited for an answer.

"It Mavis!" she yelled.

"What about her!" Zeref yelled getting closer. "Is she okay?"

Erza smiled happily. "She's fine. It's just…" she tried to find a way to piece everything together. "They found a way to get her out of the crystal!"

"Wait really?!" Lucy yelled. Zeref stated dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah! Well, that's what the others said." Zeref pushed forward and moved Erza out of the way, removing the strap that was taking her magic. "What are you doing?!"

"You're not lying right?" he whimpered. "If we go I'll be able to see more than just her after image!" before anyone could answer he strapped himself to the vehicle and it began to drive even faster. Natsu vomited and the others were about to do the same.

They didn't argue, however. They knew Zeref wouldn't listen but they also wanted to see Mavis. They were actually really happy to see Zeref so happy.

They made it there relatively fast and Zeref jumped out right in front of the guild. He stumbled around a bit and feel on his knee. "Zeref I think you used to much magic," Gray stated.

"I'll be fine," he said trying to get back up. He was about to fall again and Happy caught him.

"We'll help you," Erza and Gray picked him up by the underarms. They picked him up and he regained his balance. They were about to walk him but Mavis got out the doors. She spotted him and froze a bit.

"Zeref?"

He pushed the two off and ran towards Mavis. He spread out his arms and sort of expected himself to phase through her but he didn't. "I- I can actually touch you." he cried a bit. Mavis was very warm and he hugged her tighter.

Mavis hugged back. The others saw it too but they just smiled. It was very odd. Almost like Life and Death were both together. "Zeref you're hugging me very tightly." He pulled away a little.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"No don't be," she offended him. "I'm glad I can feel you again too." she grabbed onto his hand and they actually intertwined fingers. They both teared up a bit too.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

They stared at each other edit a bit. Zeref pushed some hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her. Mavis was about to do the same but quickly pulled away. The fear of what happened last time was overwhelming. He didn't want to do accidentally kill her again so he restrained himself. Even though the basorexia filled the air. Mavis sensed his fear and she didn't push him to do it so she just leaned her forehead on his and they tightened their grip.

"Well, I'm glad the ghost lady is out of wherever she was trapped in," Natsu said as he limped over to both of the. He still looked a bit green but Zeref just laughed.

"Mavis," he corrected.

"Yeah her, she seems cool."

They couldn't help laughing. "Yeah I'm happy," Zeref stated.

"Obviously." Natsu scoffed. For some reason, he felt really happy too. Almost like he had been waiting for this.

"I'm really happy!" Zeref wrapped in of his hands around Mavis's waist and one around Natsu's chest. He hugged the closer and Natsu felt like vomiting. The sudden movement made his stomach turn but he didn't say anything. He had never seen his supposed big brother like this so he didn't say a word and instead just leaned back. "The two people I love are finally both alive!"

"'Both alive?'" Natsu whispered under his breath. Had he died? Is that why he couldn't remember? His stomach turned a bit. He pushed away and vomited. Zeref laughed awkwardly. "Yeah sorry about that. I forgot how motion sick you get."

Natsu wiped his mouth and looked at him with a fake smile that only he himself saw through. "It's fine," he slowly gaged.

"I love you both!" he smiled happily. Mavis quickly echoed that back but Natsu took a moment. Were they hiding something from him? He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Yeah, I can't really remember you but I feel like you're important." Zeref took that as a compliment. He smiled never letting go of Mavis's hand he led them back to the guild.

"Alright let's go,"

Everyone followed after then happily. Natsu stated back a bit. He got a wrong feeling around everyone. Even then he knew that just because you're important doesn't mean you're necessarily good.


	30. An Old Home

After the small reunion with Zeref and Mavis, the Fairy Tail guild was in an uproar. They were all extremely happy and Magnolia noticed too. In order to make her first living moments worry remembering they threw a party. Natsu was still feeling uneasy so when they asked him to join in He just smiled and shook his head. He didn't feel comfortable around them. He didn't know why though. They had been so long to him but he just constantly felt uneasy. He sat on one of the tables and just admired the energy in the guild. He smiled but never got up.

The members all danced at the music coming from the stage. Natsu didn't really pay any mind but it got entertaining when Fairy Tail members started performing.

"Hey what's wrong?" Happy flew in front of him while the others waited for a new performance.

He shrugged. "Don't know. This just doesn't feel like home," He felt sad saying that but it was the truth. He didn't feel comfortable here; he felt like everyone was just focused on him. Happy thought for a bit before smiling.

"Maybe you just need to get comfortable and act like you usually do!" Natsu didn't really understand this comment but didn't have time to dwell on it before Natsu flew him in the air.

He felt kind if sick being moved around like this but not as extreme as before. "Happy what are you doing?"

"Well you just need to try to make yourself more at home," Happy let him go and Natsu ended up falling on someone who looked familiar but who he didn't know.

"Ow! What the hell Happy," he rubbed his head where he had bumped it. Happy laughed a bit.

"Hey watch it Natsu!" the man he didn't know yelled.

"Don't blame me!" Natsu said getting up. "You're the one who needs to watch out." Natsu was about to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't just leave," he smirked. Not one of mischief but one that was sort of playful. Natsu did the same.

"I see." He smiled and threw a punch. The other did the same and that went back and forth for a while. Their commotion and occasional bumping into people caused others to join in and a small brawl between people went out. Natsu had somehow ended up fighting a whole different person. He would occasionally, but not often, use his magic. He had to admit however how fun this was. It was so lively and a strong sense of Jamais vu took over. It wasn't necessarily Deja vu because he didn't know where he felt it but it was so warm and so welcoming.

He completely forgot about everything that was going on around him and only focused on the right. He heard some cheering them on, including Happy, and some who were trying to make them stop. He just laughed and went along with them. It was really fun until he felt someone snatching him by the collar.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Erza gave a threatening look and Natsu gave a nervous smile.

"Nothing," he said as he pulled little ways away. "Just messing around." He laughed nervously. Erza was very odd in Natsu's opinion. She was nice and seemed like a friends but at times she was threatening and scary. This was one of those times.

He felt another hand pull him back. "Natsu do you always have to start a fight?" Zeref sighed.

Natsu felt more at ease with him. He knew that the worst he would do was scold him but not much more."I'm just playing around. Nothing more."

Zeref sighed and dragged him away from all the dying down fighting. "Aw don't be like that Zeref," Happy said from above. He slowly floated down and stayed a little ways away. "He was just having fun."

"There are other things to do you know," he claimed.

"Like what?" Natsu tested. He was rather annoyed at how they treated him like a child.

"How about you dance?" Mavis broke in appearing next to them. The music had momentarily stopped as a new pair came out and prepared to start singing. Gajeel was holding a guitar and Mirajane was in front of the microphone.

She began to sing a lovely song that he didn't understand at first but then began to sing in his language. Her voice was a bit soft but the others sang along too. Natsu found himself smiling along and Mavis smiled too.

He didn't really mind being moved around to the rhythm of the music. He went along and laughed while dancing with Zeref and Mavis. The other members were dancing too. He could see the others a little ways away and walked towards them. They smiled and they still danced along. Natsu's memories were still not there but he really liked being here. It was fun and everyone acted like a family. Always fighting but neither less still caring for each other.

Lucy and Natsu were dancing for a while together. Lucy took lead and Natu tried to follow her lead to the upbeat music. "Ouch!" Lucy said as Natsu stepped on her foot.

"Sorry~" Natsu smiled hoping she wouldn't be mad. She wasn't. She just sighed and laughed.

"It's fine just be careful." Natsu laughed nervously and stepped back a bit. He managed to trip over his own foot and fall back. He didn't land on the floor, however. Instead, he landed on Zeref who laughed a bit at the heaviness in his chest.

"Natsu you okay?" he sat up a bit but couldn't get up all the way since Natsu was still laying on him. "Natsu…?"

He was on top of his chest but his eyes were wide open. His ear was laid on Zeref's chest and his heart clearly echoed in his ear. Zeref sat completely up and pushed Natsu off when he noticed him. "Are you okay?!" Lucy asked from behind not being able to see Natsu's face.

He didn't know why but that sound was so incredibly sad. With everything that was going on he didn't know why the sound of a heartbeat could be so sad. Did something bad really happen to him before all of this? Why was he crying? He didn't understand. Not in the slightest.

Zeref was looking at him with concern but Natsu didn't see until he finally looked up from the floor. He looked a bit shocked that he had started crying. The only other person who noticed was Mavis, who was right behind Zeref. The others were too into the music or just not paying attention to Natsu. He was still sitting on the floor but he looked at the two with a confused look. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Quickly turning around he saw Lucy standing there. She was bending down and offering a hand so he could get up. She noticed Natsu's tear stained face and was shocked. "Jeez, did it hurt that bad?"

Natsu took her hand and lifted himself up. At her words, he wiped his face and smiled. "No I'm fine," he said. He completely dried his eyes to find a small headache beginning to start. "Let's just keep dancing," Natsu momentarily looked over at Mavis and Zeref to see their faces extremely sad. Instead of saying anything else though he just turned around and dragged Lucy a ways away.

The song turned a bit softer but Natsu wasn't really paying attention. He was dizzy and his head was beginning to hurt even worse. He saw Gray and Erza talking not far from them; Happy was also floating right above Erza's shoulder. Mirajane looked extremely happy as she sung, so did Gajeel as he played his guitar.

"Ow!" Lucy yelled as Natsu realized he had stepped on her again. "Are you sure you're okay?" she noticed his worrying look and he tried to reassure Lucy that he was alright by putting on a fake smile.

She smiled and they seemed to slow down. They weren't willingly doing this, more like they just didn't understand what was happening. Their dancing slowed down and they just stood there staring at each other. Almost like they shouldn't stare at anything else. Natsu didn't know why but he felt really happy just staring at her. The music in his ears ringed as it began to lose pace again and he breathed in.

Lucy's hair fell on her face and Natsu brushed it out the way. He slowly leaned in and for some reason kissed her. He didn't know why he had done it since he could hardly remember anything about her. She was very warm though but as soon as Natsu figure out what he was doing he pushed her away.

"I'm- I'm sorry," he let go of her and stepped back. "It just happened and I-" Lucy gave him a shocked expression but quickly shook her head.

"It's fine," she stated with a smile.

"No it really isn't," Natsu ran his fingers through his hair as the pain in his head turned more violent. "I don't remember you at all. I don't have the right to just-"

"Natsu?" Gray walked up. He noticed Natsu and Lucy looking a bit distressed. "Whats wrong?"

Natsu looked over to see all the people he knew (sorta knew) standing in front of him just staring. Was he just imagining all this? His vision was blurry so he shook his head in desperation to clear up his sight. He stepped back a bit more and ran off before they could tell him anything.

"Natsu wait!" that was Erza's voice but he didn't pay attention to her. He just kept running. He additionally bumped into people and tried to say sorry but his tongue always seemed to twist. He heard the song almost dying down but not fully. Some cheered for another song but he heard the footsteps of the others following after him.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Happy was above him. Zeref screamed out to him and when he got close he yanked at Natsu's shoulder. Natsu yanked it back and punched anything in front of him with his flames. Zeref's skin burned and he covered it with one hand. Natsu was starting to panic. He didn't mean to punch them it was just a reflex.

"I'm sorry I just-" he felt disgusted at his own words so he stopped himself. He shot fire from the floor and flew himself up. The others called to him but he tilted his hands slightly so he could go forward.

He made himself go a little ways away. The others were still following him so he got rid of the flames and ran instead. He ran for no reason except wanting to calm down. He finally lost them and he looked around at his surroundings. He was surrounded by trees and this place was extremely welcoming. He breathed in horribly big gasps of air. Using a lot of his magic and then straining his legs wore him out. His head hurt even worse than before and he ran his fingers through his hair. He let the cold air surround his head as he wiped off the sweat that had covered his body.

He couldn't hear anything out of place so once he calmed down he began to walk further away. Without paying attention to where he was going he made it what seemed like the bottom of a cliff. It might have been a mountain but the top seemed flat so Natsu couldn't tell. Going along the side he found a cave. It was huge and extremely dark. In front was a simple clear opening. No trees or anything. He through some fire into it so he could see what lives in there but He saw nothing. Even if something lives in here why did nothing else sneak in? It was suspicious.

Natsu looked around at the opening. He saw that on the dirt were written letters. Of course, the grass had partly grown making it hard to make out what it said but he did see them. Natsu breathed in shakingly. This was extremely suspicious. There was barely any sign of any animal. Almost like they stay clear of this place.

Even so, this place seemed familiar. He stepped into the cave and looked around. He made a small fire so he could see better and examined the walls. There were claw marks. Some violent ones but the ones that caught his attention were seemingly trying to carve something into the walls. He looked a bit closer so he could make out what they read.

"'Natsu'?" he stepped back. Why was his name written here? He grabbed onto his scarf as he read the rest. "'Igneel'?" his head throbbed more violently. He heard that name before but he couldn't remember. Sting and Rouge had mentioned it too but he still didn't know who Igneel was. He staggered back and tightened his hold on his scarf.

He thought back. Then he finally remembered. Igneel. His dad was dead but he used to be here. He looked back at the names. Why couldn't he remember his time here? Actually, he could but it was extremely blurry. Why did it have to be so damn blurry?

He laid against the stone and closed his eyes. Was he really crying? Yeah, he was but why? Maybe it was because of frustration or maybe it was because his body knew that crying was the appropriate response when coming here. He bit his lip and pulled back his hair as the pain escalated through his head. Maybe he was crying because of the pain. Any human would if they were going through this. He suddenly opened his eyes. He remembered Igneel. He remembered this cave. He remembered his past. He reached out wanting Igneel or anyone at this point to grab his hand and drag him back to the guild but no one did. He still reached out and his eyes became heavy. The cave was warm making him drift off faster. He felt something scaley touch the tips of his fingers before he dropped his hand. He tried to open his eyes but only a small blurry line was visible. Despite the fire going out Natsu made out a mixture of red and yellow. It was so warm and he wanted to reach out his hands but didn't. He felt like something really bad would come from that. Through all of this, he was scared to even though the seemingly faded silhouette of Igneel was so inviting. He completely closed his eyes and let the darkness sink in. He didn't want to say goodbye. Not now and not like this. Not to anyone.

This was so terrifying. Ever since he woke up in that bed. Waking up and not knowing anything about yourself was terrifying. For some reason, though, after so long of faking one, he finally smiled. A soft one that was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really thinking of any song in particular to the part where Natsu and Lucy danced but I was listening to 'Snow Fairy'. The full version of course. Thanks for reading


	31. Knowing the Past

Natsu didn't really understand why the others were panicking like this. He was still asleep when they got to him. He was mumbling something and was on the brink of falling asleep or dropping dead. He was a bit drowsy so when they tried to get him to talk he would just laugh.

He had passed out while they held him down to a bed so he would stay still. That had taken quite a while. Natsu was just sleeping wildly spread out on the bed. The sun beamed in through the window next to him which made him flinch under his pillow but alas he was already awake. He spent a moment under the pillow before finally sitting up and letting it fall down on the failure of going back to sleep. He stretched his body with a yawn and looked around. He didn't remember anything not even how he got here. He saw Happy who was talking to Ezra outside the door. Their voices were muffled so Natsu called their names from inside.

They quickly turned towards the room to see him smiling and waving them in. Once they did Natsu put two fingers towards his fingers and salute them as a hello. "Hey, are you guys playing a prank on me or something? How exactly did I get here?" Natsu asked.

"Wait you don't remember what happened yesterday?" Happy was getting worried. He couldn't be losing more memories, that would just be heartbreaking.

To both Erza and Happy's satisfaction, Natsu answered, "Yeah I remember but nothing unusual happened." Seeing the two sigh confused Natsu. "Why would you think I forgot yesterday?"

"Just with your usual forgetfulness we just assumed the worst," Erza answered.

"I mean I know I don't have good memory but I don't think I would have forgotten an entire day," Natsu grinned and leaned towards Happy. "Why, did we have too much booze or something?"

Happy half laughed. "I don't think you did but some others did." Speaking of that night made Happy remember everything that had happened yesterday.

"I heard that," Ezra sighed. Natsu cringed a little. "But just running off and getting yourself hurt put us through a lot of trouble!" Ezra gave a threatening look and Natsu ducked down under his covers.

"Hurt?" he asked. "I didn't get hurt."

Erza sighed and pulled Natsu's hand out from under the covers. She pulled it closer towards his face so he could see. Surprisingly Natsu saw two small holes on his skin. They were slightly red but Natsu didn't really feel it. "You got bitten by something and started acting hysterical. You started to hallucinate when we got to you. You wouldn't even let us drag you back. Good thing we found you when we did," Ezra sighed as she crossed her arms.

"You would have died if we had gotten there any later." Happy explained sadly.

Natsu gave them a shocked expression. Why wouldn't he remember something like that? He began to pick at the small holes. "Hey, sorry little buddy," he said directing towards Happy. "I really didn't mean to scare you,"

Happy smiled a bit but registered what he was just called. "Wait, did you just call me 'little buddy'?!" Ezra began to understand why he was shocked and looked over at Natsu.

Natsu on the other hand just stared at them. "Um. Yeah, do you not want me to call you that anymore?" Happy sniffed a bit before beginning to cry. "Wo-wow don't cry! I won't call you that if it really makes you that sad,"

Happy flew towards him and hugged him tightly. "You remember me!?"

Natsu was taken back by this. Before laughing awkwardly. "Why wouldn't I?" Erza picked him up too.

"So you remember me too?"

"Yes…?" he answered cautiously. "Erza why would I forget you two? Are you guys messing with me?"

Erza let him drop in shock and looked towards the door. She wanted to get the others to spread the news but Mavis walked in. "Oh, Natsu you're awake!"

Natsu picked himself up from the floor and sat on the bed. "Sup Mavis!"

"So you finally remembered my name." she grinned.

Natsu let his head drop. "Not you too," he sighed. "Of course I remember your name. Would you rather I call you 'first master' or something?"

Mavis stepped back shocked a bit before she smiled. "He got his memories back!" she happily left to get the others. Natsu stared at them in confusion.

He stretched his body out again before jumping off. "Happy," he said as they looked at each other. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Natsu how much do you remember exactly?"

Natsu was taken back a bit. Not only had Happy not answered his question but he was giving him a serious almost untrustworthy stare. Natsu was getting frustrated at his own lack of understanding. Before he could say anything he heard the door open. Lucy and Gray were being dragged by Mavis but they themselves wanted to confirm Natsu's memories so they let themselves follow after him. "Natsu," Lucy cheered "You're feeling any better?"

"So ash for brains," Gray interrupted. "You finally remembered."

"Shut up popsicle." Natsu rolled his eyes irritated. He looked down at Mavis holding Gray and Lucy's wrist. "Wow we can actually…" his voice drifted off as he reached a hand on Mavis's forehead. It touched it gently and Natsu smiled. "No way we can actually touch you!"

They looked at him curiously. So he remembered certain things but not everything. Mavis gently pushed off his hand began to think on the matter. "So Natsu?" Lucy stated as she sat down next to him. "What did we do yesterday?"

Natsu looked at her for a while. Why was everyone asking him that? He opened his mouth as if to answer but quickly shut it. He felt like he was wrong if he did tell them what happened yesterday. He froze as a familiar scent got closer. He sniffed the air once to confirm who it was. He was cut short however by Zeref running into the room.

"Why did you guys leave me behind?" he panted trying to catch his breath. He walked over to Natsu and gave him a hug. "Na-Natsu! Thank god you're-" he was cut short by a burning pain on his cheek. He fell to the floor and looked up to see Natsu's frightened and scared face.

"Get off of me!" He screamed as his fist covered itself in fire. The others looked in between each other and Zeref held onto his cheek. His eyes watered but he dropped his head so that his hair was covering his face.

"Ah yes," He sadly lifted himself off the ground and Sawyer as he reached the door. "I'm… I'm sorry," with that he ran out and the door shut behind him.

"No wait, Zeref," Mavis ran after him and Natsu looked at the others.

"Are you guys crazy?!" he screamed, "Why would you allow Zeref of all people to come here?!"

"You really don't remember him," Lucy said looking at him with a shocked expression at what he had just done.

"I remember he was a real piece of shit! He killed a lot of people, why would you ever let him in!"

"Natsu calm down," Happy said flying over to him. "You just can't remember that's all."

Natsu says down and stared at them as they gave them unsure looks. "Am I missing something here?" Natsu said almost sounding ashamed. "Because last time I checked Zeref was the bad guy." Erza rubbed the back of her neck. Should she really be the one to explain this to him?

"Well-"

"NO! Let me go!" they all turned towards the door where they had heard the scream. It was low but it was obviously coming from the main guild hall.

"Will you give us just a second?" all of them except Natsu ran out to see Mavis and two other guild members dragging Zeref back in. He, on the other hand, fig his heels into the floor and was protesting against them.

"Come on Zeref you can't just run away!" Mavis struggled.

"I'll run away if I want too!" Zeref said pulling them back a bit before being dragged in by his arms. "Come on! Just let me go! Stop this already…"

"Come on Zeref! Wants the worst that could happen," Mavis asked.

"There are so many possible outcomes if I go and see him and a few of those are good."

"Please, why are you so stubborn? Why don't you just want to talk things out?"

"I don't want to see him if he thinks of me this way," his voice had turned shaky which made the others stop pulling him in and look at him. He was crying and they didn't know what to do. They just stood there awkwardly before Mavis gently pushed him towards a seat next to the bar counter. Zeref leaned his head down and Mavis awkwardly or red him.

The others sat down next to him and tried to calm him down. While all this was going on Natsu was leaning his ear on the door. He could hear them clearly but he couldn't see them. He didn't want to get any closer because then they would have noticed him.

Zeref crawled over the counter and had managed to grab some alcohol. The others protested, remembering everything and that had happened when he was drunk but he just ignored them and started drinking.

"Zeref why does he remember us but not you?" Gray asked.

Zeref gave him an irritated look and let his head drop on the counter, making Natsu laugh a little at the sudden noise. "He remembers me but as the one before I told him everything." Everything? Natsu wondered what he meant by that.

"Then you'll just have to explain it back to him."

Zeref sighed and suddenly pushed himself back off the chair. He let himself drop down to the floor landing straight on his back. "Zeref! Stop acting like a child!" Mavis scolded.

He looked at her for a bit before letting some beer pour on his face and in his mouth. "Even if I explained everything that would help at all. He would still hate me," tears streamed down his eyes and since he was still laying down they dropped on his hair. He draped his arm over his eyes and the others looked down at him in pity. "I feel like I should just leave."

"Wait, what?" Lucy said as she got up a little. "Why would you do that?" this whole situation baffled Natsu. He didn't understand why Zeref was acting like this or why the others were humoring him. It was just so out of place.

"Ever since I came, Natsu has been in more trouble than usual. In just causing him trouble; everything is my fault."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Happy said as he floated down.

"And don't you dare leave," Lucy stated. They locked eyes but Zeref broke eye contact. "If he suddenly remembers you don't you think he'll be sad?"

"Who cares? He'll get over it and I'll no longer be able to hurt him." even Natsu could clearly tell that he was being more than a little selfish. Even so, that was up Zeref's ally.

"So to help and stop hurting him, you're just going to hurt him," Zeref glared at Erza with such disgusts that she felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

He stood up and began to walk away once again. "You guys just don't understand anything that I'm going through." he walked away with his hands over his eyes and this time the others let him go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not so sweet.Thanks for reading!


	32. Contradictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DP_X87jd23o and of course this pic helped: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/76139049928935826/

As Natsu let his head drift away from the door he looked out the window to see Zeref leaving. The Fairy Tail members didn't know what to do and Natsu was the same. Even so, he didn't want Zeref to just walk around Fiore by himself so he opened the window and without making a sound slipped out. He didn't want to worry the others but Zeref was getting away and he didn't have time to tell them.

He just walked in the woods with Zeref little ways ahead. He didn't seem to notice him so Natsu was wondering where he was even going. Natsu had woken up at a pretty late time and the sun was already starting to set. He had a lot of energy so he didn't really see any difference to him if he tagged along.

It was rather boring though maybe he should have asked Happy to tag along. Then he would have someone to talk to. Zeref was just wandering around Fiore at this point. He didn't really have a destination and wouldn't really take notice of other people. Some would additionally give him sideways glance but looked away after a while. Zeref seemed to be a whole other world. Only looking straight ahead but never at the people around him. He looked hurt and Natsu wanted to know why. The conversation that he was having with the other members was confusing and he didn't understand it.

Finally, Zeref did stop at a place Natsu didn't recognize. It was just an opening in a field and added got below one tree and seemed to drift into his thoughts even more, simply staring at the sky and doing nothing more. Natsu his himself behind a tree and leaned on it himself waiting for the slightest movement.

After a long while, Natsu grew tired of waiting. He propped himself up against a tree and stared at the sky as well. He wasn't like Zeref so he couldn't find entertainment with his own thoughts. He began to drift to sleep with only; his boredom finally getting the best of him.

He woke up to a slight shake. It had gotten dark and he looked over at the person who had woken him for a second before registering what he was doing. He quickly got up and sniffed the air. He nervously got up not being able to see or smell where Zeref was.

"Hey, kid did you see a guy leave from over there before you woke me up!" Natsu frequently addressed the kid that had woken him as he pointed at the tree he last saw Zeref on.

"Um not really sure who you're referring too but I did pass a guy as I walked over here." he gave Natsu a curious look. He wanted to know what he was doing sleeping in the middle woods.

"Thanks, kid!" Natsu ran off before he could ask any questions and hoped he could find Zeref again. He didn't want anything bad to happen just because he had fallen asleep.

As he made it to the town he found the same familiar scent. He followed it for a while before he finally found Zeref again. He was walking through town humming and singing a song Natsu had never heard before.

"-Every hour we played together lives within my heart. And when he was sad I was there to dry his tears and when he was happy so was I. When he. Loved. Me.~" Natsu wondered who he was talking about. He had seen Zeref sad before, the first time he met him actually, but his atmosphere was so depressing. It was heart-wrenching and Natsu couldn't help just stand by and listen.

"For the summer and the fall, we had each other that was all. Just he and I together with a perfect family and when I was lonely he was there to comfort me. And I knew that he loved me~" Zeref paused for a second and just hummed a bit. He started walking a bit faster and Natsu continues to follow him. Finally, Zeref began to sprint away and Natsu was having trouble keeping up.

Zeref made multiple turns and Natsu, for the most part, kept up but lost him in the crowd of people. He spun around frantically looking for him or trying to find any trace of him. He backed up a bit so he could get a better look at around. He felt two hands on his shoulders and jumped a bit at the voice that followed.

"Natsu!" He quickly turned around and threw a flame covered, punch. He saw Zeref dodge it and laughed a little at how Natsu reacted. "You should really see who you're about to punch before you actually try to punch that person."

Natsu knew it was him. He could tell by his scent and his voice but he kept that thought in his head. "Maybe you shouldn't just pop up on people," Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

Zeref tilted his head slightly and gave a small smile. "Were you following me this whole time?" Natsu's face turned a bit red and Zeref laughed a bit. "I'll take that as a yes but may I ask why?"

Natsu shrugged carelessly. "Can't really let you wander around causing trouble." Zeref stared at him for a bit.

"I see so you don't trust me?"

"Have I ever?" there was a pause.

"Who knows." he finally answered. "Sometimes I think that you just kept me around to stop me from hurting others. But I knew you never truly trusted me. It showed in your eyes. The only thing we ever accomplished was a small understanding but never a great bond."

"If that's it then why didn't you just leave?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't," that earned him a skeptical look. He laughed awkwardly; giving a small smile. "Not literally. I just couldn't stay apart. I felt like something truly bad would happen if I just left but now…" his voice drifted off. Natsu twirled his wrist around as a signal for him to go on. "But know I feel like staying here will just cause you more trouble."

"I feel that way too," Natsu stated. There was another pause. "A lot of people are missing from the guild. I couldn't smell their usual scent and as I left I saw a couple people not there. Maybe they're just out on jobs right now but… how many of my guild members did you kill?"

Zeref stated at him for a while and brought his head down. He probably didn't remember the war and he didn't want to remind him of the Spriggan 12. "I… don't know."

Natsu stared at him angrily. This was why he hated him but for some reason, it felt so wrong. He balled up his fist and looked away. "Of course that would be your answer,"

"Natsu…" Zeref places a hand on his shoulder and Natsu pushed it off.

"Don't touch me!" Natsu yelled. That got a bit of attention as a few people turned and started whispering about them. "Zeref I don't understand you in the slightest but I know that you're not my guild member and you're not my friends." Zeref's eyes began to water.

Natsu paid no attention however as he turned around and stopped a ways away from him. "Natsu wait!" Zeref quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into an awkward hug; pushing Natsu's head in his chest and holding him with a tight grip. "Please don't go!"

"You killed my family!" Natsu struggled to get out. Listening to Zeref's heart was surprisingly irritating.

"I know!" he was weeping and pushing his own head down so it was on top of Natsu's head. "I killed them and I know you can never forgive me but I can't just stand back and let you leave me alone again!"

"It's just about you, isn't it?!" Natsu was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Maybe… maybe it is." Zeref sobbed. Natsu froze a bit as he shivered under his grip. "But I can't just let you leave! I love the little brother I once had and I love the love I once got. You're the only person who makes me feel like I still have a family. The only thing from my past that reminds me I'm still human… please don't take that away from me,"

His grip got tighter and Natsu stiffened. His heartbeat echoed in his ear and his eyes began to water. "This is only about you," he stated. "Have you realized that throughout our entire conversation you didn't even stop to say sorry." Zeref loosened his grip in shock. "Only that single word would have helped me understand you changed but you couldn't even do something as simple as that! It would have helped but now it's just disgusting listening to your words so just let go!"

Flames completely covered him and pushed Zeref down. He quickly recovered and sat on his legs to see Natsu standing there. He had a hurt look on his face and was on the brink of crying. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry." Zeref whispered. He roughly dropped his head on the ground and kept his arms to his side. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do after so long without anyone with me."

"Raise your head and leave me alone," Natsu turned his back and began to walk off. Zeref stayed where he was and ran his fingers through the dirt until they created fists. He shook and cried to the ground.

Natsu had managed to make it back to the guild without so many people bugging him. Of course, they were worried and curious about what had happened but seeing Natsu like this prolonged their questions.

Natsu didn't feel like going home just yet. Although happy had stuck with him he just didn't feel comfortable. He couldn't get much sleep either. Everything felt so off.

After a couple days he did get used to Zeref being around but he still felt uneasy with him here. He felt left out of the loop. After struggling to go to sleep for a while, he got up and opened his window to let the fresh air relax him. It was still dark but It was about to be morning.

Unexpectedly, Zeref's scent was floating in the air. He felt uneasy around him and, considering it was still dark, he had suspicious thoughts. He exited his room without waking up Happy and followed the scent. He saw Zeref sitting on the roof of the Fairy Tail guild. Getting a bit closer he heard him singing the same song as the one he was singing in town. He sang it low and he seemed distracted by the sky but his voice was extremely sad.

"So the years went by, our family fought. And we have torn apart once more, I was left alone~" he seemed to be in the middle of it so Natsu leaned against a tree and just listened in. "Still I waited for the day when he'd say 'I will always love you~," Natsu knew who he was talking about. It course he knew. But he just sat there hating himself for making Zeref like this. "Lonely and forgotten never thought we'd meet again. He called my name and asked me once again to 'runaway'. Like he loved me. When he loved me. When my brother loved me everything was beautiful. Now we'll never go back to the start when he. Loved. Me." Zeref sobbed and hugged his knees for a while.

"What are you doing?" Natsu said stepping forward. "It's the middle of the night. Why are you here of all places?" Natsu had managed to climb up the side and got next to Zeref.

"I could ask you the same thing," he smiled and scooted over so Natsu took that as an invitation to sit next to him.

"I was just having trouble going to sleep," he stated. "But why aren't you asleep?"

"I don't sleep. Well, I try not to sleep. My mind has this scary capability of being dark and demented." Zeref sighed.

"You're scared of your dreams?"

"Yes," he answered quietly. Natsu suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. His head was hurting but he ignored that.

"So you just run away from the problem," Natsu didn't mean to sound insensitive but realized he sounded that was when Zeref winced a bit. "So sorry I didn't mean it like that-"

"No it's fine," Zeref rubbed the back of his neck. "but to say that so bluntly was kind of surprising. It's just scary, you know? To dream of things worse than a nightmare."

"I don't really get you," Natsu stated.

"I think I'm losing my mind. I need you right now the most so I won't sink any lower." Zeref said without warning.

"But why me," Natsu knew why. He just didn't want to believe it.

Zeref gave a small smile. "You're the only one who can kill me."

Natsu clenched his fists. "Just like I thought," Zeref looked over at him a bit. "That's all that matters to you right?! I'm just a demon you created so you could for right?"

"Of course not Natsu," Zeref thought about what he had just said. His eyes went wide in realization. "Wait how do you know about all this stuff?" Natsu gave a guilty face and he looked away from him. "You remember don't you?" Zeref was a bit angry.

"...Yes," Natsu said after a while. "But you can't really blame me for not telling you. It's much more complicated for me than it is for all of you." he was talking quickly so Zeref was having trouble keeping track of everything.

"Why did you just keep this from all of us?" Zeref's eyes began to water.

Natsu shifted around uncomfortably. "I remembered everything," he stated. "My past, this guild, the war, the torture." his voice lowered and cracked at the thought of that. Zeref looked over at him. He had a small smile on his face but his eyes began to water as well. He sighed. "I just thought that maybe if you thought I forgot it then maybe you could forget about it too."

"Do… do you remember me?"

Natsu stared at him for a while before turning his head away. "You know you've changed," he stated. "You're more like our dad know. Not my dad, not Igneel," hearing that made Zeref want to vomit.

"Please don't say that," Zeref shook a bit. "I hate him. He's the last thing I want to be like"

"Well, that's the thing you remind me of most," clutches his fist. He reached over to Zeref's five and angrily pulled out the book of E.N.D. "This is the only reason you brought me back, right!?"

Natsu glared at him for a while before jumping down the roof. Zeref jumped off right after him. "Natsu wait I-"

"You know remembering when I died made me realize… it was painful. It was the most horrible thing that I have ever been through. Both physically and emotionally. Thinking back on how you were and what we went through I was actually happy that you brought me back to life." Natsu wiped his tears in frustration. Zeref stepped forward a bit in hopes of comforting him but was stopped when he noticed Natsu taking steps back. "But then I get a reality check that the only reason you brought me back, your little brother, was because you wanted me to kill you. How do you go about dealing with that?! And don't say some idiotic stuff like, 'my mind was corrupted' or 'it was for both of our sakes.' You decided to bring me back to life as E.N.D so please, just once, own up to that." Natsu didn't really care if he began to cry again. His eyes were blurry but he clearly saw Zeref rush towards him.

Their bodies pressed against each other and Zeref tightened his hold. Despite this Natsu didn't hug back, he just let his hands fall down to his side. "I'm sorry Natsu." Zeref cried. "I'm really sorry but don't ever think that I only brought you back to life just so you could kill me." Zeref had stopped crying and he pushed Natsu's head into his shoulder. "I brought you back to life because you died too soon. You still needed to do a lot with your life even if I couldn't be with you. Just know that I love you."

Tears streamed down Natsu's gave and he clutched the book in his hand. "Are you going to keep talking about E.N.D and dying?"

"No, I promise." Zeref reached out and grabbed the book. Natsu's hand lost its grip and Zeref gently let it drop to the ground. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you happy."

Natsu finally did reach his hands around Zeref and hugged him back. "You don't want to die?" he cried a bit.

Zeref's grip tightened. "No. Although sooner or later I'll leave, I don't want to die right now. In this hell that I call the world, you're the closest thing to heaven, I'll ever get. I'll give up everything if you could only believe me. I just don't want you or anyone, even Mavis, to see me if you don't understand me. I want you to see me as 'me'. I would die for you. I don't want to miss you ever again."

"Dying for someone is easy but please just live not only for my same but for the sake of the friends you made" Natsu sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yeah I'll live for all of you,"

"You promise?" Zeref tightened his hold.

"Yeah, I promise," Zeref suddenly felt really weak but he hugged him closer as he fought back tears that wouldn't come. He wished the could stay in this warm feeling.

Natsu opened his eyes and squinted as the sun had blinded him. "Wow, Zeref look the sun is rising." He didn't react. "Zeref?"

He turned around and looked at the sunrise. Natsu gave him a skeptical look. "It… reminds me of you,"

Before Natsu could ask what he meant Zeref lost balance. Natsu was quick to react and caught him before he hit the ground. "Zeref?!" His eyes were closed and his body was limp. Natsu was shaking him in desperate attempts to wake him up. "Don't do this to me Zeref. You can't be…" his voice trailed off as he looked down at him. He was pale and his hair fell off his eyes. Natsu pushed his ear to Zeref chest and hushed. A sob racked through his voice when he heard nothing.

"Natsu!" he turned around and saw Happy flying a little ways away. "Is Zeref…?"

"I don't know but go get Wendy or someone please." seeing Natsu like this broke Happy's, heart. He nodded and flew away in the search of help.

Grabbing the book of E.N.D Natsu picked Zeref up and ran into the guild. "First master! Anyone! Please help…"

"Natsu what's-" Mavis ran in and stopped short at seeing Zeref. "Zeref!" she ran over to them and Natsu stepped back. He placed the book on a table and

Wendy had come but Happy was gathering other people. "What happened to him," Wendy asked as she moved to the other side of Zeref.

"I don't know," Natsu told them everything that occurred in small bursts of air. A few other members including Happy had come back. He brought Lucy, Erza, and Gray. All of them giving them worried looks and listening to Natsu's tale. "Then he promised he would live for everyone. We looked at the sunrise and he…" Natsu couldn't finish it. Everyone there was in shock that Natsu could remember them but was focused on Zeref at the moment.

"The curse of contradiction…" Mavis gasped she had tears in her eyes but she went on. The others attention all focused on her. "Think about it. All his life he wanted to die so it made him live… and now, the one time he wanted to live the curse made him die," Mavis cried a bit and Natsu clutches his fist.

"This isn't far," Natsu covered his face with his sleeve. Wendy moved away in failure at trying to wake him. "Why does this always happen to him?"

They all stared at him for a while before Lucy looked over at his hand. "Na-Natsu your hand…"

Natsu looked down at his hand and began to shake. His arm was almost see through and his fingers came apart like ashes flying away. "What's going on?!" he looked over at the book of E.N.D and held it tightly. The corners were the same. Turning to ash and floating away.

Happy was on the verge of tears. His shaken voice only managed to say a few words. "If Zeref dies…"

"I'll die too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! Maybe I'm not sure.


	33. A Farwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for The story. I'm actually kind of relieved. These songs really helped me out. Nero Promises, Two Birds Regina spektor 7 Years - Lukas Graham. Sorry it took long I've just been going through things. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked. Thanks for reading.

Natsu didn't' know what else to do but just stare at his hand. It had spread to both of his hands and he just didn't' understand what he was going though. This was too fast. He didn't even want Zeref to die so this was scary to him. "Mavis, what do I do?"

"I'm not sure…" She began to stutter and the others surrounded Natsu as his skin turned transparent. "This… Zeref told me what to do if this happened but I just…" She ran off towards the back and Natsu took a deep breath.

"Guys," He let out a shaking breath letting his eyes water. "I'm gonna die aren't I?"

"Don't be an idiot," Gray shakingly said, "Of course you're not you just gotta hold on for a bit longer."

"Yeah, you're going to be fine." Happy was crying but he let his breath out with easiness.

"We'll be here for you," Erza stated "You're not gonna die,"

"You're gonna be fine," Lucy stated as she sat next to him. "We'll be fine together. We're gonna stick and we're gonna get through this."

"Hey Guy's?" Natsu stared down at his hand and let Lucy hover over him. "I'm so grateful to have you in my life. The days that we spent together were the happiest days of my life. And I'm sorry that I didn't let you guys know this but I still, and always will, treasure those memories… Forever." His whole arm was consumed in those ashes and it was only spreading the longer he spent talking.

"You'll be…" Happy was gonna finish that statement but instead burst into tears as he flew to Natsu's chest. "You can't leave me! You're my best friend and I don't want you to leave yet!"

"I'm sorry Happy but it seems we won't be able to hang out together anymore." Natsu patted the back of his head and let him sob into his chest without complaining. "Thanks for always being there for me guys and thanks for always believing in me even when you found out the truth. It really helped me through everything. Thank you for everything Lucy. I'm so glad we became friend Happy. I'm so glad all of you came into my life. I'll never regret the day that we all met. And as for team Natsu… I'm gonna miss you… for sure. That's certain." His whole body consumed himself in the other couldn't do anything but cry and watch as the ashes disappeared above. Natsu looked at them with a sad smile and tears in his eyes. "I'll never forget you guys again so, please… Don't forget about me, Okay? I love Fairy Tail and I always will." He weakly held up his finger to the sky and closed his eyes. The other did the same and the ash completely made his hand disappear consuming his body along the way.

They all saw how the ash circled around the ceiling before crashing together once again. Natsu's body fell roughly on the ground and the other's just stared at the now lifeless body that was on the ground. Natsu's eyes were closed, his body was limp, and his breath had stopped.

The others stood around both Zeref and Natsu crying their eyes out and not wanting to get near either. Until Mavis finally came back. She grabbed onto a couple other members and dragged them closer to Natsu's body. "Hurry up we have to go before he truly does die."

"What do you mean?" Happy sniffled "Is he not dead yet."

"I… I don't know but I might know a way of helping him." Mavis held a small book in her hands and tried to control her already shaking hands. As they picked Natsu up she looked over at Zeref's body still lying on the table with a horribly sad face. "Gray, could you please freeze him?"

Gray stared at her with a sad face but let his ice cover Zeref's body. Mavis ran ahead with a signal for them to follow her. They did while carrying Natsu's body along. All of them followed even the ones that didn't know what was going on with Natsu. Mavis made it to an opening as she went to her knees she knocked on the ground. "Erza can you break through this?"

"Leave it to me." With no hesitation, Erza circled her swords around the area making it weak enough to kick open and they all hopped in after Mavis.

"Now what?" Lucy asked looking around with her puffy eyes.

"Set Natsu down over on that desk." Mavis directed as she flipped through the book. As she read through it the other members looked around or at her in a nervous way. They didn't know if this would work and they sure hoped it did but even though they wished that, they didn't bring their hopes up. They didn't want to be disappointed if this didn't work out.

The place they were in was unexpectedly warm and the sunlight beamed through the hole they had made lighting up the walls. It wasn't really anything much. Just a desk with books piling up over the edges and pens with ink now dripping from the table to the floor. The walls were lined with roots that lead to a green amber like substance that had seemingly melted. It glowed under the fickle light and the members shivered being here. They almost seemed like they were trespassing somewhere they were never supposed to know existed.

Brushing their thoughts aside they all focused on Mavis as she rummaged through the books and began to talk. "Okay, everyone. I need all the space I can get in order for this to work." They scooted behind her and watched as mavis began to read the two books in front of her. She gave them a sad look as if she didn't' want them here but just shook her head and set a small, brown, leather journal on Natsu's chest.

She breathed in a sharp intake of air and clamped her arms together. Letting her magic surround her she shook a bit under the weight of this spell. The others stared at her in amazement as she looked at the book that was holding every spell. Her breath started becoming faster and tears ran down her face. She shook there for a little before slamming her fists down on the table. "It's not working," The others were once again on the verge of tears. They all ran next to him and began to at least try to help.

"Natsu! Come one you can't just leave you, idiot!" Gray screamed.

"Natsu! Please come back!" Happy screamed and Lucy hugged them, both crying as the others screamed his name.

It was really dark. That's all Natsu could really focus on. Nothing to see, nothing to feel, nothing to hear. Just lying in the pit of darkness. Why was it so dark? As if to break him from his thoughts he heard a beating. It was so clear and loud. He reached up to his chest but tightened his fist when he felt nothing. It must be coming from somewhere else. He slowly got up not seeing anything but a horribly bright light. The beating was coming from there but what would happen once he made it to that light? He began to walk not knowing what else to do but each time he took a step closer the light would dim a bit as if he never took a step, to begin with. That repeated until Natsu had unconsciously run forward the light completely separating from him and the darkness once again taking over.

He felt the floor wobble a bit and he looked down quickly but not fast enough to react as it caved in on him. His head only echoed the heartbeat and he felt like he really needed to find what that was. He landed hardly on something else. His hair bouncing in front of his face as he picked himself up. He looked up and the light seemingly looked like the moon on a dark night. He began to walk around still looking at the light only to crash into something. He rubbed his head where it was hit and saw he was surrounded by them. Was it a path maybe? Natsu continued to walk though. The road diverged so he just chose a random one only to be stopped by a dead-end. Natsu nearly cursed in realization. He was in a maze but why. His head was throbbing. He didn't really understand this he was supposed to be dead but this felt exactly like a dream. He went back and continued to walk. He felt like he was being watched somehow. It was unnerving and he saw someone moving around him frantically.

His magic didn't work so he just kept walking. He felt something ran in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak only for nothing to become out in time. The scent was faint but it was still extremely familiar. It felt like burning flesh. Not as strong as during the battlefield but still disgustingly clear. He quickly turned around trying to get away for something to crash into him. He looked over at it for his nose only to be relieved from the horrible scent he hated. "... Hey."

Natsu was caught staring at a small kid with cuts all over him. He looked at him almost mesmerized at what he saw. "Hey…" he said in a quiet voice. The boy, he looked like him. Of course, a much younger version and Natsu didn't really know what to do.

"Have you seen my big brother?" He seemed frantic and scared but at the same time, he seemed excited.

"Your brother?" Natsu stepped back a bit. "No, you're the only other person I have seen."

"Interesting...," This kid began to drift off in thought again. "It's been awhile since we have seen each other but I can feel he's here." he grabbed Natsu's hand and seemingly without a problem lead him through the maze.

"Hey, kid do you not realize that you're…" Natsu didn't really understand why they were both here. I mean he did bring him back to life but was this Zeref's true brother?

"I'm not dead," he stated with a smile. "I was never even alive. I just really need to find Zeref."

"Zeref… why him of all people?"

"Unfinished business," The kid's hand tightened around Natsu's own. "Sit down. He'll find us eventually,"

Natsu, without reason, sat down next to him. It was surprisingly relaxing here. He jumped up a bit hearing slow footprints echoing in the darkness. The kid dropped his head behind him and smiled. "Hey Fairy," He said that so meaningful and Natsu jumped up in surprise at the kid's face. "Where do you think you're going?" he pulled Natsu's shirt which made him fall back down.

"Zeref…" Natsu looked at him as he walked over to them and stopped a few inches away. His eyes darted between each of them until finally landing on the kid.

"Let him go," Zeref's voice was cold and Natsu really didn't understand what was going on. The kid only seemed to tighten his grip on his clothes. "I said 'Let go," Now!"

"Awe what's wrong? Don't like my form?" The kid smiled.

"It's cute, I'll give you that, but you don't scare me,"

"Not even a flinch," The kid smiled but still didn't loosen his grip around Natsu's clothes. "Come on you have to loosen up a little. Let your heart take control and stop relying on your brain."

Zeref smiled as well. "Natsu didn't do anything so let him go,"

"Hey, Zeref I don't think this is a very good-"

"What do you know?" The kid hissed out at Zeref. "You're the one that screwed up our schedule. You were meant to live horribly for a little while longer and he was supposed to die a long time ago."

"To love something, do you know how that feels?" The kid seemed to retract a bit seemingly curious at where Zeref was going with this. "It's more complicated than you make it out to be. For him to die it was devastating and I'm not going to quit until I hear his beating heart."

"Zeref…"

"This has gotten interesting," The kid let go of Natsu and stood up. "I'll see how this plays out for a little while longer." It turned into a bright light that floated above and disappeared like a firework.

"Zeref what was that?"

"One of Ankhseram's followers," Zeref looked over at Natsu. "He wants you to die and go with him."

"What?!" Natsu stepped back a bit. "Does that mean I'm really going to die?"

"No, I won't let them take you. You still have a chance at getting back to the living."

"What about you?" Natsu looked at him as tears fell out his eyes.

Zeref gave a sad smile and wiped his tears. "I'll never be able to return. I'm stuck here."

"No Zeref if I can make it back so can you. You just have to… have to-" Natsu looked around the darkened room as if that would give him an answer but only shock under the nightmare of black.

"Natsu!" Zeref placed both hands on his cheek and stared at his watered down eyes with his own blurry vision. "It's okay. You're okay."

"No, I don't want you hurt. You wouldn't let me help you! It's all my fault. You could still be alive if it wasn't for me."

"No Natsu listen to me everything's okay."

"No, it's not!"

"But it's okay for you to feel this way." he pulled him into a hug almost wanting to stay like that forever. "It's not your fault it was never your fault! There was nothing you could have done to stop the unavoidable."

"I feel horrible. It's going to hurt so much!"

"That's fine too. That's just the process of moving on. I know you'll make it through this. You can't just leave the world for someone like me. It's going to hurt I know it is and I'm sorry but you'll get past the pain I know you will."

"I don't want to feel like this,"

"You have to in order to move on. It's going to be okay. Just hold on to that pain and it will help you."

"Zeref I'm so sorry. I want to help you but-"

"It's alright. There is nothing we can do but listen to me," He grabbed NAtsu's cheeks again and stared at him. "Ankhseram is still after you. You have to go and stay strong. Promise me you'll live Natsu."

"I… I promise," Natsu wept and the rain fell down on his face. "But what's going to happen to you. Ankhseram still wants you after all."

"I don't know. I might turn into a mindless puppet or I might be stuck here forever but trust me when I say that you still have a life to live. One that doesn't need you to worry about me."

"And what will help me leave… What will even happen once I do leave?"

"I'm sorry to say this but you'll forget."

"Wait for what?! I can't do that. Not anymore!"

"Calm down, Calm down," Zeref laughed but once again wiped Natsu's tears. "You'll be able to keep every memory you made in you entire life but in the situation, you're in it's not really your life. You're almost dead after all so you'll forget the conversation we're having right now."

"But Zeref I can't…"

"You'll be okay I promise."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I don't know if anybody has ever asked you this but are you okay?"

Zeref seemed a bit shocked at the question tears rolled down his face and he awkwardly laughed as he wiped his tears. "You're right. I haven't heard that question in a long time and in all honesty, I don't think I am."

"Why not? Are all the things you did and said finally getting to you?"

"I guess so," Zeref sighed "I'm just scared that I'm really about to lose you. And I don't know If this is how I'll finally fall apart."

"It's okay and I know you won't be able to fall apart," Natsu smiled as well as he playfully punched Zeref's arm. "You are my brother after all."

Zeref smiled. "You're right," Suddenly a horribly bright light hit the both of them. "I guess they finally made the magic work."

"Magic?"

"That's how they're going to bring you back to life. It's something I put together. It's the only way I could bring back a human at the lowest possible payment."

"And what's this payment exactly."

"Fairy Heart and most, if not all, of Mavis's magic. "

"All of it?" Zeref looked away from him for a while.

"I'm sorry it's the only way I could bring someone back other than giving them Ankhseram's curse. All we have to do is assemble the light." Natsu looked up at the light wondering who had cast it. "Do you hear that Natsu?"

Zeref looked up as well and Natsu focused on sounds. "Yeah, my name. Who's calling it?"

"Fairy Tail. I lost my voice while doing the same once." Natsu looked over at him with so much pain and sadness that he once again began to cry. "Natsu I'm sorry for all of this but you have to follow those voices. You'll be able to join the others."

"But you won't be there!"

"I'm sorry but I want you to go. You were an amazing brother and I love you so much," He pulled him into himself and pushed his ear onto his chest. He sighed in relief. "It's faint but it's back. Your heartbeat. Just that little bit can keep me moving. So this is goodbye."

"Don't say that," Natsu hugged him too. "This isn't goodbye. We'll meet again but just later. I promise you that."

"Mhm," Zeref pulled away and gently pushed their foreheads together. "I promise too. I love you Natsu,"

His vision was going white and this suddenly began to feel like a blurry dream. "I love you too." HIs knees finally gave up and Zeref pulled him closer until his little brother's body once again turned to ash. He watched them reach the light and he cried in the darkness. Once again alone.

Natsu's eyes suddenly opened and he quickly got up. Looking around he found himself in a place sort of familiar. He saw everyone surrounding him and he rubbed his head. "What's going on?"

"Natsu…" Lucy was the first to run towards him and hug him close. "Thank god you're okay."

"Wasn't I dead?" Natsu rubbed his head. He really couldn't remember a lot of things. The last thing he remembered was Zeref dying and him following shortly after.

"Natsu I'm so glad you're okay!" Happy hugged him and Natsu laughed

"Hey, idiot why are you crying?" Grey looked over at him.

Natsu reached his hand up towards his cheeks and sure enough, there were tears streaming down his face. He laughed a bit as he wiped his tears away. "I'm not sure. I guess Zeref really put a toll on me."

"Hey listen we're all going to miss Zeref but we can't bring both of you to life." Mavis struggled to say those words.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mavis looked absolutely terrible.

"Yeah, I guess I just used too much magic."

"Don't push yourself," Natsu whispered. He looked around at all the other and smiled. "I guess I'm back," They all rushed towards him and hugged with so much force that Natsu's muscles became sore but he just laughed it off.

"We're glad you're back!"

They spent a while there talking about everything until they noticed how late it was getting. They decided to leave and Natsu was the last to get out. He looked at the room and saw a rather large journal on the floor. As he flipped through the journal he noticed it was completely blank. He reached the middle of it before finding something to his interest. It was a letter and it was addressed to him. He stared at it for a while. "Hey, Natsu come on!" He jumped a bit and tossed the journal away, stuffing the letter in his shirt before running off with a huge smile.

Natsu put off reading it however out of fear of what it might say. They had Zeref's funeral and Natsu lingered a bit when the others left. Lucy and Happy right next to him. Instead of a tombstone, they had buried him with a seed. That was it would grow into a beautiful tree and it will bring life out of a death. "Natsu are you going to be okay?" Happy asked.

Natsu's eyes were glassy but tears still hadn't fallen. "Yeah I'll be fine." he wiped his tears and hugged his knees. "You guys go ahead I'll stick around,"

"You sure?" Lucy looked at him with a concerned face.

"Yeah, I just need some time to clear my head."

They both gave him a skeptical look but complied to his wish. Once they were gone he pulled out the letter and read it thoroughly. Making sure to not skip a single word.

"Well if anybody but Natsu' is reading this please give it to him because I assure you, you will not understand it. Natsu I really hope you're not reading this. Simply because it either means you found my research or I'm dead. If you find my research please destroy it before someone else turns out to me. If I did die burn my body. I don't know what others might do if they found out about this. I should just get over it. I know I should. Why am I not moving on? I'm sorry Natsu. I promised that I would keep you safe and never hurt you but I went back on those and I'm sorry. I couldn't help you. It was my fault everything bad happened in your life. I should have protected you in the past. Then we wouldn't be going through this. I'm your big brother but I couldn't even do that. I make believe it doesn't hurt so I don't feel pain anymore. It's a bad strategy I don't recommend it. I wrote this in order to show you this pain before I completely crumble into insanity. I went through all this pain in order to protect you and see you one last time. And I'll make it rain with my tears. I can't seem to see who is the real me the one who actually fought against being turned insane. All these little things are suddenly so important. I feel like I'm going to lose myself. So before I completely go under I write to you to make you remember your true brother. I'm sorry for leaving you. I found another way to kill myself. And it involves the very thing I hate. My curse. If I live I'll want to die but that would be painful. To live wanting to die or to die wanting to live. It was a decision that was extremely heartbreaking but I chose to want to live. Even if it was just for aa short while I wanted to feel it again. I choose to try and live beside you for as long as possible. It wouldn't hurt as much. If I died like that sure I'll be sad but only for a little and if I live wanting to die the pain is eternal so I'm sorry I caused you that pain. I wanted to be a good brother but I can't do this anymore. This horrible pain I feel despite being with you and Mavis is horrible. I still regret every word, that day, I never said. I never got the chance to tell you I love you and now I never will. I couldn't find my inspiration to keep going but once I brought you back I was so happy. I hope you keep smiling and keep hoping that your clock never stops ticking. I hope you stay with Fairy Tail and keep your sense of wonder. Don't' take one single break for granted. I know Lucy loves you. She looks at you that certain way, that's the way I look at Mavis. Promise me you'll give others a fighting chance just like me. And if you ever get the chance to sit it out or laugh. I hope you laugh the same laugh you used before I came. Don't fear those mountains in the distance and never settle for the easy path. Living means taking chances but, take it from me, they're worth taking. Time is a wheel in constant motion. Don't think it'll stop just because you have motion sickness. Conquer everything and roll with time. Because I don't want you to look back on your life and wonder where the years went. So if you get the chance just laugh. The promises you made for my sake still feel wasted on me. I'm so sorry for the pain and I know you can't forgive me for some things but I'll always be your big brother. Even if you hate me in the end, I'll always love you. Make sure to love as much as possible and live as gently as you can. It difficult but I know you can do it. And if the time comes gracefully let go of the things not meant for you. Those are three things you have to keep in mind. I didn't intend to be here but I'm glad I came here because I feel like it was supposed to be like that. Thank you so much for reading this and I love you very much Natsu. Thanks for being a great little brother. I loved you very much. I'm sorry for everything. Goodbye,"

As Natsu read the last word his body shook. HIs tears fell onto the paper and he cried horrible sobs that were swept away by the wind. He let his flames curl around him and sink into the ground to burn his body. He got up and caught his own body before wiping his face. He walked over to the place where he had found the letter. Peeking inside he noticed nothing was misplaced. He sat down in front of the entrance and closed his eyes to concentrate. He once again let his flames curl around him before crashing them into the ground. He bernt everything he saw and let the flames feed on everything down there. He looked over the letter once more and hugged it for comfort. He sighed and tossed it in with the rest. He saw the paper curl around and turned black before turning to ash and disappearing in the flames.

Yeah, he needed to let go. Even though it hurt so much and even though he felt like his heart was going to explode he knew he would cope with that feeling. So he took a breath in, regained his thoughts, and headed back to Fairy Tail. He wasn't going to tell them that he destroyed all of this because that would only lead to more questions. He would get through this but he need his family, he needed to get home. Before he knew it he was sprinting to the guild. Hoping that his only family wasn't gone.

"Hey, Natsu you feeling better?" Erza greeted.

"Much better, thanks." Happy landed on his head as Lucy and gray both leaned on his shoulders. Gray leaning his own elbow down and Lucy gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before leaning her chin down. Natsu gave a happy smile and wiped the tears that seemingly popped out of nowhere. "I'm home!"


End file.
